A Perfect Disagreement
by Hermione Sandwhich
Summary: Jade is the new star on RAW. and her future is definitely bright. but what happens when you throw two high flyers into the mix?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE universe, I only own Jade**

**Chapter 1 **

"This is it girl. You're time to shine." Jade looked up at her best friend Matt, better known as Evan Bourne. This was Jade's first appearance on raw, she just moved up from ECW. Thank god she had Matt, he was her best friend from ECW, and probably her only friend her at the moment. Jade stood at the curtain her match was next, she would be fighting Kelly Kelly for her debut.

"What if I make a fool out of my self." Matt hugged her from behind.

"I know you wont." Jade hugged him back but kept her eyes staring down the ramp.

"Don't worry its not as bad as it seems." Kelly Kelly had walked up, for their match. Then her music hit. "See you out there." She flashed her a smile and ran out.

"You're gonna go out there and your gonna go kick her ass OK." She smiled

"Yeah I will." Then it came on, her music. FM Static started blaring from speakers. Matt had to literally push her out to get her going. Once she was out she was fine. She jumped all around making her way to the ring. She stopped by and shook hands of all the scream fans.

**"And making her way to the ring, from Atlanta Georgia, Jade."** She flipped back over the ropes. And once in the ring climbed up to the second rope. She was really here she couldn't believe it. But her face never showed it. Jade was the picture of confidence.

The bell hit and the match had begun. Jade wasted no time she grabbed Kelly and threw her into the turnbuckle. She let out a yelp, and Jade ran over kneeing her in the stomach. Kelly punched back stunning Jade for a bit. And so it went back and forth, the match lasted longer then either one had expected. Finally jade hit a hura-curana sending Kelly to the ground. To finish it off Jade climbed to the top rope and landed a perfect moon sault.

"1...2...3." the bell chimed, jade could barley catch her breath. The ref helped her too her feet and grabbed her wrist holding high in the air. **"Here's you winner. Jade."**

When she made it backstage Matt ran up and hugged her.

"Told you you'd be great." She smiled.

"That was amazing. Uh but I am starving."

"Well then how bout I take you out for a bit. My treat to celebrate your first victory on Raw."

"I'd love that." she was so happy she had such a good friend like Matt. She had a hard time making friends usually. Her ring personality was totally the opposite. It was so much easier to be confident or weird even when you didn't know any one who's watching you.

"OK my match is in 10, I'll meet you in catering OK? Then we can go."

"Sounds great." Jade turned around and headed to the diva's locker room. She quickly showered and changed. And grabbing her bag headed to catering. She felt so awkward, people were just kinda staring at her.

"Hey great match tonight."

"Oh thank you..." She looked up to see John Cena "Very much." she had no idea what to say next. He just smiled.

"Jade was it?" she nodded.

"Yeah that's me."

"Hm little different from your ring personality huh?"

"It's easier to be confident around people that I have no idea who they are."

"Well I guess that makes a lot of sense. Will we be seeing a shooting star press from you some time?"

"Um... I don't know."

"I just asked cuz you pulled all those amazing high flying moves, and cuz you seem to be pretty close with Matt." She was just so glad someone was talking to her.

"Yeah we were really good friends back on ECW. I'm just glad I came to Raw, I have someone to talk to. But as far as a shooting star press. I wouldn't want to steal Matt's thunder."

"Well you got enough of your own thunder. That's for sure." Jade blushed.

"Thanks john I really appreciate it." Jade heard the crowd roaring from the monitor, she looked over just in time to see Evan Bourne go "Air Bourne" on Mike Knox and get the cover. "Looks like we'll both be celebrating tonight."

"Celebrating?"

"Yeah Matt's taking me out to dinner to celebrate my first win on Raw."

"Good you deserve it."

"Thanks, well I'm gonna go meet him in his locker room. It was nice talking to you john."

"Same here." Jade smiled and headed toward Matt's dressing room. Whew she got threw her first night. It wasn't as bad as she thought. She was so intimidated when she walked in. she didn't have the confidence everyone else had. She was fine with Matt but by herself, it all flew out the window. She'll just have to work with it. At least John Cena was friendly, that was helpful. She found Evan Bourne's locker room.

"Knock knock." she peeked around the door.

"Come on in." she walked right in and there was Matt in just a towel.

"I'm sorry I'll go back out for a bit." she looked at the floor and tried to open the door back up.

"Hey it's fine you don't need to." Jade looked back up at him. He was such a cutie, but she just couldn't keep her eyes off his body. That's always how it was, sure they were friends, but jade had always found him VERY attractive.

'Is she checking me out?' Matt smiled to him self. She was. He would have fun with. Matt dropped his towel straight to the floor. He could see Jade's eyes get really big.

"Geez you scared me." She sighed. "You could've told me you had boxers on before you dropped the towel." Matt laughed and grabbed his jeans.

"Well maybe if you weren't staring so intently, you wouldn't have been so surprised."

"I wasn't staring intently." Matt grabbed his shirt and threw it on.

"You were almost drooling dear."

"I was not now come on lets go to dinner." Jade stomped out, was she really that obvious? Uh she was never good at things like this. Matt walked out, it was nice to be going out tonight with him.

"Alright lets go." Matt through his arms over her shoulders, and Jade wrapped hers around his waist. This was a good night.

The two arrived at UNO's, it was one of her favorites.

"How many?"

"Two please." They both followed the hostess, noticing a couple stares along the way. "I think we might be interrupted a few times." Jade whispered over to Matt.

"Why do you say that?" They both looked over to see a small boy, grab his dads shirt, and point at them. They both smiled at him.

"I think a few people have recognized you."

"You too." She shook her head.

"Like any one would know me." The hostess placed their menus on the tale and the two took their seats.

"You waitress will be right over." not even two minuets later the little boy and his father came over to their table.

"I'm so sorry to bother you guys but my little guy has a question." the father nudged his son.

"Are you Evan Bourne, and Jade?" Jade was taken back a bit. She didn't think she was that well known.

"Yes we are." Matt answered. The boy's face just beamed with excitement.

"Would you mind if we took a picture then?" The man motioned for his wife to come over.

"Not a problem at all." Jade and Matt got up. Matt playfully picked up the boy while his father stood in between the two, and his wife took the picture.

"Thank you so much, you two are his favorites, he was so excited that your both on the same show now." The boy ran over and gave both of them a hug.

"You're very welcome. Enjoy the rest of your dinner." Jade said as she hued the boy. She was someones favorite.

"See you are known." They sat back down and stared at their menus.

"I really didn't expect to be though." The waitress came over and took their orders, and quickly came back with their drinks.

"I don't understand why you changed. Its too hot to wear those layers here." Jade looked down at her self. She always wore long pants and a long sleeve shirt with a tee shirt over it.

"I always wear this. The heat really doesn't bother me much, and no way I'd where what Jade wheres out in public." in the ring jade wore long cargo pants, bi black boots, and tonight she had on this top that was a bit more then a bra but had nearly no back, and was red zebra print. It was fine to wrestle in but there was no way shed be comfortable walking around like that daily. Then there was her hair, that didn't change, in the ring it was long and wildly curly, and that's how it stayed. "well I guess the only thin that really does change is the top." both of them laughed.

"Hey I wouldn't mind." Jade didn't really know how to respond to that, she just quietly sipped her soda.

"Hey um... Jade isn't your real name is it?"

"Why do ask?"

"Because you just referred to her as a separate person." Funny shes been friends with Matt for a long time yet he never new her real name. It never crossed her mind to tell him her real name.

"It's Grey. Grey Hastings." Matt nodded

"I like it it really seems like a you name, Jade really is your alter ego." Matt held her hand. She could feel sparks shoot through her fingers.

"Well Matt Sydal it seems you got the truth out."

"You know that's not my real name right?" Grey was so confused.

"It's Korklan. Matt Korklan."

"Then where did Sydal come from?"

"Another ring name." She gave him one of her WTF faces. Where her nose scrunched, and her eyebrows lifted them selves ridiculously high. Matt thought it was adorable.

"Why did you change the last name?"

"Cuz Matt Korklan doesn't really sound like a superstar name."

"OK I get it. Grey isn't necessarily a diva name either."

"I like though, it's different." Grey took his other hand.

"Thanks Matt."

"No Problem." The waitress brought over their food. The two laughed through the entire meal, Matt told Grey all about the other superstars and divas on raw, and the two told stories from when they were on ECW together. After their food while waiting for the check they were visited by three more groups of fans. Grey was so surprised each one knew who she was. Afterword they both drove back to their hotel. Matt and Grey both had rooms next to each other.

"Thanks so much for dinner Matt."

"Hey you deserved it." Grey stood up on her twos and kissed Matt on the cheek.

"Night Matt."

"Night Grey."

**Authors Note: so how do you like it. This is something new for me but it seems to be going pretty good so far, I love my stories ideas right now. I love to here what you all think. I love getting reviews they really make me smile. But please no flames. Thanks so much for reading. More is on the way.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the WWE Universe only Jade/Grey**

**Chapter 2**

Grey woke up and looked over at the clock. 1:30, that was ridiculous. Damn her back she really need to go work it out. Her back was bothering her so much, it was hard to sleep. She needed to go strengthen it. Groggily she sat up. Why was Arizona so bright. Well she shouldn't talk she was from sunny Georgia. But after traveling to New England, and all those states up near Canada. It was something to get used to. She got up and threw on her work out clothes and grabbed a bottle of water, and headed down to the hotel gym. She stepped in the elevator, and pushed the ground button.

"Hold the door." Grey threw her arm in between the closing doors and pushed them aside. A tall man with blue hair ran in. it was none other then Jeff Hardy. "Thanks."

"No problem." He was dress in a wife beater, and sweats.

"I'm Jeff by the way." He held out his hand, and Grey shook it not really knowing what to do, Jeff had always been one of her favorite wrestlers. "You're the new girl? Jade right?" she nodded.

"Actually my uh... my real name is Grey."

"Nice. Its different. I like different." He smiled at her, and she blushed a bit. She really hated her bodily reactions at times. "Going to work out?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Yeah, mind if I work out with ya?"

"No not at all." The elevator stopped and the door opened at the lobby. People flowed back and forth across the grand hotel. It was amazing to Grey that she got to stay in hotels like this all the time. Not too bad for a small town girl. And look who she was next to. Damn she loved her life.

They walked in to the gym noticing that its was mostly empty. Guess everyone was out for lunch. Grey usually liked working out first thing in the morning, but due to her lack of sleep that wasn't happening any time soon.

"So what do you normally do first?" Grey had forgotten for a minuet that she was with someone.

"Well I usually like to go run first."

"OK treadmill it is." So the two took treadmills next to each other and began running. Grey liked to run she almost lost her self when she ran. It made her feel free. "so how long do you usually do this?"

"Oh I don't know, sometimes up to twenty miles. I like to run, some times I just do that." She looked down at her feet. He kept staring at her, it was weird.

Jeff thought she was absolutely adorable. He couldn't put his finger on it, but there was something about her that made her different then all the other divas. Maybe it was cuz she was shy. But she was also unusual looking. Not that that was bad at all. She had dark hair, but was pale, and her eyes were huge, and a gorgeous deep green eyes. She didn't wear any make up either, and she had curves, not muscles that some divas had, but an actual body figure. She was just beautiful. Jeff began to notice her raising her eyes back and forth between her feet and him, she looked a bit uncomfortable.

"I usually don't run this much."

"Really?" Grey had looked back up at him instead of her feet.

"Yeah I mostly work out with my brother Matt. Between you and me he has no stamina for running." She laughed.

"Well he does seem like a bit more of a grappler. He would defiantly needs some power behind that." Grey slowed down. Ten miles that was good for today, she really needed to work on her core. Jeff followed suit. The two made their way through the gym going from machine to machine.

"So whats up with you and Matt Korklan?" Jeff said between curls.

"Best friends, since we were on ECW." she finished her set. Her abs were killing her.

"Just outta curiosity. Why have you been working only your back and abs?" Jeff sat up and stared at her. Her face was red and he could see sweat along her wild hair.

"My back's been bugging me, I just wanna work out some kinks." he handed her her water bottle.

"Well after that work out your gonna be sore."

"Yeah I know." She took a long swig and consumed half the bottle. "But it will feel good in a couple days." She smiled at him. " I can take a bit of pain if it makes me feel better." Jeff thought that her smile was the prettiest he had ever seen. She just lite up when she smiled.

"well then miss masochist." he jumped up and held out his hand to her. "lets finish this little session off with some bench."

"OK then mister hardy. Lead the way." she linked her arm through his.

"so how much can you bench?"

"um about 140." Jeff looked her up and down. She was pretty little.

"alrighty then." Jeff set the weights on and she went right at it. 3 reps of 15. "you seemed to do that pretty easy."

"yeah well I haven't benched in a while just wanted to be sure I wasn't over doing it. So how much can you do Jeff?"

"500." Grey started to laugh.

"are you serious?"

"yes I am." and he could, he had done it on him and Matt's show. He hurt for days afterword. But for some reason he really just wanted to amaze this girl.

"really?"

"yup."

"you sure?"

"yes I am." Jeff went over to the weights and started to load them on. Grey shook her head but went over to help him any way.

"OK Jeff that's 500." Jeff laid down and grabbed hold of the bar. He did it once he could do it again. Slow he lifted the bar. Damn this was heavy. "One." Grey stood next to him counting and cheering him on. "Two." he could feel all the blood rushing to his forehead, and feel the sweat pouring off his body. "Three." his arms could not stop shaking. "four." that was his record..... he could beat it. His entire body was shaking now, he couldn't do this for too much longer. "Five." Jeff dropped the weights back onto the stand,and took a deep breath. He must have been holding it the entire time.

Grey was impressed. He looked like he was in a lot of pain though.

"Have you ever done that before." Grey helped Jeff back up to his feet.

"Once." He attempted to stretch out his arms. "And I was sore for about three days."

"Well how bout I treat you to lunch for that amazing performance. And after word we can go get a few pound of ice for us, cuz were gonna be sore for a bit." He smiled.

"Fine but I buy drinks." He looked down at him self. "And I need to go get changed." the both laughed.

"I think that would be a pretty good idea."

The two grabbed their things and headed back to their rooms. Grey decided to take a quick shower. Oh did that warm water feel good on her back. Maybe she had over done it today. Well at least she didn't bench 500 pounds. Why he had done it was beyond her imagination. Grey grabbed her towel, and walked out to grab some clothes. She had gotten on her underwear, when some one knocked on her door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me." Matt's voice echoed through her room. He he this is payback. She walked up and answered the door.

"Come on in."

"Hey I tried you earlier but I figured you were..." Matt looked up from shutting the door and realized she was in just a towel. "Sleeping." He would have never imagined her being comfortable like this in front of him.

"Nope just got done working out, and taking a shower." Grey bit her lip and dropped her towel. She couldn't hear anything, it was completely silent.

Matt just stared at her bare back, sure she had underwear on but that was it. Grey quickly leaned forward and threw on a black long sleeve shirt. Turning around she saw Matt just staring at her. She started laughing at his face

"Payback's a bitch." She grabbed her green cargo pant and threw them on.

"I was just shocked that's all." She grabbed a Grey tank top and put it on over her shirt.

"I'm sure that was all it was." She sat down on the bed and put on her socks and began to zip up her boots.

"Uh I just came by to see if you'd mind going out again tonight. You don't have any plans do you." Grey looked up at him.

"That would be great." Then another knock came to the door. "Who is it?"

"Jeff." Matt looked a bit surprised. Why was Jeff Hardy here?

"Matt can you open the door?" He open the door and looked up at Jeff.

"Hey Matt hows it going?"

"Good. You?"

"Same." Jeff smiled over at Grey. She stood up brushing down her clothes and ruffling her hair around.

"OK I'm all set to go. Matt I'm gonna go grab lunch with Jeff. I'll back in like an hour or two OK?"

"Yeah that's fine." Matt followed Grey and Jeff out and closed the door. When did they become friends. When did she meet him. She didn't mention anything last night. He watched them disappear out of his sight. Why did he feel jealous?

**Authors note: I see I got quite a few reads but not too many reviews I hope that changes, and I hope I'm doing good here and staying in character, I actually really like it I think I'm doing like Amazing with it. I just cant wait to type up the next couple chapters. They will be up in a bit. Thanks so much**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE universe. Only Jade/Grey**

Chapter 3

The two had gone to grab lunch at the restaurant in the hotel. After a couple autograph signings they finally sat down and ordered their food.

"So Jeff out of curiosity when was the other time you benched 500?" Grey leaned down and took a sip of her diet coke. She loved diet coke it was sweet and her father had never really bought soda back home, so this was definitely a treat.

"Well my brother started a TV show called the hardy show." Grey laughed.

"Are you serious? Why haven't I heard of it?"

"It's mostly a online thing but we sell the seasons from the website. But in one episode me and Matt were working out and trying to out do each other, so I benched 500. I only did four reps that time though."

"That's insane. I don't believe you did that." The two sat in silence for a while. Grey bit at her lip, she felt weird around people she really didn't know well. Not that she minded Jeff, she just wasn't used to him, and when a conversation ends, she gets stuck.

"So Grey what got you into wrestling?" Jeff couldn't stand silence.

"I don't I just turned on the TV and there it was. It just turned into a weekly thing." she twirled her straw around in her drink. "Then once I was in college I had nothing to do so I picked up martial arts. I cant stand to do nothing. I like being busy all the time." When she looked up she could Jeff smirking. At what she didn't know. "I figure it would also get me in shape I used to be a really chubby kid."

"I wouldn't have guessed that." Jeff eyed her up and down she was little. When he came back up she looked really uncomfortable. "Especially being what 115? 110?"

"Try 145."

"What? You do not look that at all."

"I've always weighed more then I looked. It's just a lot of muscle. But yeah I got in shape, and I decided that it would be something to try. I love the lights, and the acting. I don't know its just... fun."

"Good answer."The waitress came over with their food.

"Thanks. So Jeff does your family come see you, or travel with you?"

"Naw my mum died when I was young so my dad pretty much just chills at home, but he comes and watches the show whenever were home. What about yours?"

"Well um neither of them will travel. My mum wont watch on TV and she's come to a show once or twice. My dad how ever watches when ever he can and does come to the shows near us. I bet if he could he'd quit his job and tour with me." Grey took a bit of her burger. Normally she didn't eat much but she had been craving a cheese burger.

"Sounds like you and your dad are close." Jeff's burger was almost gone.

"I lived with him for a couple years, between high school and college. Actually o bought him a house after I got signed. We lived in a little apartment, and he really had trouble, I felt I owed him a little something."

"That's really great." Grey smiled and bit her bottom lip.

"Thanks." She was so cute when she did that.

"I hope you don't take this the wrong way but you really are different from your ring personality."

"Yeah um I just find it easier to be weird or confident in front of a bunch of people you don't know. Its just how I work. People always found me weird so its a little hard for me to make friends." she never liked high school. Every one made fun of her because she didn't go with the flow. And the few friends she did have, ignored her after graduation. She really didn't open up to too many people after that.

"That's odd. I don't find you different at all." She smiled and bit her bottom lips again. Jeff found is so cute.

"Well its good to know I've got another friend." Jeff smiled. Friend... right, some how he didn't like that. At least he wished it was more then friend. Grey reached for the tab, but Jeff grabbed it before she could get it.

"Since we didn't get drinks. I'm gonna pay for lunch."

"Fine but I get to leave a tip."

"OK." Grey yawned sure she had slept till afternoon, and it was only about 4:30 but she was exhausted. She really hadn't been sleeping good.

"I'm gonna go back and grab a nap."

"Then I'll walk you to your room, we are on the same floor." So the two left and made their way back to their rooms.

"Well thank you for lunch Jeff. That was very nice of you." Grey gave him a big hug. One of the few she gave out to people.

"Your welcome." they let go and Grey walked in to her room letting the door lock behind her.

Grey walked in and immediately took her shirt off and threw on a sports bra. It was so hot out here. Thank god for air conditioning. If she had it her way she would move out to Alaska. She slipped off her pant and threw on pajama pants. She fell on to her bed and the second she hit the pillow she was out.

She woke up an hour later absolutely freezing. She had forgotten to put blankets on. Groggily she reached for her phone, searching through her past calls.

"Hey Grey whats up?"

"Hey Matt would you mind coming on over. I already unlocked the door that connects the room."

"Sure not a problem I'll be right over."

"Thanks." The phone clicked and the call ended. In less then a minuet Matt was in the room.

It was freezing, and then he saw Grey. She had circles under her eyes, she was shivering but she wasn't under any blankets.

"Grey are you OK?" He ran over and picked her up and slid her under the covers.

"Yeah I'm just really tired." Matt kicked off his shoes and laid down next to her. "Thanks for being here Matt. I don't know what I'd do with out you." And she was out again. Matt had known she was having trouble sleep but he didn't think it was this bad. He sighed and turned on the TV. Grey snuggled closer to Matt laying her hand on his chest. He loved this feeling.

Two more hours passed, until Grey finally woke up.

"I was wondering when you were gonna wake up. Good thing I ordered pizza 10 minuets ago."

"Matt I'm so sorry I just really wasn't feeling well-" She sat straight up, but Matt pushed her back down.

"It's fine, it will be good to just be by our selves and not have to sign autographs." Pizza was delivered and the tow sat in bed while chowing down. "So how was lunch with Jeff?"

"It was lunch, we ate, we talked."

"Um... do you like him?"

"As a friend yes. Why?"

"No reason." Matt shoved another slice of pizza into his mouth.

"I think there is."

"He just doesn't seem like your type is all." Then Grey thought of earlier how surprised Matt was she was hanging out with Jeff. The sound in his voice when he had answered the door.

"Matt are you jealous?" He didn't answer. Matt didn't know what was going on. He was best friends with Grey but lately, lately he wanted more. She looked so cute with that question face of hers.

"Maybe I am." Slowly Matt leaned in and kissed her lips, he lightly moved them against hers and pulled away. She opened her eyes but she wasn't saying anything. "Grey I'm so sorry that was way out of line." Still she didn't say anything. He turned to leave.

"That's fine with me." Grey wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He moved his lips with hers. When they finally pulled apart they were breathing heavily. The two just smiled at each other, and finished eating, afterword they both laid back down,

"Why didn't you do anything the first time?"

"Because I was a little shocked that's all. I would never imagine that..." Grey yawned and curled up next to Matt laying her head on his chest. "You would like someone like me." Matt ran his hands over her hair. It was a shame she thought like that.

"How couldn't I. You so beautiful." but she was already asleep. Matt closed his eyes. He loved the feeling of her next to her, and soon he too was peacefully asleep.

**Authors note: So Grey's made it through her first few days at raw and there's a friendship with Jeff and a little something with Matt. Well I did have to add a plot twist in it was inevitable. I hope you all like it, and next chapter we will be traveling somewhere else, and meeting a few new people it should be fun. And please if you have any ideas or comments I would love to here them they really do make my day. I hope everyone is enjoying. I'd love to know if you like it**

**Thanks**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Grey woke up, she was freezing cold, and nausea swept through her body. Quickly she got up and ran to the bathroom. After emptying the contents of her stomach she leaned her head against the cool porcelain, her sweat cascading down her skin. Matt came in and pulled back her hair, and traced circles around her neck.

"Do you think you'll be up for going to Washington tomorrow?" He sat down next to her in the small bathroom.

"Yeah its probably just the flu." Grey slowly sat up. Her hair was in a half assed pony tail, she had dark circles beneath her big dreary eyes, and her skin was gray.

"Cuz that's not a bad thing or any thing." He half smiled and lifted her up and carried her back to the bed. "Now I'm gonna go take a run the the store. Some Mylanta, and NyQuil will help."

"And rasberry ginger ale?"

"I'll make sure I get you an entire case of it." He pulled the blankets up over her. "I'll be back in a bit. I'm gonna go tell john whats going on so at least you have some one you know in case you need them OK? I'll leave your door cracked so some one can get to you if they need to." he leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Thank you Matt. I don't know what I'd do with out you."

Matt ran across the street to the nearest pharmacy. He hated when Gray was sick. It had only happened one other time, but he just didn't like it when other people were sick. He coasted down isles of medication until he found Mylanta and NyQuil. Then he went and found rasberry ginger ale, and he didn't buy her a whole case but he did grab her three bottles. She would drink it even if she wasn't sick. He made his way to an open cash register.

"$14.76." the cashier looked up. "hey your Evan Bourne aren't you?" Matt nodded at him

"Yes I am." He threw a 20 down on the counter.

"would you mind signing something?"

"Nope that's fine." Matt took the change from the cashier. And opened up a sharpie, he just really wanted to get back to Grey, and they had a plane to catch later tonight. The boy looked around for something to give him. Matt sighed and pull on the bottom of the shirt and flattened it on the counter and quickly signed that, then headed out the door and back to the hotel.

Jeff whistled as he walked toward the elevator. He was headed to the gym when he looked down the opposite hall. He smiled and headed to Grey's room. When he got there he noticed that her door was open.

"knock knock." He peaked his head around the corner. The room was dimly lit and the TV was on and Grey sat up in bed, her hair was falling out of the ponytail, and her eyes were dark and drooping.

"Hi Jeff." slowly he walked in letting the door click behind him.

"I was just coming up to see if you wanted to work out... but I'll take it as a no." Jeff sat down on the bed.

"I would but I think I caught a bug or something. Matt went to go get NyQuil, and ginger ale and stuff like that." She let out a small cough. "I'm surprised you going to today especially after benching yesterday."

"Don't worry I'm not moving my arms, they hurt to much. I was just gonna run." Grey smiled at him. She still felt a bit awkward around Jeff, but not as bad as everyone else."OK well get some rest I guess I see you at the air port or Washington." He stood up headed out.

"Yup you will. Oh and Jeff can you leave the door open so Matt can get back in?"

"Yup not a problem." As Jeff left he ran in to Matt.

"What were you doing here?" Matt didn't mean to sound as mean he did he was just surprised to see him yet again.

"I was on my way to work out and wanted she see if she'd like to join me again." she was awake so I talked to her for a bit." Matt felt bad now, he had never been so protective around someone before.

"Thanks I bet she really appreciated it." Jeff smirk

"Not a problem see you later on." Jeff headed back to the elevator, while Matt pushed open the door.

"I'm back." Matt dropped his bags, and handed her the medicine and poured her a glass of ginger ale.

"Thanks. And you really need to work on your jealousy, he was just checking in on me." Matt blushed, so she had heard him and Jeff.

"I didn't mean to sound like that. The two of you just all of the sudden started hanging out together." He took a seat, and she pushed her self up, taking doses of medicine.

"We met in the elevator on the way to the gym yesterday. We worked out. He benched 500. it looked painful so I told him id buy him dinner, and we went to dinner. But he wouldn't let me pay. Then he just came over." Matt had some ginger ale himself.

"He benched 500?" They both laughed.

"Yeah, I didn't think he'd do it." Grey looked down away from Matt, biting at her lower lip. "Matt um I have a question."

"Shoot."

"Would you mind sharing a room from now on. I mean get like one of those two room suits it will be nicer and then we don't have to get up to let each other in and out."

"Of course I wouldn't mind." She sipped on her ginger ale. "well are you packed for the trip?" She shook her head.

"Not totally I just need to throw my clothes in my suit case. What time is our plane leaving?"

"About 3. we should leave in like an hour. Do you think you'll be OK on the plane?"

"I should be. Just give me a double shot of NyQuil just to be sure."

"i might have to carry you off the plane then."

"I'm fine with that." Grey stood up and threw all her clothes in her suitcase, after throwing on cargo's and a sweat shirt,her and Matt grabbed there bags and called a cab that would take them to the air port to travel up to Washington.

**Author's Note: so I have had a couple reviews which is nice but I'm really trying. I was gonna have Grey end up with one character... but now I seem to be changing my mind. So faithful readers please tell me who you want her to end up with so I can switch the story to go that way. But if your not sure yet, just keep reading.**

** Much Thanks**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: i only own jade and the plot, every thing else is unfortunately not mine**

**Chapter 5**

The two sat down in the terminal. Grey was looking a little bit better but Matt was still a little worried. The air port wasn't as crowded as either of them had expected. Matt was just hoping that not too many people would recognize them. Grey still wasn't at her absolute best. He didn't want her to be bothered with autographs and pictures. Luckily they had made it through security without any problems. Grey stood up and walked over to the large glass windows staring out at the run way. Watching the planes come and go. Matt went and stood next to her.

"When I was little me and my grandpa would offer to pick everyone up from the air port. We'd come early and watch the planes come and go. I always loved flying. I guess I'm as close as I can get to flying, by wrestling." She turned to him smiling. Her face lite up. Matt felt his head get lighter, and his stomach knotted up. That moment he knew he was in love with Grey.

"Grey about last night." Matt smiled thinking about kissing her.

"Yeah I was meaning to talk to you about that."

"Really?" Matt mind began to wander.

"Yeah I think we should ignore that that happened. You know and just stay as friends." OK that defiantly was not what Matt was expecting to hear.

"Yeah that's sounds good." Grey saw Matt's face drop.

"Matt its not because I don't like you. Its just I don't want to ruin what we have, I couldn't stand it if I did something to make you hate me." Matt engulfed Grey in a tight hug.

"I could never hate you." Grey looked over a saw a couple small kids pointing over at them.

"Matt I think were going to be interrupted." Matt let go of Grey and saw the kids, twins a little boy and a girl, pointing over that them. Grey smiled and they quickly ran over.

"Are you Evan Bourne and Jade?"

"Yes we are."

"We'll be right back." The two ran over to their dad and started pulling on his shirt and pointing over to the two of them. The man took out a camera and motioned for his older son to come with him.

"Hey would you mind if I took a picture of you with the kids?" Matt knelt down and held out his arms and both the small children ran and took spots next to him.

"Not at all." Grey walked over to the eldest son who had to be 14 at most, but was taller then Matt. "You come with me sweetie." Grey took him and stood behind Matt and the other two. "Hun your gonna have to bend down a bit I'm a little short." the boy bent down and Grey leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. The dad took the picture, and when they finished the boys cheeks were still flushed from the kiss Grey had given him. "Enjoy your flight guys." The family walked back over to the neighboring terminal.

"Sorry bout that Grey."

"Don t be I love doing things like that. Did you see the smiles on those kids faces. That's the best part of this job I think."

_Flight C 713 to Washington is now boarding_

"C'mon lets get going." Grey and Matt both got on the plane and took their seats. Grey slept for basicly the whole flight, on Matt's shoulder. He wasn't complaining. Once they landed they grabbed their baggage, and took a rental car to the hotel. Matt and Grey walked it to their suit. First thing that Grey did was flip on to the bed.

"I call this one." Matt laughed and went and put his bags down in the other room. She was looking better that nap on the plane seemed to do her wonders. And the cold of Washington made her feel a bit more comfortable. Not that she minded heat, but it sucked when yo were sick and it was hot. Grey's Phone began to ring, and she flipped it open.

"Hello."

"Hi Grey this is Vince."

"Oh Hi."

"Have you checked into your hotel yet?"

"Just got in."

"Good, good."

"Listen I'm going to be putting you in a storyline starting this week."

"Cool lay it on me."

"Your gonna start to have romance with Jeff Hardy." Grey was taken aback, she definitely wasn't expecting that one. Sure she was friends with Jeff, but it would odd being romantic with him in front of everyone.

"OK."

"And then in a couple weeks I want Matt Korklan to get jealous and start a feud between him and Jeff over you." Great just what she needed. She really liked Matt but she didn't wanna ruin anything between them, she was nervous about a romantic story line with him too. Why couldn't it be with some one she really didn't know well. Like John, or Randy that would be easier then this.

"Not a problem." Especially between Matt and Jeff, Matt gets jealous easily, this would definitely cause problems she just knew it.

"So be at the arena early tonight so you and Jeff can work out what you are doing."

"Will do."

"Well thanks Grey. I already talked to Jeff about ti so all I have to do is call Matt."

"I'll save you some time and tell him my self, hes right next to me."

"Okay thank you very much. Good night Grey."

"Good night sir." the line went silent. Matt was just staring at her. "That was Vince."

"I heard." he sat down on the bed with her.

"I'm in a story line."

"Neat whats your cheesy soap opera." She giggled.

"It's yours too." Yes Matt thought its gotta be a romance thing. Yes this will help me out. "Me and Jeff are going to have a romance, and then you are going to become jealous in a few weeks and try to get me and break us up." Shit that is not what he wanted. Now he gets to look like an ass on TV, and she gets to make out with Jeff hardy NOT cool.

"Hey that works." Grey could tell he was disappointed, he really didn't like this story line, she didn't either.

"Well I gotta get ready we need to be there early tonight so that me and Jeff can figure out what were going to do tonight."

"Alright well my stuffs all set how bout you?

"It's all in the bag right there." Grey pointed over to her green duffel. Funny her ring name was jade and she had a lot of green stuff.

"Well then lets head to the arena, if were really early I think we can train a bit. For some one who wants to fly o badly she should work on her shooting star press." Matt grabbed both their bags.

"But that's yours."

"Don't worry I'm good at sharing. Plus I then get to be best friends with the only diva that does extremely high risk moves. It will be pretty cool." She jumped up and hugged him.

"Thanks so much." Matt dropped the bags and hugged her back he didn't want to let her go. "C'mon lets get going." He picked the bags up again and they were off to the arena.

**Authors Note: OK expect a new chapter soon I'm on a roll. So sorry for the delay between chapters but I have a very busy schedule I'm really really liking this story. It just takes me time to work with ideas. Please review they really make me happy, and wanting to keep writing thank you every one who's reading. Love you**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Only own Jade**

**Chapter 6**

Grey walked into the divas changing room, luckily she was the first one there. Good she didn't have to listen to mindless gossip. Some was fine but when you hear it all the time it really got old. She took off her sweats and slipped on her cargos, searching through her bag she found he dark green top. It really did look good on her, but it took ten minuets to put it on, because it wrapped around like 5 times. One it was on she bumped her hair up and put it in a half ponytail. This was as up as her hair would get, she let her curls run down her back, when she was a kid she hated having curly hair, every one elses was straight. Thank god her taste changed, she didn't look good with straight hair. She walked over to the mirror and put on some make up making her eyes pop even more with dark brown. She hated wearing make up, but for TV it was a necessity. A knock rapped at the door.

"Come in."

"Hey Grey I was just wondering what we should do tonight." Jeff walked in and stopped dead in his tracks. She looked sexy. He hadn't notice what she really wore to the rind before. And this was different from her long sleeve shirts she usually wore.

"OK well I'm all set." She threw her make up back in the bag. "you know you can come in farther then the door way." Jade started feeling uncomfortable again he was staring at her and he was standing pretty fer away from her. She quickly glanced over at the nearest mirror, good he didn't accidentally have a giant line across her face, but then what was he staring at.

"Yeah sorry." he walked in further but he could keep his eyes off her he had never met any one like her before.

"Well have you had any ideas?" She brought him out of his trance.

"Actually yeah I did since your fighting Stacey Keibler, and your gonna win. I talked to randy so that after you win he comes out and tries to attack you and I run out and save you. Then me and randy kick the shit out of each other."

"OK so which one of you wins?"

"Well we figured we just see what happens." Jeff smiled. "If I win you do a my hero thing and hug me and kiss. And if I loose well you basicly do the same thing." She laughed despite feeling really awkward.

"I think I can do that." Jeff stepped closer to her

"Would you like to practice?" A smirk played across his face. Grey panicked she really wasn't sure what was going on. Men never said anything like that to her. What was she talking about maybe he did just want to practice so that she didn't look like an idiot out there.

"I actually was going to go meet with Matt and train a bit before the match. I'll see you later then." she quickly left the changing room and went to find Matt. She was really confused. Did Jeff hardy like her? She knew Matt did. Eh she really didn't know what to do this never happened before. She quickly found Matt and headed over to work on some moves. Matt tried to teach her how to do a shooting star press. She landed it once she epic failed a couple times and then they stopped, she didn't need to injure herself before the match. Grey watched every one from the curtain she was the last match of the night. Her stomach still hadn't been feeling good but she could deal. She watched Matt's match, he was up against Cody Rhodes. It wasn't a bad fight at all, if Matt wasn't scheduled to loose he definitely would have had the win. Then it was her match Matt had given her, a good luck hug, and promised he'd be watching from the audience. He had already changed, and it was better to watch live then on a TV. Stacey went out first, and cheers erupted from the audience. The Jade's music hit. She ran out amazingly the crowd was louder for her then Stacey. The match began and Stacey had a huge advantage. Jade was not at her best tonight, from being sick. She was clothes lined, her hair was pulled, and she could hear the announcers talking about how The match would be over soon. Jade turned it around fast. She was going to win and she would do it without any help from any one. Soon Stacey was on the ground and she climbed up to the top rope. She looked around and spotted Matt up front by one of the barriers. She stood up and nailed it a perfect shooting star press and she had the cover.

**Here's your winner JADE!**

_**Wait a minuet whats Randy Orton doing out here.**_

__Jade turned around and she didn't have to fake being scared cuz she was. He was much bigger then her, and she had no idea he was right behind her. Jade fell back words and tried to scoot away, but randy kept coming closer with his evil stare.

_**Here comes Jeff Hardy**_

__Jeff slide into the ring and went right at punching Orton. Randy ended up RKO-ing Jeff and as he lied in the ring randy took out a chair and hit him over the head with it. He then grabbed Stacey's hand and walked out. Jade crawled over to Jeff.

"Are you OK? That looked like ti really hurt." Jeff pushed up on his elbows.

"Yeah. A little sore though I wasn't expecting the chair." They smiled at each other.

_**Well now whats going on between these two? I'm surprised Jeff can even sit up after that beating.**_

__Jade put both hand on Jeff's face and pulled him in for a kiss. They could hear the yelling from the fans echo all around. When she pulled away her forehead rested against his, and she bit her bottom lip he cheek red with color.

"Grey please do that again." She leaned back in a kissed him again. He fully sat up and wrapped his arms around her. She couldn't deny that she felt sparks.

_**Whoa I did not see this coming JR. Jeff Hardy and Jade. I really would mind being him right now. That was one hell of a lip lock.**_

__Jade stood up and left, blushing the whole way, and continuously looking back and smiling at Jeff.

Matt's heart felt like it had been broken into a million pieces. He was positive that he was in love with Grey, and seeing her kiss someone else, especially like that killed him. Matt quickly head back stage he needed to see Grey. He really needed to tell her how he felt.

**Authors Note: Told you a new chapter would be soon. I really liked this one. I'm kinda wanting her to go with Jeff I think they work together cuz there so opposite. On the other hand Matt and her are cute. Oh I just don't know. Thanks for the reads and reviews**

**Love ya**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: jade's mine that's it**

**Chapter 7**

When Jade reached back stage there were superstars crowded around the monitor and when she walked in everyone turned and start clapping and whistling at her. Her face was even redder, she quickly ran down the hall way heading toward her dressing room.

"Grey hold on." she whipped her head around and saw Jeff running after her. When he reached her he was doubled over trying to catch his breath. "Damn you run fast." Grey stared at the floor and fidgeted with her hands. She felt a bit weird around him. "Um I just wanted to know what your doing tomorrow night?"

"Um nothing that I know of why?" Jeff stood up. He smiled thinking about that kiss.

"I was wondering if I could take you to dinner?"

"Like a date?" Grey had only been on two dates in her life and they were both horrible. But this was Jeff Hardy.

"Yes exactly like that."

"Um sure. I guess I could do that." Jeff let out a sigh of relief.

"Great I'll be at your room at 8?"

"That sounds great to me." She couldn't help but smile.

"Me too. Um can I call you tonight?"

"Yeah I'd like that." Jeff took out his phone and handed it to her to put her number in. "Well I gotta go get changed up. I'll talk to you later tonight?" She started backing away and hit a the wall.

"Yeah." Jeff placed his hands on either side of Grey and leaned in with a gentle kiss. He pulled away and danced back down the corridor towards catering. Grey laughed she had a date with Jeff hardy tomorrow night. She screeched happily and ran down the the diva's dressing room.

Matt was waiting in the locker room when Grey came in, he scared her so bad that she nearly fell over.

"Jesus Matt. You could've warned me or something." she laughed and walked over to her bag grabbing, her shirts. She walked into the shower room so that she could change her shirt.

"Um Grey, I've been meaning to tell you something." it was now or never.

"Oh Matt I almost forgot I wanted to tell you something too." She walked out stuffing her top back in her bag, and sat down to untie her boots. Matt felt his stomach tie up maybe he wouldn't have to say anything. "Um Jeff asked me out after the show, so he gonna take me to dinner tomorrow." Never mind that.

Grey looked up at Matt and saw him grow more frustrated by the minuet. She was such an idiot. She knew Matt liked her, so why the hell did she just tell him she was going out with Jeff. "Matt I'm sorry I didn't-"

"Its fine. I just thought because of the other night, and the rooming together that...you know if you liked someone else you could've lead me on just a little less." Matt turned to leave but She caught his arm.

"Matt I'm sorry I wasn't thinking its just... were best friends, and I like what we have, I don't want to ruin it."

"So last night when we kissed and fell asleep together... what did that ruin?" Grey couldn't say anything, everything had been fine after that. She just broke his heart and she knew it. "I'll see you tonight when you get back." He left slamming the door behind him. It wasn't that she wasn't attracted to Matt, because she definitely was. She just really liked him as a friend and didn't want to loose him that had happened to her before. She was such an idiot she really didn't mean to hurt Matt's feelings she was just excited. Well look where that just got her. She picked up her bags and walked out and head to the parking lot. Once she got out there she realized, that her and Matt had rent one car and came together. Great her best friend was pissed at her, she didn't have a car and to top it off it was cold and rainy.

"Loose something."

"Um you could say that." John was heading to his car, when he found Grey standing in the rain, she looked really upset about something.

"Are you gonna be OK?"

"Probably, hey john would you mind if I caught a ride with you back to the hotel?"

"Not at all. Didn't you drive here." She nodded her head.

"Yeah. I'll tell you about it in the car?"

"That's cool with me."

The two had made it half way back to the hotel with out a single word.

"So why your down?"

"Jeff asked me out and I said yes." John was very confused he kept glancing back and forth from the road to Grey, he really wasn't sure if she was being serious or not.

"And that a bad thing?"

"Well not that part. I was excited so I told Matt which was dumb to no end."

"He didn't like the news?" John was still confused but she was talking so she would feel better and eventually he would get the whole story.

"No because he likes me and I told him that we shouldn't date because I didn't wanna ruin or friendship because that happened to me once. And its not because I'm not attracted to him or anything because I am its just Jeff is Jeff. And I told Matt with out thinking, and he got upset with me, and angry and he took the car we came in." OK there it was, he wasn't expecting it all at once but hey now he knew what happened.

"He'll come around just give him time. He wont be able to stay mad at you for long. Just go enjoy your date don't worry about Matt being mad at you." they pulled in to the hotel parking lot.

"Thanks john."

"Any time." She leaned over and hugged him. She made her way into the hotel and up to the room, when she walked in she saw Matt on her bed watching TV.

"Grey I'm sorry-"

"For leaving and taking the car so I was stuck at the arena and not even coming back for me or calling? Cuz I would like that apology. Thank god john was still there and nice enough to give me a ride." She threw her bags down. "You really could have asked someone else to give me a ride. For all you knew I could've had to walk here in the rain." Matt stood up and went over to hug her, but she backed away. "and excuse me if I was excited and wanted to tell my best friend about it. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"But you did Grey. You knew how I felt about you. And after you kiss me you then tell me you don't want to have a relationship with me. Then you go make out with Jeff hardy and agree to go out with him. Did you really think that wouldn't bother me?" Now she was really pissed off how dare he start yelling at her after leaving her stranded.

"First of all kissing Jeff was in my job description so leave that one out. And I felt really bad about what I did and wanted to apologize, but now I don't think I will because you just left me, and are yelling at me about things you really shouldn't be yelling at me about." Grey pushed her way passed him and grabbed her bag and stomped out the door. Matt fell back on to the bed. That was not how he wanted that conversation to go.

Grey wandered around the halls. She went to call Jeff but she didn't have his number, she sighed falling back against the wall and sinking to the floor. Her night was so great why did it have to end so horribly. She felt her eyes welling up, she almost never cried. Her phone began to ring.

"Hello."

"Hey Grey its Jeff."

"Oh thank god um listen something happened and I was wondering if I could room with you tonight?"

"Yeah of course. I'm in 603. whats wrong?"

"Um I'll tell you when I get there OK?"

"Yeah come on over." She hung up the phone and quickly made her why up the stairs she didn't wanna run into any one on the elevator. She didn't want to talk to any one. She didn't even need to knock on the door when she got there Jeff heard foots steps and opened it right away and engulfed her in a hug. Quickly he pulled her in to the room and shut the door. "What happened?" He pulled away and tucked her hair behind their ears.

"Matt is just being a jealous ass at the moment."

"Really now?"

"He got mad at me cuz I'll go out with you and not him. So he ran outta the arena took our car and just left me there. John gave me a ride back but then when I got back I started yelling at Matt for leaving me and he was yelling at me about you and its just a huge mess." Jeff wanted to ask her why she would date Matt but he really didn't want to pry at the moment.

"Well stay here for the night and talk to him tomorrow, I'm sure he'll come around sweet heart." He wiped a tear from her cheek. "But for right now why don't you lay on down in the bed. Your getting your self all worked up and I don't want it to make you sick." Jeff pulled back the covers and she laid down, letting him cover her up.

"Thank you Jeff."

"Not a problem. Sweet dreams." he clicked the light off and with in minuets she was deeply asleep. Jeff sat down on the couch, admiring how easily she fell asleep. He had no idea Korklan liked her like that, according to her they were just friends. oh well no point in worrying bout it know. They'll be fine by tomorrow night. But him and Matt are gonna have problems. At least the story line acting will be a little bit easier. Jeff stared back at Grey she looked so peaceful. For a few more hours he mindlessly watched TV not even paying attention, just replaying those nights event over and over in his head.

**Authors Note: So Matt and Grey had a bit of a fight... they made it bigger then it needed to be but doesn't that happen all the time, but I'm liking where this is going definitely one of my favorite stories I've written I'm absolutely loving it. And thank you every one who reviews you really make me smile I love the input/compliments.**

**Love ya**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Grey woke up, in the dark room the TV was on, and Jeff was sound asleep in the arm chair. She felt so bad. Last night she came running into the room and crying mess and then she took his bed. She looked over at the alarm clock, 10:23 am. Quietly she slipped out of bed and made her way to the bathroom. slowly she pull her shirt and sweats off and turned the hot water on and stepped in the shower. The water poured down her back. She felt better already. She leaned up again the cool tile and breathed in the warm steam. Her eyes closed and all the events from last night flooded back. The match, kissing Jeff, argument with Matt, the ride home with John, arguing with Matt again, and crying to Jeff. Matt hadn't even said anything about her shooting star pressed she was so excited about it that why she looked for him before she did it she wanted to make sure he saw. He never really got the chance too, she threw a wrench into the situation before he could even say anything. She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the bathroom door slam. Grey poked her head out of the curtain, and saw a long sleeve shirt sweats and boxers folded on the sink. She smiled and finished her shower, and dried off and put on the clean clothes left out for her. She brushed her hair down a bit and wiped the extra make up off her face. She grabbed her dirty clothes and walked out. Jeff was sitting on the bed watching TV and plates of food were sprawled at the end of the blankets.

"Morning darling. I didn't know what you liked to eat so I got mostly every thing." It was true there were waffles, pancakes, bagels, and juice.

"Well you're lucky that I like all of those. And thank you for the clothes." She sat down and grabbed a fork taking a huge bite of pancakes.

"I thought you'd like something clean." He handed her a glass of juice.

"Yes that was very nice of you." she took the glass, and both their eyes caught, she began to blush.

"I'm sorry if they're a little big on you.." Big was an understatement. The shirt he gave her was so long that you couldn't see her hands unless the sleeves were rolled, and the sweats were rolled up as far as they could go but she was still walking on the bottoms. Jeff still thought she was beautiful. If there was such thing as love at first sight, it had hit Jeff Hardy.

"It's fine I usually like stuff bigger." Jeff burst out laughing, Jade became redder and fell forward covering her face, and laughing along with him. "You know what I meant." all he could do was smile at her.

"I know but I couldn't resist." Jade finished up the plate of pancakes.

"So what should we do for the house show tomorrow night?"

"Wow forgot we had a house show. Um I'm not sure were you OK with last night." he really hoped so, if he could have that happen every night he'd be a happy man. Even if Randy had to beat him up first.

"In the ring? Yeah. It was weird walking backstage and having everyone clap when I walked in."

"Oh so that's why you were running so fast."

"Yeah I'm not used to people watching my personal life. Hell I'm not even used to my personal life."

"What do you mean?"

"I've only been on like 2 dates." She couldn't be serious. Jeff knew she wasn't lying though. She was beautiful, and sweet, and fun, why wouldn't any sane man want to date her?

"Really?"

"Yeah remember when I said I was a chubby kid, well I'm quiet also. Not a very good relationship combination."

"Well then its too bad for every one else, who missed out."

"Thanks Jeff. And as far as the house show is why don't we just play it by ear?"

"Sounds good to me." The two finished up breakfast. Grey's hair was finally dry she tousled it around a little bit, but that back of the sweat shirt was still a bit damp.

"I should head back to the room. I really need to work things out with Matt."

"Yeah that would probably be good." She stood up and grabbed her clothes from last night. Jeff didn't want her to leave, but it she did need to talk to Matt. He walked her to the door.

"Thanks so much Jeff. I really appreciate this." she looked down at the clothes she was wearing. "And I'll bring the clothes back as soon as possible."

"Don't worry about it. They look better on you." Grey started blushing again. He loved when she did that. "So remember I'm picking you up at 8."

"How could I forget." She rose up on her toes and placed a kiss on his cheek. She then headed down the hallway.

Grey pulled out her card key, and opened up the door to her and Matt's suite. He quickly jumped off the bed and ran and hugged her.

"Grey I'm sorry." She smiled and hugged him back. "You were right I shouldn't have yelled at you for what happened in the ring, and I'm sorry for just leaving you." They pulled away.

"Matt listen I didn't mean to hurt your feeling's I was just excited, and it was nothing against you because I do like you but I want you to stay my best friend and I don't want anything to ruin that." Matt hated hearing her say that again. He wanted to plead with her that nothing would be ruined. But he was afraid if he pushed her they would have another fight. Last night he had wanted to tell her he loved her. He had wanted her to say she felt the same too. He couldn't do that now.

"Grey it's fine, it was a mistake, you did come to apologize I over reacted. Would you like some breakfast?"

"Actually I just had breakfast with Jeff." she had already been with Jeff this morning. "He ordered room service this morning." He assumed she would have roomed with John, or Kelly or someone last night not Jeff Hardy. She barley knew him. He then noticed her clothes in her hand, she was wearing them last night. The clothes she had on now were way too big for her, they had to be his.

"You spent the night with him! You barely know him!"

"Here's you being ridiculous again. He let me sleep in his bed while he slept in an arm chair, and this morning I took a shower and he gave me clean clothes and got breakfast. There is nothing wrong with that." she turned to walk out of the room again, she really couldn't take this.

"I'm sorry, please I'll stop." She was really annoyed, Matt really was a sweet heart but she had never seen him act like this.

"did you see my shooting star? It would be good for you too see my moves if you wanna be friends with one of the few high flying divas."

"I did. You were amazing."

"Thanks Matt." She hugged him again. Matt really cared about her, this was just something that he would have to deal with.

**Authors Note: So I was kinda stuck after that last chapter but now I think I fixed it. So I'm interested in how this is going to play out. Well next chapter is Grey's date with Jeff, hmm what does he have in store for their date? I'll figure it out tonight lol well thanks for the reads and reviews they make me happy**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Seven thirty rolled around. Grey had all ready gotten ready. She wore a back dress that almost had long sleeves, and she wore a pair of gray leggings. Matt was watching a show with her while she waited for Jeff to show up. He had never seen her wear a dress before not that it really made a difference since basicly all of her was covered. But it did look pretty on her.

"Matt are you OK you've been really quiet." She knew what was wrong. This was really uncomfortable, maybe it was a bad idea that her and Matt roomed together. This all probably wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for that dumb story line.

"Yeah I'm fine. You look really nice tonight." Why did he just say that . He knew he was making things worse but he couldn't help it.

"Thanks Matt." This was just so awkward. Thankfully Jeff was early. Grey rushed to the door.

"Hey Grey... wow you look great."

"Thanks. I'll see you later Matt." Quickly she shut the door and the two were off. Matt mentally slapped his self. He didn't want her to feel awkward or to be miserable around him. And as much as it hurt him to see her with Jeff he wanted her to be happy.

Jeff had taken Grey out to a nice dinner, with no interruptions by any one. Grey really liked Jeff he was fun and sweet, and everything she wasn't but still some of what she was. She just loved being with him.

luckily both the restaurant and the beach were within walking distance from the hotel. So after dinner the two walked to the beach, they were stopped a couple times on the way but neither really cared, fans were who made them who they are and they were glad to meet them. The weather wasn't bad since it was about April. When they got to the beach the two sat in the sand on the beach watching the waves come back and forth.

"Grey?"

"hmm?"

"I've been wanting to ask you something."

"OK."

"Just out of curiosity why did you tell Matt you wouldn't date him?" Grey wasn't expecting him to as that. Hell she didn't even remember telling him that. But she was such a mess last night that it must have just slipped out.

"It's cuz he's my best friend, I just see him more like a brother. I think hes attractive, but I would rather keep a brother then risk a boyfriend. I had a friend like him in high school and we kinda had a thing for each other, we went out on like one date it went well, then all of a sudden he stopped calling me and didn't want to hang out with me. The only time I got a phone call was if he needed something. I forgot about him after that." Jeff couldn't understand how someone would just give up on a friendship for no reason like that. He also couldn't imagine any one not wanting to be around Grey. Not only was she beautiful but she was a fun and caring person.

"well he missed out." Grey hugged her knees closer to her and squished her feet in the sand. Jeff moved so he sat across from her. "Have you told Matt that?" She shook her head. "Well maybe it would be good. It would probably put it more into perspective for him."

"I think I will." She saw Jeff staring at her again. "Why do you always do that?"

"Do what?"

"Stare at me like that." Jeff smirked

"Because you're Beautiful." Grey blushed, no one had ever really said that to her before. "Especially you're eyes I always get lost in them." She had no idea what to say. Jeff loved it when she blushed, he loved everything about her. "Come on lets get going, we gotta be up early for training and then we have a house show." He stood up and helped her up as well, and the two walked back to the hotel.

"Thanks for tonight Jeff I had a great time, as cliche as that sounds." She bit her lip, she did that when she was nervous.

"Well I did too darling, and I was thinking about something would could for tomorrows house show."

"What is it?"

"This." Jeff pulled her close, and gently kissed her lips. "Does that sound like a good idea?" Grey couldn't catch her breath, he had literally took it away.

"Yes but I think we can work on it a bit more tomorrow before the show." Both of them couldn't stop smiling. "I'll see you in the morning."

"I cant wait." Grey opened the door to her suite and slowly closed it as Jeff headed back down the hall. When she was full in the room she noticed that Matt wasn't on her bed watching a movie like he normally was. Slowly she opened the door to his suite and there he was on the bed with a box of pizza, watching some zombie movie.

"Hey Grey how was your night?" He showed another slice of pizza in his mouth.

"It was great, I see ours was eventful." She walked over and laid down on the bed next to him. Staring at the screen. "why are you even watching this, they're all the same?"

"Cuz it's fun to make fun of." Matt handed her a slice of pizza. She took it it tasted so good, pizza was just an amazing food. She was hungry too after the few hours she spent with Jeff on the beach.

"Yeah you've got a point there." Things seemed like they were back to normal Grey liked this, just chillin with Matt and eating pizza and making fun of zombie movies. She had planned on Matt being his jealous self and an argument, and trying to explain to him what she had told Jeff earlier. But this was nice, maybe Matt had come to terms with things.

"So whats the plan for tomorrow?" Matt took yet another piece of pizza.

"Wake up. Shower. Eat. Work out. House show. And then I have no idea." Matt liked this but he wanted to kiss Grey. He knew he couldn't it would upset her and threaten their friend ship which neither wanted. Matt would just have to move on.

**Authors Note: so sorry that the chapter is a bit short but hey I kinda needed it to go on. Well hey next chapter is a house show, and then next is another episode of RAW so lets see what Grey and Jeff are gonna do *wink wink*. Please review I love you all thanks.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Grey woke up bright and early around 7 am. She had a hard time sleeping past ten. So she was up and dressed for the gym and eating room service within the hour. Matt made his way out of the bedroom wiping the sleep form his eyes.

"Why the hell do you get up so early?" Matt had gotten up to use the bathroom with all intention of going back to bed after word, but the smell of pancakes was quickly waking him up.

"Just cuz." Groggily he made it to the bathroom and then came back and sat down on the bed taking a plate full of pancakes.

"You know you could have the decency to put on pants." Matt hadn't realized that he was still in his boxers.

"Well you know what you..." Matt looked her up and down trying to poke fun at something. "Shouldn't wear pants and shorts at the same time." Not really making fun of her but he was tired and just wanted pancakes. "Why do you wear shorts over pants?"

"Just something I've always done." In truth when she was young she did it because she never liked wearing shorts because she didn't like her legs. It all just stuck with her even though she was a WWE diva. She never wore shorts, always pants. "So I'm going to head to the gym in a bit you want to come."

"Nope." He shoved another fork full of pancakes in his mouth. "Once I am done with these delicious pancakes. I am going back to bed." Grey smiled glad he was back to his normal self. So if Matt didn't want to she might as well bring some food to Jeff and see if he would like to go with her. Her and Matt finished and Matt stood up walked into his room flopped on the bed and was out in a matter of minutes. Grey grabbed a plate of pancakes and a glass of OJ and headed down to Jeff's room.

Jeff had just woken up and had thrown on a pair of sweats getting ready to head down to the gym, when there was a knock on the door. When he opened it he saw Grey standing in her gym clothes holding breakfast.

"I thought you may be hungry and I was looking for a gym buddy." this was a good day. Hey it had already started with a pretty girl showing up at his door with food. He loved his life. Then he noticed Grey blushing and she was staring at him. Life just got better the pretty girl with food was checking him out.

"Sounds good to me come on in a have a seat." Grey sat down and watched as Jeff quickly devoured the plate of food she had brought, in no time he had thrown t shirt on and the two were off to the gym..

"So you're up early mister Hardy"

"Well so are you miss Hastings" They were laughing noticing that the gym was empty apparently they were the only morning people on the roster. "So how did things go with Matt last night." Jeff hadn't heard about any fights but you never know with Grey she was quiet at times.

"Great I came home, and he was eating pizza and watching bad zombie movies. I joined in." Jeff was confused from what she had said Matt had been in a jealous rage.

"Were you expecting that?"

"No not at all I came back and he was his normal self it was nice." Jeff thought that was a bit odd, he would go from jealous to perfectly normal in a matter of one day. Hey whatever works. The two moved from machine to machine. Most of their time spent was making fun of zombie movies. And discussing what they would do for the house show. Jeff had a match so she was going to come out in the middle of it and distract him. She wasn't exactly sure what that would be yet. Jeff had told her to be creative. She was creative but she didn't want to do something Jeff wouldn't like. Oh well looked like there was nothing she could do about it now. She thought to how she had gotten back at Matt. She wouldn't mind Jeff seeing her like that, but she also didn't want a bunch of random people to... or did she. She had come up with the perfect plan but it wouldn't work tonight. She'd just have to go simple tonight.

"What are you smirking for Grey?" She had forgotten what was going on. She looked down at the counter on the treadmill. 7.3 miles, wow she really spaced out. She looked up at Jeff; every time she saw him smile she melted.

"Just thinking of what I'm going to do at tomorrow night's taping" Jeff smirked himself.

"Care to share."

"No I want it to be a surprise."

"Is it a good surprise?"

"Yes a very good surprise." Grey's mind began to wander, she was thinking of Jeff without his shirt on this morning she wanted to run her hands all over his body, tangle her fingers in his hair, trail kisses along his neck, she want to- . She shook the thoughts away, she shouldn't be having thoughts like that especially about someone she had known a little longer than a week. Jeff on the other hand let his mind wander farther than hers had, he too found it weird that he was having thoughts like that about someone he had just met, but he felt a connection to Grey. He could really see himself with her, he was falling for Grey and he was falling fast. "You're staring at me again." Jeff couldn't help it, and when she said it this time she smiled, she didn't look awkward anymore.

"Sorry can't help it." They stopped walking, and Jeff leaned in capturing Grey's lips. Once he pulled away Grey wrapped her arms around his neck and dragged him back for more. Jeff's arms griped her waist and lifted her off the ground. She wrapped her legs around him and tangled her fingers in his hair. Jeff walked over so that her back was pressed to the wall. One of his hands ran under her shirt and along her lower stomach causing her to moan into his mouth. She pulled away and began kissing his neck, nipping at the exposed flesh. He groaned, and her fingers ran along the hem of his shirt and soon enough the shirt was off and was thrown aside.

"Whoa didn't know this gym was occupied."John was smirking at the two. Grey was mortified she had never done anything like that before in her life. Slowly Jeff let her down.

"Sorry john guess I forgot to put the sign up." Jeff laughed and grabbed his shirt off the floor. Grey pulled down her shirt, and quickly excused herself running up to her room. Her face was burning she couldn't believe that she had done that. Not that she minded it when it was happening. He was a great kisser, and his body felt absolutely amazing, if john hadn't walked in she would've had her way with him right there.

Jeff threw his shirt back on.

"Uh you may want to make sure she's ok?" John stared at the door that Grey had just run through. Jeff laughed a bit.

"I'm sure she's fine just a bit embarrassed; just give her some time to calm down."

"Well you're lucky it was me and not Korklan who walked in." Jeff knew that would have been a disaster waiting to happen. But he couldn't help feeling bad for him he knew the situation he was in.

"Yeah well I'm gonna go grab her see ya tonight." Jeff bounded out of the gym and john could only laugh. He wouldn't have thought he'd catch the two of them like that let alone in a public gym.

Jeff found grey in the lobby eating a sandwich. He had almost ran by her thinking she had gone up to the room.

"Hey you." He sat down next to her. She took another bite and stared down at the table. "You ok?" She nodded and looked up at him, her cheeks were a rosy pink, instead of the burning red they had been.

"I just have never done anything like that before." Her face burned a little brighter. Jeff didn't see that coming, he defiantly thought there was some experience behind that.

"The outa curiosity…" he really didn't know how phrase the question. Thankfully thought she caught his drift.

"I don't do stuff unless I really really like someone, it takes a lot for that." Jeff felt his face get red now. So he meant a lot to her. This day couldn't get any better. Neither one could say anything; they just smiled at each other.

"Well I guess I'm gonna grab a shower and get ready for tonight." Jeff stood to walk away then he quickly turned around and placed a light kiss on grey's lips. She was surprised and so were a few people who were walking through the lobby.

"Yeah I'll see you tonight." He backed away to the elevator. And she went back to eating her sandwich; nothing could bring either one down today.

**Authors Note: ok really liked the chapter wasn't originally going to have this much in it but hell I was on a roll, so next chap they will be at the house show nothing too big I think but the one after will be big… I hope lol I love you please review thanks so much**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

That night Jeff had a match at the house show so basicly jade could sit back and watch and she did just that. Jade accompanied him to the ring and after word there was some hugging but nothing to over the top just sweet simple and to the point. The next night she was going to have another match against Stacey, and Jeff was going to be ring side for the match. She had an idea but it went way over the top, but she had been told to be a tease for the next couple matches, and have here and Jeff really not be sure whats going between them. She could handle that. In about a month though would be when Matt jumps in as the over protective best friend who loves her (hmm that sounded so familiar). That would open a whole new can of worms. Grey couldn't wait, she loved dealing with jealous Matt. So she grabbed her bag and her and Matt drove out to the arena for RAW.

"So who's your match against tonight?" Grey was trying to break the silence, Matt was never this quite, for the past few days she really had to pry to get him to talk to her.

"The Miz." Matt never even took his eyes off the road, just gave her the simple answer. Finally they pulled into the parking lot of the arena.

"Matt." Grey placed her hand on his cheek and made him face her. "I know you have a lot of things on your mind but ignoring me wont help. Please just be your self again."

"Every time I've done that this week it epic fails." Grey let her hand down and sighed in defeat. She had no idea how to handle this. They would just have to work it out. Jade headed straight to the locker room. She wasn't as early as she normally was so it was a bit crowded. She weaved her way through the girls to her corner, and opened up her bag.

"Hey Jade."

"Oh hey Beth, and its actually Grey." Grey hadn't really gotten to know any of the other divas.

"Alright. I was just wondering if you and Jeff were actually together or if it was just story line?" Grey opened up her bag and began to look for her clothes.

"Um we.. uh.... I guess kinda together. I'm not really sure. Why?"

"Just wondering." And with that she was gone. Grey watched her leave and went back to getting dressed. Slowly she closed her bag and headed out the curtain to watch the matches. Grey left the locker room with her sweat pants and sweat shirt wrapped around her. She was a bit nervous. She had talked to Stephanie earlier and she thought that Grey needed to get the attention of the male viewers as wells as Jeff. So the two planned this out. Thank god she wouldn't have to dress like this normally.

"Hey Grey." She jumped a bit.

"Hey john, sorry you just scared me."

"Didn't mean too. I think that happened last time I saw you too." John smirked at her, and Grey's face turned bright red, she tried to forgot that john had walked in on her and Jeff in a bit of a awkward situation. "Hey it's all good girl if you want to be a freak go right ahead." She laughed a turned a bit brighter.

"I don't do things like that. Actually I've never done that ever I couldn't imagine doing that in a public place." John put the pieces together.

"Does that mean you're a-" She gave him a look that told him he shouldn't dare say anymore. He really couldn't believe she never had she was a very pretty girl. Or maybe she just didn't want to she was a good southern girl, even if she didn't act like one. He saw that she was getting more nervous and uneasy by the silence. "Come here." He held out his arms and she glad walked in to them. "Consider the subject dropped."

"Thanks john."

"Actually before it's fully dropped. Have you told Jeff?" she shook her head. "Ok." He hugged her tighter and let go just as Jeff walked over.

"All set darling?"

"I hope so I'm a little nervous." Jeff would be ring side for her match, which didn't help with the nerves either. She slowly looked up at him. God did she loves his eyes, she always found herself lost in them.

"Don't be you'll be fine, the fans love you." He threw his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into him placing a soft kiss on her forehead. Batista walked behind the curtain which was Jeff cue to head out to the announcers table. After Jeff left Grey undid her sweat shirt and pulled off her sweats. When she looked up john seemed a bit shocked.

"It was Steph's idea."

"Don't get me wrong I like it I'm just not used to seeing you like that." She adjusted her shorts a bit he was right. The boots were normal but she hadn't wore fishnets in years, and any time she moved her shorts seemed to disappear. The shirt was horrible, but it was a bit less then she was used to. She had taken one of Jeff's shirts and cut it up very small, hopefully he noticed it was one of his shirts.

"Yeah tell me about it." Then she heard her music hit and she ran out when she did she heard more screams than ever before.

"_**And there's jade, whoa I wouldn't mind spending time with her tonight, how bout you Jeff?..Jeff?... you ok there?"**_

Jeff could not believe it, she looked amazing, he would never imagined her wearing shorts, of all things, and was that his shirt. Damn did she look good.

"_**Yeah I'm good JR sorry just kind of zoned out there."**_

"_**Well mind telling about you two after last week?"**_

She crawled into the ring, and he caught something, was that a tattoo, and it was a little one either, it was all down her thigh and dipped into her boot, he'd have to ask her about that later.

"_**What can I say king she's a firecracker. I think I'll be keeping her around for a while not really too sure yet."**_

Grey smiled trying to calm her breath. She was going win. Stacey came out and it was a great match, Grey was planning on finishing her with a shooting star press but Stacey rolled out of the way one she made it to the top rope. At the end Stacey could barley move. Grey slipped out of the ring and walked over to Jeff kissing him full on the lips. She pulled away and waved go by and headed up the ramp.

"_**if you'll excuse me gentlemen I think there's someone I need to chase after."**_

Jeff threw off his head set and ran up the ramp after Grey.

**Authors Note: so I was in a bit of a rut but I think I'm out of it and I'll be getting a couple more chapters up soon thanks everyone who is reading and reviewing. Especially reviews they really make my day**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

She basicly had run up the ramp and threw the curtain she really wanted to throw her sweats back on. When she made it there her sweats had been moved. Some one must have moved them back to the divas locker room.

"Hey..." Jeff caught up to her. Quickly she hunched over and folded her arms around herself. "Everything thing OK?"

"Someone moved my sweats." Jeff was still amazed at the differences in her ring personality and herself. Quickly he took his shirt off.

"Here this might help a bit." He handed it over to her and she smiled and threw it over her head. It was big enough that it went to her mid thigh.

"Thanks that's a bit better." She couldn't help feeling her self flush. It always seemed to happen when he took off his shirt, it was even more since she was now wearing it. She wasn't used to someone having this effect on her. She saw men with out their shirts all the time, hell she even saw Matt in his boxers at least once a week, and it didn't have this effect. He swung his arm over her shoulder to walk her back to the locker room.

"I do have a question though."

"And that would be?"

"That tattoo of yours." She hadn't even realized that any one could see it, actually she had forgotten about it.

"What about it?"

"Well would you mind showing me it. I mean you've already seen mine." She definitely had, it reached from the back of his neck and winded down his arm.

"Well in order to do that I would have to take my pants off." in the background they heard someone start to choke. Grey didn't even have to turn around, Jeff did and stared laughing when he saw John's eyes wide and trying to catch his breath. "John don't even say a word." Both her and john had been caught in odd situations and conversations the past couple days, how that happened she really didn't know. Grey laughed a bit, and continued walking.

"Well we can do that later." Jeff caught her before she could walk into the locker room.

"Do what later?"

"You can take your pants off and show me." She blushed as he smirked at her. She couldn't believe she had said that. Well she was a bit of a flirt but stuff like that didn't normal come out of her mouth. "How bout you get into some of your normal ring wear, and we go check out the club scene, a bunch of us are heading down."

"That sounds great. I'll be out in a minuet." When she walked Beth was there yet again. Grey didn't know why but she didn't get a good vibe from her.

"You going out with everyone tonight?"

"Um yeah." She really didn't know why Beth was talking to her. It just happened randomly. "are you?"

"No I'm going back to the hotel. I need to get up early to train." Grey quickly changed into her cargo's, and the green top she had worn at last weeks match. She really just wanted to get away from Beth.

"OK well then I guess I'll see you later." Beth watched her flee. She didn't know why but this girl intimidated her. There was talk going around the superstars, and diva's that she was going to be the next diva's champ, just cuz she could do some flashy moves. Beth was the one who deserved the championship, and if that mouse of a girl got it instead of her. There would be hell to pay.

They arrived at one of the clubs. Grey had never actually been to one. She never had anyone to go with. When Grey and Jeff walked in they found the rest of their coworkers at a table near the dance floor.

"Hey Grey wanna dance." She didn't even get to answer John had dragged her out to dance the dance floor, she smiled at Jeff as she was dragged away. "So I was wondering what you were gonna show Jeff that you needed to take your pants off for." She blushed.

"My tattoo."

"You're inked?" she nodded and turned pulling her pant down on the side to show the top of her tattoo the was high up on her thigh.

"And pierced too." He shook his head.

"So are you going to show Jeff tonight." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"I think so but nothing like that. I didn't even think that any one would notice it tonight."

"Well I didn't but Jeff only has eyes for you." She liked hearing that. The thought of him only being able to see her and actually wanting to be with her was an amazing feeling. "Where's Matt tonight?" That was a good question. She hadn't seen him since.

"Not really sure."

"You two OK."

"Yeah we just had a bit of a fight in the parking lot earlier. I haven't seen him since."

"I'm sure you'll figure some thing out."

Jeff watched from the table she looked like she was having fun. Good she need to relax a bit. He bet john had been dying to ask her why she had told Jeff earlier that she would have to take her pants off. That really was something that he hadn't expected her to say. She never failed to surprise him. He smiled and went to go cut in when his brother Matt grabbed his arm.

"Hey I'm going to get going."

"Why we just got here whats wrong?"

"Just broke up with Maria and -"

"Wait you broke up with Maria?" Jeff was surprised usually his brother told him everything, he hadn't heard any thing bad with him and Maria.

"Tell you about it later gotta go." and with that he ran out, he looked over across the room where Matt came from and saw maria with her head down and crying surrounded by a couple other divas. He would really need to talk to Matt later. He made his way over to Grey and john and cut in. the two dance for the rest of the night. Jeff had bought her one drink and that was all she would have, finally it was near two am, Grey had her head leaning on Jeff chest, his arms were around her and they were swaying to a slow song.

"You wanna head back to the hotel?" She nodded her head and smiled up at him and the two walked out of the club hand and hand. They walked into Jeff hotel room and he called up and ordered a pizza which was soon delivered. He had figured he call Matt up and invite him for a slice. He left a message hopefully he was doing OK, Jeff still didn't know what was going on.

"So I saw Matt leave earlier everything OK?"

"Not really sure, he said him and maria broke up and he ran out." He sat down on the bed handing her a slice of pizza.

"Odd he didn't say why?"

"Nope said he'd explain later." He watched her take a bite. "I'm sorry I forgot you've had pizza like every night this week."

"Its fine I really don't mind it." She felt exited for some reason, just being next to Jeff made her that way, she couldn't help wanting to kiss him like she did the other day in the gym.

"Grey you OK?"

"I'm perfectly fine." she smiled and pressed her lips to his. Her took his face in her hands and deepened the kiss pushing her back on to the bed. He kisses down her neck and slowly untied her top unraveling it from her body. She pulled his lips back to hers, and ran her fingers along the hem of his shirt, pulling it above his head. He trailed soft kisses down her stomach as he unbuttoned her pants, and slowly slid them off the pushed her legs open a bit and kissed up the inside of her thighs. Grey's mind was reeling she had never felt anything like this before. Her mind came back when she hear Jeff fumbling with his belt. "Wait." She stared up at Jeff. "I've never... um done... anything like this... like ever." Jeff's eyes widened. Wasn't expecting that.

"You mean your a-" she nodded, and Jeff pulled off his belt and sat down on the be next to her. "you could've said something earlier."

"I know but I didn't want to. I liked it." She did she just wasn't sure about everything yet. They both sat in a bit of silence, it was nothing against Jeff she just wanted to be in a real relation ship before making any decisions. When she finally looked back at him she found understanding in his eyes.

Jeff loved everything about this girl hell he was falling for her and he was falling fast. His eyes scanned over her almost bare body and found that tattoo of hers. It was butterflies of different colors all along her leg ending at the top of her foot, they were all surrounded by mist.

"Looks like I was right. It is all up your leg."

"Yeah it started with my foot and I just loved it."

"Why butterflies?" she sat up and stared at her leg, and then at his arm.

"Why roots?" he went to answer when there was a knock at the door.

"Hey Jeff open up." Jeff got up to answer the door, and picked his shirt up off the ground and handed it to Grey.

"Thanks.." he opened the door and Matt came in raging with anger.

"She was screwing her ex. I walked in on them man what the fuck is that about-" Matt shut up once he saw Grey she smiled and waved at him, and he noticed that she was in just Jeff's shirt. "Well you know you two could've just not answered."

"Don't worry you weren't interrupting that. So you walked in on her and her ex?"

"Yeah I mean I never expected this especially from her since the ass hole was the one who cheated on her when they were together." he sat down on the bed with Grey and grabbed a slice of pizza. "Have I met you?" she smiled

"Not really I'm Grey, or jade in the ring."

"Well its nice to finally meet you, Jeff seems to talk of nothing else all day." she smiled liking the thought of her being on his mind all the time. For the rest of the night they listened to Matt rant about his relationship with maria, Grey eventually passed out on the bed. Jeff had Matt move to the chair. Jeff lifted Grey up and covered her with the blankets. The two brother talked a bit longer eventually Matt fell asleep in the chair, and Jeff turned off the lights and climbed in bed next to Grey and kissed her forehead before falling asleep.

**Authors Note: so I finally got my plot twist and it only took like 12 chapters so my life should be much easier with this story. Thank you everyone who is reviewing. Love you lots**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Grey awoke early, her body never let her sleep past eleven. Jeff's arm was wrapped protectively around her, she glanced over her shoulder and saw Matt in the arm chair, his mouth was wide open and he was snoring loudly. How she slept through that she really didn't know, she slipped out of Jeff's grasp and went over the the bathroom to hop in the shower. Jeff felt her leave, he had been awake for sometime but he didn't want to move, he loved being next to her. Groggily he got and searched through his drawers and pulled out the sweat and t shirt he had loaned her last time she slept in his room, he quietly set them on the sink in the bathroom, and left. He looked over at his brother, who's next would probably be really fucked up after sleeping in that chair, he smacked him up side the head. Matt sat straight up, and calmed down noticing it was only Jeff, he wiped the drool away from him mouth.

"What the hell was that for?"

"Your snoring is ridiculous." Matt nodded and stood up stretching out his back, his bones cracked and echoed through the room.

"Wheres Grey." Jeff motioned his head to the bathroom. "You're not going to join her?" a smirk played across Matt's face.

"No its like that with her." Matt nodded.

"She's a nice girl. I can see why you never stop talking about her."

"Hell I cant even stop thinking about her." and it was true, Jeff felt alone with out her. It was like he was whole when he was with her, she was his missing piece.

"Your in love with her aren't you?" Jeff went to open his mouth but nothing came out... he wasn't sure, actually thinking about it just made him smile he was falling for Grey, and pretty fast.

"Yeah I think I might be." Jeff couldn't help but smiling.

"So." Matt stretched his arms back cracking everything in his shoulders. "What did I interrupt last night."

"Nothing, I was just giving her a t shirt to wear." Matt didn't believe him. "I'm serious nothing happened."

"OK." Grey walked out steam pouring from the door way behind her. Her long hair was dripping down the back of Jeff's t shirt and the pants were rolled at the waist and at the bottom so she didn't walk on them. Both brothers stared at her, she noticed Jeff's eyes he seemed to be looking at her like she was the only thing he saw. An awkward silence fell on them, she knew Matt probably want to talk more bout his current situation. "I better get back to Matt he's probably wondering where I've been. We're still trying to settle things."

"OK darling ill be here if you need me." Jeff held out his arms and she gratefully walked into them. She could think of any where else she would rather be, but she really needed to settle things with Matt, she wanted her best friend back.

"I will. It was nice meeting you Matt." Matt waved form his chair as she headed out the door.

"You too."

Grey exited the elevator and head down the hall to the room that she shared with matt. She sighed and opened the door. Matt was sitting on the bed in his boxers watching TV. He smiled when Grey walked in the door. He knew she was wearing Jeff clothes and that she had spent the night with him. But last night he realized he didn't want to loose her he would need to deal with Jeff.

"You didn't come back last night." It wasn't a jealous question he was just curious.

"Yeah I went out with Jeff and a few others. We went to the club. Then I went back to Jeff's room and Matt came and we helped him out with his current ex girlfriend problem."

"Him and maria broke up." Grey nodded. Maybe this wouldn't be as hard as she thought.

"Listen Matt about yesterday." he sat up.

"Don't worry bout it. Sad that it took me that long." He walked over and hugged Grey. She fell into his arms it felt so good to hug her like that again. She smiled and backed away.

"Thanks Matt it great to have you back to your self. So no more fighting or ignoring me?"

"No not at all." She smiled and hugged him again. Good she had her best friend back.

Beth woke up early and headed to the gym to train. She need to be at her best. Creative was looking for a new woman's champion and she was going to get it, she had to. She had heard rumors that Grey was up next for a shot. It couldn't be possible that they would do that I mean she hasn't been here long at all. The doors slowly pushed open and in waked maria. She didn't see Beth because she was still crying. Beth usually kept to herself but something told her to go see maria.

"Hey you doing OK." Maria jumped, Beth sighed and walked over to her.

"No I totally screwed every thing up." she pulled her hand to her face and cried even harder. Beth sat next her.

"What happened."

"I cheated on Matt." Beth couldn't help but feel that this could be a good thing.

"I'm so sorry hunnie." Maria cried even harder, but for some reason Beth could not stop smiling.

**Authors Note: Sorry it took so long. But its basicly my transition chapter I needed something there. And expect an update soon. And thank you so much to ****BourneBetter67**** for review every single chapter thank you so much.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I only own Jade. Unfortunately no else**

**Chapter 14:**

Before Grey knew it she was at the air port yet again. This time they were off to Sacramento her and Matt had been back to normal it was great, as she had plans to meet up with Jeff that night so all is good. The two made it through security and stared up at the terminal signs.

"So which way is 32?" Matt scoffed

"You mean 18?" she quickly took his ticket from his hand.

"No I men 32." she stared at both tickets, they were booked for different flights. Actually Grey's left 3 hours later then Matt's did. "I just thought you were being extremely paranoid about what time we got here since my flight doesn't leave till six and you wanted to get her for one." She sighed. She liked having some on to travel with.. "Guess we'll find 18 and I'll sit with you till your flight." He gave a weak smile and through his arm around her shoulder.

The two joked around for about an hour then Matt's flight started boarding.

"Call me when you get in OK. I should be there but do it just in-case so I can get you. Our room will be all set." He hugged her then headed off. Her face dropped now here she was in an air port alone for three hours and then she had a plane ride by her self. Slowly she mad either way over to the food court she grabbed a grinder and an iced tea and walked around searching for an open table when her eyes caught a head of multicolored hair. Jeff looked up to see her he smiled and waved her over, she gladly sat down next to him.

"When's your flight darling?" She slowly unwrapped her grinder.

"Um 6:15. yours?"

"Same. Looks like we got booked on the same flight." Grey let out a sigh of relief good she would know some one, maybe they could see if there were any open seats they could switch too so that they would be next to each other. "So your here early."

"Could say the same for you." She stared at his green eyes she seemed to get lost in them, quickly she pulled away and took a bite of her sandwich.

"I was dropping Matt off." Jeff crumples up his paper and threw it away he just sat and watched Grey. Every time he saw her she took his breath away.

"Me too." they both laughed. After she finished her grinder up the two started heading to the terminal. "I'm glad you got booked for this flight too, I was afraid I was going to be flying alone."

"Well I'm glad I got stuck with you too." they both smiled. Jeff threw his arm over her should and she wrapped her arms around her waist. They made it to the terminal, it was filled with people for the next flight. A group of boys, obviously a lacrosse team, since they were carrying lacrosse sticks, started point and shoving the others as they walked in.

"Darling I think we've been noticed." Jeff leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"What gave you that idea the pointing or the louder whispers of is that Jeff hardy and Jade?" In no time a few guys came over before they even opened their mouths jade put her hand up. "Yes were are. If you and your friends want pictures tell them to come on over. She stood up and took of her sweat shirt so she was in a tank top. The boys came rushing over. For a good twenty minuets the two took pictures, in most jade gave the boys kisses on the cheeks, on boy even bigger then Jeff picked her up bridal style and dipped her she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in close to go with the picture. Jeff even took quite a few with the boy, and both of them signed various items most of them being lacrosse sticks.

"Hey I have a question." One of the bigger boys asked.

"OK shoot." Grey said throwing her sweat shirt back on.

"Are the two of you actually together or is it just show?" Grey really wasn't sure how to answer that she looked over at Jeff. He pulled her in close and stared into her eyes.

"Well I was going to wait till later but since this came up in casual conversation... Jade will you be mine." She smiled she knew he wasn't acting he really was genuinely asking she could feel him tense up from being nervous.

"Of course I will Jeff hardy what took you so long." He smiled and picked her up kissing her passionately in front of everyone. She had her legs wrapped around his waist and her fingers dove into his hair. They could here a few wolf whistles, and a couple groans. He let her go and they waved good bye to the boys as the boarded their plane, they could here thanks being yelled at them. The two sat down in the now empty terminal, Grey leaned her head on Jeff shoulder, and he ran his finger through her hair.

"you know I was being serious right?" he asked afraid that she thought it was all acting.

"yes I was too." he smiled and kissed her forehead. She was finally his.

"please stay with me tonight?" she nodded and took out her phone to text Matt.

_Hey plane leaving in like and hour, Jeff is on same flight, I'm gonna be at his room tonight so just relax._

_Grey_

_Aw what the heck I even gave you the good bed and everything. OK then you lost it, meet me in the morning to train?_

_Matt_

_Yes defiantly _

_Grey_

She closed the phone and leaned up softly capturing Jeff's lips with hers.

"So sugar what should we do tomorrow night?" It was RAW the next night and there story line was the main thing.

"I think we should talk to Matt and he can start being all jealous like tomorrow night how does that sound. I think he'd be fine with it now." He hugged her tighter

"What ever you think is best sugar." the terminal filled up quickly and soon there flight was boarding. Before they even took off Grey was asleep on Jeff shoulders, once they landed he woke her up, but once they made it to the car she was asleep once again. This time when they reached the hotel he had the bell hop take their bags up and he carried Grey up to his room. In side he laid her down on the bed. And covered her up. He took of his shoes and crawled in next to her and fell asleep with her in his arms.

They next morning when Grey woke up it took her a minuet to realize where she was, slowly she tried to sneak out of Jeff grasp, but he was awake this time. He pulled her back down so that she was laying on top of him.

"And where do you think your going sugar?"

"I was going to go get my stuff and head down to the arena to meet Matt I promised id train with him today." He kissed her deeply never wanting to let her.

"He can wait." He pulled her closer to him wrapping his arms around her waist. She kissed back feverishly and they rolled over so Jeff was on top. He lightly kissed down her neck and nibbled at the exposed flesh. She moan his name. Oh god that enough to do him in right there, talk about a turn on. He lifted her shirt up a bit and kissed down her stomach.

"Jeff please lower." He kissed even farther down pulling her pants down slightly and kissing along the hem of her panties. She moaned again. "Mm more Jeff." He was about to when he realized this isn't what he wanted to do. He pulled away and stared at Grey. "Why did you stop?" He shook his head.

"I don't believe I'm saying this but call me a hopeless romantic, but I want you to be ready for something like this and it be special." wow way to sound cheesy. She sat up and pulled him into a kiss.

"As long as any thing I do is with you it will be special." they leaned their forehead against one another. "I appreciate you respecting me."

"Grey." he couldn't believe what he was going to do. "I think I'm falling in love with you." She couldn't believe it he was what? But her stomach was in all knots, and she was sure if she tried to walk she wouldn't be able to.

"I think I'm falling in love with you too." Jeff pulled her into a passionate kiss. He couldn't think of any where else he'd rather be. Jeff looked over at the clock, it was noon already.

"You should head on down the arena so you can train."

"You should two, I used your rental remember." The two got up and dress and headed over to the arena.

Matt was there for only about 15 minuets when he saw Grey and Jeff walk in.

"Hey Matt gotta talk about tonight, would you mind being jealous?" he walked on over to the the two.

"Naw what you got in mind."

"well I was thinking you interfere in my match profess your undying love for me and call out Jeff for a match and winner gets me." Jeff sent her a look he didn't remember this. She caught the look. "OK well Evan will win." Jeff's eyes widened. "But Jeff comes out takes me with him and we can cut a promo with me and you." Jeff calmed down a bit. He at least got her at the end.

"OK I'm game." Matt smiled he had an idea, and since it was acting no one could be mad.

"Sounds like a plan to me." The three turned around and saw Vince McMahon coming around the corner. "i was looking for you Grey. Well first of all I approve the whole thing good idea. And secondly I was coming to tell you that in four months at summer slam you my dear will be the knew woman's champion." Grey was speechless. She was going to be what? Both Matt and Jeff started hugging her. "I'll see you three tonight." Vince walked off and Grey still was unable to make words. She would be woman's champion, this couldn't get any better.

Beth was on her was to start training early she was in the diva's tag team match that night she went to turn the corner but stayed back when she heard Vince talking.

"I was looking for you Grey. Well first of all I approve the whole thing good idea. And secondly I was coming to tell you that in four months at summer slam you my dear will be the knew woman's champion." What it couldn't be possible she was going to be champion she just got here. Beth was furious. Then she had an idea. Grey wasn't going to have everything, she had the woman's championship that Beth couldn't help, but she could defiantly take something else away.

**Authors note: told you I would update soon so now it turns interesting, jade will be a woman's champion, I think Beth is a little pissed. I wonder what she has up her sleeve. Well I don't need to wonder I already know lol.**

** Thank you to everyone who reads and review I absolutely love them they really make my day so please review thanks so much**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Grey stood up behind the curtain her match was next Maryse walked up behind her. They were tag team together, she didn't even look at jade, she never even talked to her. she guessed they would just get this over and let that be that. Her music hit and she was on her way. Maryse followed her and looked utterly annoyed to be there. Well maybe she looked like that most of the time jade wasn't sure. She waited as maria and then Beth phoenix made their way to the ring. Maryse started out against maria. The match lasted for a long time. Jade stood on the apron cheering on her team mate as Maryse set up the french kiss and nailed it. She went for the pin but maria kicked out. Finally jade was in she clothes lined maria knocking her back to the ground Jade pulled her over to the corner and climbed to the top turnbuckle and shooting star pressed on to her opponent.

_**And here the pin 1...2... and wait here's Evan Bourne. **_

Jade didn't turn around but the ref counted 3 and next thing she knew she heard the bell she had won.

_**Whys Evan Bourne out here and why did he just stop Beth phoenix from breaking that pin**_

Evan jumped in and raised Jades hand up in victory. He motioned for someone to hand him a mic, and a crew member gave him one.

_**Well what do you think he has to say JR**_

"Jade. I know we've been best friends for a long time." She smiled and held his hand. She was best friends with Evan and she was so glad this whole story line thing was working out finally. "I just wanted to tell you. I love you." She feigned surprised, she still felt awkward even though this was all an act. Just knowing that he did have feelings for her made it a bit awkward.

_**What? But shes with Jeff. What's going on here**_

"I love you so much. The way you laugh, the fact that you will make fun of zombie movies and eat a whole pizza with me. The way your eyes lite up when you smile." Evan leaned in a ran his hand along her cheek. "I don't wanna loose you. To anyone." He grabbed her face and pressed his lips to hers. She had no idea what to do she froze. She wasn't expecting that. She could here the cheers through the stadium. Once she regained focus she pushed on his chest trying to pry him off of her.

_**Whoa what was that. Oh and here comes Jeff Hardy.**_

_**This just got interesting.**_

Jeff ran down the ran and slid in the ring. Jade was still trying to push Evan off of her when Jeff got him off and punched him square in the face, causing his nose to gush blood. He was furious, jade wasn't sure if it was acting or real. She grabbed his hand and proceeded to drag him up the ramp and back stage. Once back there the cameras started following them.

"Alright guys your on in 5...4...3...2...1"

"Jade stop." he pulled her arm to him and he froze. "What the hell was that?" He wasn't acting anymore she knew he was being dead serious.

"Do you think I asked him to kiss me? Didn't you see me fighting him off? I didn't want it Jeff."

"But you didn't do anything when he said he loves you?"

"He's my best friend and I want it to stay that way? How was I supposed to act? You know right now you just being a selfish insufferable -" He cut her short pulling her into a deep kiss. Neither one could think both had forgotten they were even on camera.

"I love you jade."

"And cut." The camera crew walked away they could here the screams from the arena clear as day.

"Sugar I mean it. With all my heart." Grey smiled up at him.

"I know. I love you too." He brought his lips to hers once again. She was his, and he couldn't think of anything better.

"Darling you know your gonna have to apologize for probably breaking Matt's nose." He sighed he knows he left his anger get the best of him. "And then after you do that I'll smack him across the face for that sleazy stunt he just pulled." Jeff smile and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. God did he love her.

Beth sat in the locker room. The only thing she had heard about all day was Jade being woman's champion and Jade this and Jade that. It just pissed her off. She was so much better then her in every way possible yet here she gets the main story line and here she gets the championship she would not stand for this. Maria walked in ready to head back to the hotel.

"Hey Maria?"

"Hm?" she turned around to Beth.

"Do you want Matt back?" she nodded her head furiously.

"I'd do anything to have him back." Beth smiled

"Good." She motioned for maria to come over and started whispering the beginnings of her plan in Maria's ear.

Matt sat on a table with a pack of ice on the bridge of his nose, and bloody tissue surrounding him. He hadn't expected Jeff to do that. When he looked up he saw both of them walking in. but neither seemed too mad. Good.

"Hey, I'm sorry bout busting you nose." He apologized wow that's way more then Matt expected.

"No problem." then with out warning Grey smacked him right across the face. OK he deserved that. But damn did that sting.

"DONT YOU EVER TRY TO PULL ANOTHER STUNT LIKE THAT AGAIN MATTHEW KORKLAN."

"OK I'm sorry dumb idea wont try it again I promise." She was fuming. OK yeah he did push that a bit far but hey the crowd ate it up.

"You better be."

"Great job tonight you three." Vince walked in. "Great show. Very good job." He turned to Grey and Jeff. "you two are going to be off for the next two weeks." he turned to look at Matt. "Were gonna work on your part of the story line while their gone. I actually want the audience to be divided on this one." With a nod at every one he left.

"Any body else find it weird how he just randomly shows up." Both men nodded.

After making sure Matt was OK Grey and Jeff headed off the the locker room and changed up and headed to the hotel.

"Hey sugar?"

"Hmm." the car ride had been pretty silent most of the way there.

"Would you mind staying in Cameron with me for the next two weeks."

"Not at all." she didn't even hesitate, to be with Jeff with out the stress of work would be great, and she would be back were she belonged as a country girl. The arrived at the hotel Grey headed back up to Jeff's room for the night. No way did she want to be near Matt right now she was still pissed at him.

"So sugar what should we do tonight?"

"I don't know." she threw he duffel down and flopped onto the bed. He followed suit and flopped onto the bed with her.

"Well it will be pretty damn boring to stare at the ceiling all night."

"Yeah I think you right." The two laid there in silence until they heard a knocking at the door but both decided to ignore. They then heard a clicking and they door flew open and Matt walked in.

"Why didn't either of you answer the door?"

"Cuz we didn't wanna." Jeff answered plainly sitting up and staring at his brother who was carrying three plastic bags full of foam boxes. Grey sat up to.

"Is that Chinese food?" Matt smiled and placed all the bags down on the table.

"Yup."

"That's a shit load of food."

"For me and Jeff it ain't." Matt started to unpack all the boxes.

"Matt why are you here and how did you get in.?" Jeff was confused hotel doors tend to lock when closed.

"Well this morning after you both left, I took the extra key card because I cant sleep in the room I had cuz I was sharing it with Maria so I'm gonna share it with you, and I also have two weeks off so I'm going home with you."

"How did you know never mind." Jeff looked over at Grey who was trying to hide a smile. "Looks like its movies and Chinese tonight darling."

"Sounds perfect."

**Authors Note: sorry kinnda a filler chapter but i've been wanting to write this one chapter and of course I needed to go through like ten to get there. * Sighes * damn you imagination lol well please read and review I love to here what you have to say thank you tonz**.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

The three where up for their flight they had to be at the air port in an hour. Grey was in her room packing her things up. Matt was helping a bit he was going to drive the three of them to the air port that night.

"So what the hell am I gonna do with you gone for 2 weeks?" She squished her duffel together trying to zip it.

"I don't know its just two weeks and think about it you'd get the whole room to your self, and you cant complain about me eating too much pizza and you not get enough. Hey maybe you could even go out." Matt helped her push the bag closer together so that she could zip it. "Thanks"

"No problem." they both flopped back onto the bed and stared up at the ceiling. "I'm gonna miss you Grey."

"I'm gonna miss you too but its only two weeks and I'll be back before you know it." Matt side, hell maybe being away from her would be good for him.

"Well come on lets go get the Hardy's and head out." he stood up and held out a hand for her and she jumped up also. Matt grabbed her duffel and she grabbed a couple smaller bags and they went off to find Jeff and Matt.

Grey stared out the plane window, she loved watching the different patterns of land below. He favorite though was when the plane was above the clouds. Odd but she always liked flying, she always made sure she got the window seat, even on the longest flight she could stare out the window for hours.

"See something interesting sugar?"

"I just like flying. You think I wouldn't find it interesting anymore." Jeff couldn't blame her he still did that when he flew, don't know why he just found it interesting.

"I don't blame you I do the same thing."

_**attention this is your captain speaking we have started our decent and will be landing in 20 minuets so please stay seated and turn off all electronic devices.**_

"Good we're almost home." Grey sighed

"Home?" Jeff was shocked she was referring to his home town as home.

"Yeah any where down south is home to me. After my parents got divorced my mum brought me and my sister with her to Massachusetts when she remarried. I absolutely hated it up there the weather is so messed up. We had snow in October, 60 degree Christmas day then -20 new years eve. We had an 80 degree heat wave in march and a snow storm April fools, and then it rained every single day in June. it pissed me off so much." Jeff was laughing she had to be over exaggerating. "I'm not kidding, I'll bring you up sometime and you'll see how fucked up it is." He smiled,

"I'll hold you to that." she had never brought anyone home before, she had a feeling most people would find her family odd and never wanna come back. But she knew Jeff was up for anything. "so when did you move back?"

"After high school I came down here and did college and moved in with my dad. Um would you mind visiting him like next week? Hes been dying for me to come back for a bit."

"Yeah of course." Grey sat back and leaned her head on Jeff and watched the plane begin to touch down. It would be so nice to just relax this week especially with Jeff. When they landed Matt was still asleep and snoring loudly. They waited till everyone was off the plane before Jeff smacked Matt and and he fell out of his seat. Both Jeff and Grey were laughing hysterically.

"Why cant you ever just wake me up normally?"

"Because this is much more fun." Grey smiled and stood up grabbing her small bag and heading off the plane. She was quickly followed by both boys. They grabbed there bags and Grey headed over to the rental car station.

"What are you doing darlin?" Matt yelled. She looked confused and pointed over to the rental car booth .

"Our dads already here."

"Oh." she headed back over to them and found their father waiting in the parking lot.

"Damn boys I thought I taught you some manners, carry the ladies bag would ya." Jeff grabbed her bags from her and threw them in the trunk.

"Grey this is our dad the legend." Matt introduced her to the short man in front of her.

"Pleasure to meet you sir."

"Pleasure is all mine darling. Finally good to meet you Jeff talks of nothing else and I must say you are much prettier in person." She blushed.

"Thank you."

They arrived at Matt's house and it was gorgeous, it was definitely Matt's. The front door flew open and out ran a bunch of guys, one she recognized as Shannon Moore she had worked with him a little on ECW.

They all started to drag the boys back in Gil walked up next to Grey.

"Ahem. Boys are you forgetting something." All turned back around.

"Guys this Grey." Jeff yelled as he was still caught in the middle of a bunch of people.

"Grey!" Shannon ran over and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Come on girl its time to party. She laughed taking the beer from his hand and taking a long swig this was gonna be a good night.

"Hello all you out there in Hardy Show land tonight were are here at my house, it seems all the guy's threw me a welcome home party. Lets see who we got here." Matt talked to the camera. He figured this would be a fun episode for the hardy show. It was now about two in the morning. Most of the boys were falling over them selves. Shannon had actually passed out and a couple of the guys, had thrown him in the hot tub. That woke hi right up. "And here we have the lovely miss Grey." Matt put the camera right in front of her, she waved shyly. "You may also know her as the beautiful Jade from Monday night RAW. She is also currently dating my little bro Jeff. The lucky son of bitch." She started blushing, these boys flattered her way too often.

"Hey everybody." she waved again.

"Grey why don't you say something to all the fans."

"like what?"

"I don't tell them something bout your job or the people or how fine I am." She laughed.

"Or she can talk about fine I am." Jeff came up behind her and kissed her cheek. "And yes Matt I am one lucky son of a bitch." Jeff leaned in and kissed her passionately.

"Whoa little to much for camera. Lets go see how shan's doing after his hot tub awakening." they pulled away and neither one could stop smiling.

"Thank you for making Matt leave I was feeling a little awkward."

"You shouldn't have your in front of camera's all the time."

"Yeah but as Jade."

"There isn't a difference." he leaned in kissing her again.

"Really because I think there is a big one." they pulled away.

"No there isn't because when your with me I have the perfect combination of both Grey and jade. And that's who you are." She looked down at her hands.

"Come with me." Jeff took her hand and lead her out side onto the front porch. "Wait here I'll be back in a minuet." She sat down on the steps admiring the stars. You never saw them in the city. "Here we go." Jeff walked out with a guitar in hand and sat down next to her. She thought he was going to play for her but he handed the guitar over to her. "play for me." reluctantly she took it.

"How did you know I could play?" she turned the guitar over and situated it on her lap.

"Lucky guess." she played a couple cords.

"Well what do you want me to play?"

"What ever you want." Jeff leaned back. She sighed closed her eyes and began to play the first song that came to her mind. The familiar tune of god bless the broken road hung in the air.

She sang the whole song not missing a single note. Korklan had been right her voice was absolutely beautiful. Jeff would would have to thank him later for telling him bout her musical talent. If not she probably would have hidden it from him. She finished up and played the last few cords she opened up her eyes. Jeff was smiling and she looked back at the house and saw the door wide open and every began clapping. She threw her face into her hands trying not smile.

"See there isn't a difference." she nodded stood up and faced every one inside and took a deep bow. They all clapped louder and headed back to the party except Matt who still hand the camera in his hand.

"And there you have it all you in hardy show land that was indeed miss Grey singing and playing, not only is she beautiful smart and strong but she can do that too, damn what a combo. With one last wave Matt walked away. Jeff came up and hugged her.

"That's my girl." She hugged him back. She couldn't be mad at him for that. She did love to play, good thing she was going to her dads house she could grab her guitar to bring on the road with her.

"I think I'm going to head up to bed." Jade handed him back his guitar.

"OK I'll see you in the morning love." She gave a confused look.

"Your not planning on sleeping tonight?" Now he was the one to give a confused look.

"Uh yes? Did I miss something?"

"I'm going to wake up with you next to me in the morning right." She blushed a bit. Jeff smiled.

"Of course. In that case I'll be up in like twenty minuets OK." She nodded and kissed him before heading up to bed.

Jeff walked inside and Shannon handed him his half drank beer.

"I didn't think it was possible man but you found a girl that's basicly you." Jeff smiled they were alike. "She's a keeper. And if she isn't. Well then I will gladly comfort her." they both laughed but Jeff had a feeling that Shan was right she was a keeper.

"I'm gonna head to bed man, make sure Matt keeps all his clothes on this time OK."

"you bet." with that Jeff headed up to his bed room when Grey was already asleep, and had taken one of his shirt to sleep in, actually it was always the same shirt. He had a feeling he wasn't getting that back soon. He stripped down to his boxers and slid in to bed beside her. The second his head hit the pillow he was a sleep , dreaming of the women next to him.

**Authors note: apologies to my fans. I know this took me a ridiculous amount of time to post this chapter but I wrote it about 6 times and deleted it 5 before I finally liked it I just was having a massive case of writers block. And just so you know these two weeks while go by fast before they are back at work because hell I wanna put my plot twist into play. But thank you very much all of my faithful readers I will be working on this more often I promise that. Love you all**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Grey (and her relatives)**

**Chapter 17**

The week went by quickly for Grey and Jeff. They had been out with the ATV's. Visited Shannon's shop and pool, well the pools she didn't mean to Jeff kinda threw her in. but don't worry she'd be getting him back for that one.

Grey watched as trees passed by. She hated driving down the high way in Carolina it was awful nothing to look at just straight road and trees. Finally she saw that grateful sign. They had made it to Georgia. Only two more hours to go she sighed.

"what darling." Jeff had woken up, he'd been asleep for the last couple hours.

"driving can be so boring at times. I would much rather be flying." He nodded he felt the same way, it still amazed him how alike the two were.

Grey pulled up to an old house out past downtown savannah. The paint was chipping off the sides and some of the shingles were falling from the roof. The grass was over grown, and the garage windows were all shattered. Grey pulled her car up next to it and the two stepped out. In the backyard Jeff could see a fire going even though it was hours from sun set, and around it were two older men. One was a big man tall and wide with a thick red beard. The other was a smaller man with no hair at all, and looked as if he had been through a war.

"hey baby." the smaller man slowly stood his legs shaking as he stood from his chair.

"hey dad." Grey ran up and hugged him. They matched in height, Jeff could now see the resemblance as the stood next to each other they had the same eyes. "Dad this is Jeff."

"Hows it going man. I'm Don." he held out his hand to Jeff.

"pleasure to meet you sir." he smiled shaking the mans hand.

"don't call me sir. Just Don." Don sat back down throwing back the rest of his beer. "well sit down kids." Jeff did as he was told but Grey walked over to the other man giving him a quick hug.

"nice to see ya back Grey."

"nice to be back. Jeff this is rob, my dads best friend."

"nice to meet you rob."

"you too Jeff." rob stared at all of Jeff"s piercings and his tattoos and different color hair, and laughed to him self. Never in his life did he think he would find some who could compare to Grey.

"hey dude why don't you go grab the man a beer, and while your at it get me and rob another one too." she sighed and smiling walked over to the back door. Don turned to Jeff.

"so you a wrestler too?"

"yes sir. Don t you remember me from watching your daughter on TV?" they all laughed a bit.

"truth be told I don't remember any one on that TV cept my daughter. Hell you could show me a picture of triple H and I wouldn't know who he was." Grey walked out with three beers in hand.

"well then maybe we should get your head checked out too. Speaking of that how's your heart doing?" she handed a beer to Jeff and her father and headed over to rob.

"it's doing. Dr. says we've done everything he can think of so I'm stuck going with the flow." Grey stared back into the flames and the sun was beginning to set. Rob threw some news paper on the fire causing it to grow. "so darling where's your friend Matt I'm surprised he's not with you."

"yeah he didn't get time off just me Jeff and his brother Matt did if you watched me you'd know what's going on." She joked "They wanted a chance to build up Matt's side of the story line."

"sorry dear." he sighed. "been working a lot of over time. I've been dead."

"it's OK dad you'll just have to come see me in person sometime." the four talked into the night finally Don and Rob headed to bed leaving Grey and Jeff alone with the dying fire.

Grey looked out into the woods and saw something lining the yard.

"wow I forgot this was even here." she jumped up and ran to the edge of the yard. Jeff causally followed her. "shows how long its been since I've been home." Jeff watched as she jumped on to a large trampoline, just like the one he had back at his house she jumped up a few times and fell on her back just staying their staring up at the sky. Jeff rolled on next to her lacing his fingers with her. "i love being out of the way of things. You never get this view when you in a big city. The both stared at the starry sky. "so what did you think of my dad?"

"he reminds me a lot like you, especially your eyes, but you both talk exactly the same, even down to that weird southern northern accent you tend to have-"

"hey I cant help it." he rolled over on top of her.

"i think its absolutely adorable when you talk like that."She smiled and Jeff leaned in about to press his lips to hers, when headlights appeared from the front of the garage followed by the slamming of a car door and the door to her fathers apartment.

"that's the succubus, my dads girlfriend." he rolled off her sitting up.

"i take it you two don't get along."

"not really." he could tell she didn't want to talk about it. He watched as she stared off in to the darkness.

"I've just got the greatest idea." Grey jumped off. "go to the other side help me carry this thing." Jeff did, together they picked it up and started walk it behind the garage.

"OK so what are we doing?"

"putting the trampoline next to the pool."

"you have a pool? How did I miss that?" they both laughed and hen Jeff saw it. It wasn't a big pool and it was hidden behind the garage and near more woods. Grey was huffing a bit, yes she was a wrestler, but the trampoline was much heavier then most of the girls she faced. They placed it down next to the pool and she climbed up. The pool was small above ground with short walls all around it. Jeff followed suit.

"I haven't done this since I was about 15." Grey jumped a few times with a smile on her face then she bounced up toward the pool. Jeff heard a crack followed by a muffled scream and a loud splash. Quickly he jumped up onto the trampoline. To find her head peaking above the water.

"sugar you OK.?"

"yeah just jump in I think I'm OK." Jeff stood back and jumped over the wall into the pool right next to Grey.

"your just trying to show off not hitting the wall and everything." Jeff picked her up carrying her over to the deck he pushed her wet hair away from her face.

"now where did you hit it."

"my foot." he grabbed it under the water and brought it up, she cringed as he touched it.

"well I don't think you broke any thing sugar. But you gonna have one hell of a bruise though." he let her foot down she gasped a bit as it hit the water. "out of curiosity why haven't you done this since you were 15?"

"one of my friend jumped and landed flat on his stomach on the wall. A few broken ribs and mema flipped out on us."

"cant imagine why. She your grandma?"

"no Rob's mom." Jeff couldn't help but stare at her. Her sweat shirt clung to her body and her jean seemed to be falling from the weight of the water. Her hair was stuck every where and beginning to frizz. "why ya staring at me?"

"because you're the most beautiful women I've ever seen." her leaned kissing her pulling her close. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her carried her back into the water. He kissed down her neck nipping and sucking at her collar bone. She moaned and pulled her sweatshirt off throwing it onto the deck. She moaned pulling his shirt up over his head. And throwing it over with her sweatshirt. Jeff kissed down her chest his lips gracing her mounds, and kissing the valley between her breasts. Pulling down the straps of her tank top kissing all along her shoulders. He moved her back to the deck and slowly slid off her jeans and placing it with the rest of the clothing. Lightly kissed the inside of her thigh licking and nibbling at the soft flesh.

"Jeff." she moaned. "please." he lifted his head and she saw the want in his eyes he pulled her back in the water pushing her up against the wall of the pool. That night they made love.

By the time they had finished all the clothing they had taken off had dried. She slipped out of her wet clothes and put her jeans and sweatshirt back on. Jeff did the same. They both walked back over to the trampoline and laid down. Grey rolled on to Jeff chest and the two fell asleep right away.

The next morning Don walked out side to grab his sweat shirt he left out side. On his way back he looked at the pool. Should probably go add in some more chlorine. When he got on the deck he found a pair of boxers, and tank top, and a bra and under ware. He sighed looking over the edge of the pool wall. And there were Grey and Jeff asleep on the trampoline. Gee she hadn't done that in a while. Hell it had been a while since they had the trampoline next to the pool too. He leaned over the edge.

"have fun last night kids." Jeff shot straight up, waking Grey. She looked up and aw her dad smirking, Jeff turned a bit red.

"yeah dad went swimming. The water was nice."

"I'm sure it was." he smiled at his daughter and laughed.

"did that really just work?" Grey smiled laying back down on Jeff's chest.

"no he knows." Grey laid back. "Tomorrow we have to go catch a flight to Kansas. I'm actually excited to be getting back to work. I cant stay still for too long."

"i can tell." Grey punched him in the shoulder. "Grey would you mind rooming with me when we get there?"

"not at all I'll just need to warn Matt tonight."

"sounds like a plan to me." the rest of the day went by quickly the two enjoyed another fire with Rob and Don, this time Grey ran out and Grabbed marshmallows. She ate most of the bag by herself. The next day her dad woke up with them helping them load up the car.

"When will I see you again dear." don said grabbing her duffel from her and putting it in the trunk.

"how bout two months." She handed him and envelope inside were two front row seats to Wrestle mania along with back stage passes.. "I'll see you there?"

"count on it baby." Don gave her a hug, and then held his hand out to Jeff. "it was nice meeting you man."

"same with you Don." with that they headed off to Atlanta to catch their flight.

**Authors note: hey everyone sorry this took so long. With finals, and working two jobs, and my dad in the hospital I've been wicked run down but thankfully things are getting some what back on track things will be heating up now that their going back to work expect updates more often my block is gone ish so I should be good. Thanks for everyone who review I love you all thanks tons**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I only own Jade (and her family members)**

**Chapter 18**

Their plane touched down in Kansas city. The two found Jeff's brother Matt first. He was at the luggage return.

"Hey when did you guys get in." Matt saw them hugged them both.

"10 minuets ago you?" Grey said grabbing her large duffel off the conveyer belt.

"About 20. I already got us a rental car to take to the hotel-"

"Grey!" Grey turned around and saw Matt Korklan waving. She ran and jumped on to him throwing her arms around his neck. He smiled hugging her back. "Miss me?"

"Of course I did." She smiled and the two headed back over to find Grey's last bag, his arm over her shoulder, while her arms wrapped around his waist.

"So how are don and rob."

"Good dads been in and out of the hospital a bit but I guess nothings really changed and rob is lazy as usual. They asked about you. Wanted to know why you didn't come with me. I told him if ever watched me on TV he'd know."

"Gotta love his attentiveness. The succubus still there?"

"Yup luckily she came in late and left early didn't have to see her." The two walked back over to Jeff and Matt. Matt grabbed Grey's last duffel and picked up her bigger duffel come on I've got the car waiting outside. She looked back at Jeff and his brother. She gave Jeff a quick hug.

"I'll ride with him to the hotel OK I'll meet you there." She quickly kissed him and headed to the parking lot with her friend Matt.

Matt turned to his brother. "You're letting her go with Korklan?"

"Yeah she hasn't seen him for a while hes her best friend. And she also needs to tell him that shes rooming with me instead of him."

"what the hell did you do at her dads house." Matt saw the smile on his brothers face as he watched Grey disappear out of his sight. "hello earth to Jeff."

"What." Matt shook his head and picked up his bags.

"Next thing you know man your gonna be walking down the aisle." The two headed out to Matt rental car. Jeff smiled to him self, that wasn't too bad of a thought.

"So what did you do while I was gone?" Grey asked Matt as they were heading back sure she had called him a few time but she didn't here anything bout the story line that they were in.

"Basicly went out to the ring and showed everyone pictures of me and you together and told every one I've been in love with you for years and that Jeff stole you from me. I think most of the people genuinely felt sorry for me." They should he thought to himself it was all true. He looked over at Grey she was never this quiet with him. "Whats on your mind Hot stuff?" She looked up at him ready to protest by new it was useless.

"Jeff asked me to room with him and I said yes."

"OK then we'll just have to wait for them to get their so you can get in your room."

"You're really OK with this?" she couldn't believe how calm he was being, a month ago there would've been a hole threw the window.

"Well you are dating the guy, its not too big a shock. You just gotta come over after the taping to watch movies with me."

"Deal."

After settling in to the hotel they headed off to the arena. Grey headed straight to the gym by herself. For two weeks she had hardly trained. Well she had two hours before the show started and another hour till her match that night. She turned on her iPod and went to work warming up on the treadmill. After a half and hour she moved between the empty machines. Soon other superstars and diva's were beginning to show up. She finished up and grabbed her gym bag heading up to the divas locker room to stretch out and change into her ring clothes. Tonight she had a spot with Matt. She knew the general gist of things but she hadn't seen the script yet. She was nervous though last time she had a spot with Matt he almost ended up with a broken nose. Speak of the devil. Stephanie walked in.

"Nice to see you back. Enjoy you're vacation?"

"Yeah it was great to take a break but I really missed work."

"I hear ya it's great to have you back. You're one of our top diva's ya know."

"Really? Wow." She couldn't believe it her on top never would've thought that could be her.

"Believe it. And I have the script for you tonight." Steph handed her the script and she quickly read through it. Her eyes widened she looked straight over at Steph, who shrugged. "Sorry its what the fans want." Steph walked outta the way.

"Dammit." She walked back to her bag and finished getting ready this was going to be a long night.

Grey knocked on Matt's locker room.

"Come in." She opened the door a little bit and squeezed in closing it behind her. "Hey Grey ready for tonight?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." Matt looked up, she was staring down her arms crossed across her chest. He could tell that she saw the script she wasn't going to like this.

"Hey don't worry about it, well do it, it'll be done, we'll forget about it."Her hugged her and she wrapped her arms around him. She really wasn't in the mood for this hopefully Jeff was told so he wouldn't just randomly find out. She sighed her and Matt were finally find with this then they put the story line right back where they started. "OK come one they must be looking for us on spot's in a few minuets."

Jade was sitting in the diva's which was empty she was finishing lacing up her boots.

_**Hey that's Jade she's back**_

A knock came to the door.

"Come in." Evan opened the door and walked in. "Evan!" She jumped up and hugged him wrapping her legs around him. Startling Evan a bit but hugging her back.

_**Well that's one hell of a welcome**_

"I missed you Jade." He hugged her even tighter. She pulled her head back and smiled staring into his eyes.

"I missed you too Ev." he leaned in a little bit closer.

_**Whats he doing**_

He leaned in and captured her lips with his. They could here the screams from the arena in the locker room. He quickly pulled away and let jade down, neither one saying anything.

_**He did it again, now wheres Jeff? I'm sure hes not going to like that**_

"Jade I'm sorry I just couldn't help it i-" she smiled

"don't worry about it." she leaned back in softly kissing his lips. He put his hand behind her head pressing her closer to him deepening the kiss.

_**Whats going on here**_

finally they pulled away their foreheads resting against one another's.

"I'll meet you out there." With that Evan left leaving Jade in a bit of shock what had she just done.

And were clear. Grey sighed falling back onto the couch. He enjoyed that a lot, she could tell it wasn't supposed to be that in depth. She saw him walk back in the biggest grin on his face. It fell when he saw Grey with head in hands. Before he could say a word Jeff came barging in looking for answers.

"Guess you weren't told." She fished in her bag for the script. "I only found out about 15 minuets ago." She handed Jeff the script he quickly read it over. His angry expression fell, and he handed her back the script.

"OK I feel a bit better." he nodded staring around "so is there another spot tonight or I that is?"

"That's it we just have our mixed tag match." He sighed and headed out. Grey shook her head. "Matt I know we had plans but can we take a rain check with the movies, I wanna make sure Jeff is OK with everything."

"Yeah of course that's fine. Tomorrow night sounds great."

"Thank you so much." she hugged him and ran out the door to get ready for their match against John and Maria. Matt sighed he wasn't expecting that reaction from her, maybe he should go tell Steph to back off on this.

Jeff was on the ground John was getting for the 5 knuckle shuffle. Grey ran in to try and pull Jeff out of the way but maria came over and grabbed her ankle pulling her down and out of the ring. The two went at it in a full out brawl on the outside of the ring on the inside Jeff had rolled outta the way, and hit the twist of fate. He climbed to the top rope and Swaton bombed picking up the win. Jade jumped in the ring kissing Jeff and holding up his hand in victory. Evan walked out on to the ramp clapping and smiled and winked in Jade's direction. Jeff looked over at his girl friend and she had a blank expression and shrugged her shoulders. Evan disappeared back stage and the two headed back their hands still held up in victory. Back behind stage Matt wasn't any where to be found. Grey hoped she hadn't hurt his feelings earlier about breaking their plans.

"Ready to head back sugar?"

"You bet I'm tired I'm used to sleeping in now." Jeff wrapped an arm around her shoulder and the two grabbed their bags and headed out not even bothering to change out of their ring gear, they'd do it when they got back.

At the hotel Grey finished her shower and threw on one of Jeff's t-shirts, trying to brush out her long wet hair. Jeff was laying down a tray of room service on the bed in front of him.

"You should wear that all the time." She looked down at her self. The shirt went down to about her knees given she was so short.

"Why?" She laughed.

"I think its sexy." She shook her head and finished brushing out her hair and laid down on the other side of the bed.

"Jeff I'm sorry bout that spot tonight I didn't mean to upset you. They didn't tell me -"

"Grey I understand. They've done the same thing to me. I was just making sure that was actually scripted and he wasn't pulling something again." She nodded staring down at the bedding he placed his hand under her chin and made her face him. "But your not OK with it are you." She shook he head.

"Its just that we got over with all this shit, and its coming back." he kissed her.

"It'll be over before you know it."

Beth and Maria were walking out of the arena, they were one of the last out.

"So maria when can do this for wrestlemaina." Maria nodded her head.

"Are you sure its going to work."

"Of course I am."

"And Grey said she is OK with this?" Beth nodded

"Yes." maria nodded reluctantly.

"OK I can do it then."

"Good."

"Thanks Beth for helping me."

"Not a problem." Beth got into her car. Well that was easier then expected. That girl will be so upset she wont even want the title then Vince will have no choice but to give it to me. She smiled and headed back to the hotel.

**Authors Note: OK so I've been working on getting more chapters up, and my big plot twist is coming soon so it will all be and I'm on a roll so I should be getting a chapter up in a couple days. Thanks every one who reviews they make my day. And for those of you who ask my dad is doing better thanks everyone for your concern I love you all thanks so much**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Grey**

**Chapter 19**

Grey and Jeff were up early that morning to hit the gym. She was a bit rusty and at wrestlemaina she was gonna fight Melina for the woman's title. Obviously she wasn't going to get it till summer slam but that would start a feud with Melina and get her out of this story line with Jeff and Matt. She jumped in the ring all warmed up Jeff followed. after a refreshed of a few of the basic moves Jeff went on to teach her the whisper in the wind.

"Grey its been and hour lets call it quits." She took a deep breath and stood up.

"One more time I can get this." he shook his head as she braced her self against the turnbuckle and took off running. She hit the second rope and her other foot hit the top and she pushed her self over. But her foot hadn't left the second rope. Her ankle cracked and she fell backwards her head and neck slammed to the ground her foot still hanging on the ropes.

"Grey." Jeff ran over to her she was out cold. Quickly he lifted her up being careful of her neck, and ran with her up to the trainer. Other superstars and diva's watched as he ran by with her trying to find someone to help. Finally he found the trainers. John Cena was in there and helped him lay her down.

"What happened?" the medic ran to her side.

"She was trying whisper in the wind and her foot got caught on the second rope and she just fell. She was out cold I heard something crack though I think it was her ankle." Matt Korklan ran in the room.

"What the hell did you do to her hardy?" He pushed through to her side.

"What do you mean what did I do?"

"Well you were the one with her." Matt stood up pushing Jeff back. John grabbed both of them pushing them out the door.

"I'll get these two out of your way." He slammed the door locking bot Jeff and Matt outside. There argument still being heard through the door. John turned and took a seat in the chair next to her. The trainer came by with a neck brace. "is she OK?"

"for the most part yes." john helped to lift her head so the trainer could fasten the brace around her neck. "her neck isn't broken, she lucky though from what Jeff was saying how she fell it could've broke very easily. There isn't any bleeding, she has a bit of a bump, and I'm pretty sure she has a concussion, she should go to the hospital and get it checked out to see to what extent." john laid her back down. He heard something bang against the door followed by more yelling. "I'll take it that story line wasn't just made up on the spot." John shook his head.

"Not really poor girls been dealing with it since she came here basicly. How long will she be out?"

"Well I gotta check her ankle out and make sure if that's broken or not." He pulled off her boots. She moved a little.

"Better do it quick looks like shes gonna be waking up soon." The trainer looked at it and pushed a little. She stirred a bit more letting out a hiss of pain.

"I cant tell for sure, its either a very sever sprain or minor break. I'll throw a splint on it." She opened her eyes gasping at all the pain.

"Whats going on?" Her eyes widened when she felt the brace around her neck, trying to sit up. John pushed her back down.

"You just strained it don't worry that's not broken your ankle however." he nodded to the trainer splinting it. She let out a groan and turned to john.

"I need a trip to the hospital don't I?"

"Yup, x-ray and CAT scan"

"Great just what I need." she looked around the room and heard faint yelling out side. "where is Jeff?"

"Well he got you up here and Matt came in and they started going at it so I locked them out."

"Thanks john, its nice to know some one cares about me. I don't believe the two of them just started arguing with each other while I'm laying here unconscious."

"Well they were both worried Jeff ran you up here pretty damn fast, then Matt came in started yelling at him." She sighed and pushed herself up on to her elbows.

"John can you drive me to the hospital my head cant deal wit the two of them right now."

"Any thing you say sweetheart." the trainer came over with a wheel chair and john lifted her up and placed her in it.

"Thanks." She smiled up at him and the trainer unlocked the door. The arguing stopped when thy saw her.

"Sugar are you-"

"Johns taking me to the hospital. I'll call you guys when I know whats going on." The two left leaving Jeff and Matt silent.

They had called on their way to the hospital so they were rushed right in, after x-ray's and a CT scan they sat in the exam room waiting for the doctor to come with the results.

" John I'm sorry you got stuck with me."

"Grey don't even worry about it. Trust me I would rather me go with you then those two fighting over who's taking you."

"Tank you." Grey said john stood up and hugged her being careful of her neck, slowly she wrapped her arms around him. She wince slightly it hurt to move anything at all.

"Well hello Miss Hastings." The doctor walked in. John smiled and sat back down. "Mr. Cena." He nodded in John's way.

"Well whats the damage doc?" John asked. The doctor didn't even bother opening the file he was holding.

"Your ankle isn't broken. Amazingly its only a mild sprain." She let out a sigh of relief. That meant less recovery time. "you pulled quite a few muscles I suggest resting for a while no training or anything. you can go about daily activities, but if you are straining at all please ask someone for help. All in all you should be good early march. Just please go get checked out what ever city you happen to be in to get an OK to start training." the doctor gave them a nod and was out.

John had insisted that she take a wheel chair with her but she declined grabbing a pair of crutches from the nurse. Once they made it to the hotel a few superstars in the lobby rushed over to see if she was OK. Grey bit back the pain and forced a smile telling everyone that she felt fine. Once her and john were in the elevator she turned to him.

"I guess news travels fast around here."

"Well it does when Jeff hardy is scream and carrying his unconscious girlfriend through the halls of the arena." she went quite he carried me to the medic, screaming? She kinda laughed at the thought of it. She had to admit it probably looked funny if no one was really hurt.

"I guess I shouldn't kinda yelled at him like I did." She sighed.

"Well I know they both were worried about you. But they were acting like idiots. It was a bit of a hard call." She nodded and leaned her head on john's chest.

"Thanks for coming with me. I couldn't have dealt with both of them together." She smiled. He gently wrapped his arms around her.

"Not a problem." The elevator door opened, thankfully her floor was empty. Grey wasn't in the mood to deal with people right now. She was sore beyond all belief. John knocked on her door. after a minuet Jeff answers the door.

"Grey." he went to hug her but she stopped him and walked into the room. She slowly moved over to the bed and sat down and tired as hard as she could to move her legs on to it. John came over and lifter her legs up while Jeff laid her down against the pillows.

"Thanks" john still stood in the room. Obviously making sure Grey would be fine. especially in case Matt showed up.

"Thanks for your help john I think ill be good for the night."

"What ever you say sweetheart." He sighed leaning in giving her a gentle hug barely touching any of her. "Call if you need me." He left the two alone letting the door shut behind him. They stayed silent for a while. Grey couldn't even look at Jeff he looked so worried.

"Grey what did the Dr. say?" She finally looked up at him.

"I'm sorry you were just worried and I was bitch to you." He sat down next to her and laced their fingers together. "All I heard was you and Matt arguing. I didn't know you ran me threw the arena."

"Sugar its fine. But please just tell me if you're OK." He smiled and it made her melt, how had she even been mad at him.

"Mild sprained ankle, strained my neck the rest is a bunch of bumps and bruises. If I lay low like I should I'll be good for wrestle mania." Jeff let out the breath he had been holding and hugged her as light as he could.

"And I'll be making sure your doing just that darling." He kissed her lightly. "And next time if you don't get a move within an hour can we please call it quits?"

"Not a chance." She smiled and closed her eyes. Within minuets she was sound asleep.

Beth walked to Vince McMahon's office early in the morning it had to be something good, he had sounded quite urgent. She knocked on the door, and pushed it open.

"Why hello Beth, I bet you wondering why I called you in so early in the morning?" She took a seat right in front of her desk.

"Yes I am."

"Well I'm sure you heard about Grey's accident yesterday."

"I have."_ He called me in here to talk about her?_

"Well I talked to the trainer who took a look at her before sending her to the hospital yesterday. He seems to think that she broke her ankle and really strained her neck. Which means she would not be able to preform in her title match at wrestlemaina."

"Go on." I_t was this easy, I cant believe it maybe I wont need maria. Grey did it to her self._

"Well if she is indeed unable to compete I am going to name you the number one contender."

"I would be honored Mr McMahon and may I just say-" The phone rang right Vince picked it up.

"Hello? Grey? Are you feeling better ..." Beth sat and stared at Mr McMahon waiting for him to get off the phone and confirm that the title will be hers. "...yes that you for calling rest up now." He placed the phone back on the receiver. "Well Beth I'm sorry to say that you wont need to take Grey's spot as the number one contender. It seems the trainer I talked to was off. She just has a mild sprained ankle and will be able to compete a wrestlemaina. I deeply apologize." With out another word Beth stormed out of the office. _That little bitch_ she thought. _This was her plan to make it seem worse then dangle the damn championship in her face only to pull it back outta reach. She'll pay for this_

**Authors note: so I apologize everyone it took me a while to write this I randomly changed part of the plot made it halfway threw the chapter then forgot where I was going with it...uh sometimes I just hate my mind, but oh well I got it working now so please enjoy. Also don't forget to review reviews make the world a happier place.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I only own jade/Grey unfortunately... and of course her relatives**

**Chapter 20:**

Grey woke up the next morning, and could barley move any part of her body.

"Damn I thought I was hurting yesterday. This just sucks."Slowly and painfully she pushed her self up and out of the bed. She didn't even bother changing she had to go see Matt she had forgotten to see him yesterday let alone call him. She staggered over to the door on her crutches and pushed the door open with her aching shoulder. Pushing herself out into the hallway.

She remembered on the painful journey to Matt's room it was Monday... they were filming raw that night even if she had to hitch hike or sit in the back watching a monitor, or even if she had to sleep from now till then so that she had the energy, she would be there. She looked around and was thankful the hall was empty. Sure she was glad people were concerned but once the 5th person comes and asks you if you are all right it really gets on you're nerves. She reached Matt's door and slowly knocked. She heard some stumbling and then Matt opened the door to see Grey standing there leaning on to her crutches. Her face seemed contorted in pain just resting on them. He ran to hug her and realized her wince as he lunged toward her. She gave him a weak smile and hobbled into the suite she fell back on to his bed her face contorting in pain, and letting out a loud ground. He walked over and picked her up resting her against the pillows piled up along the bed.

"Thanks" she smiled up at him. Gos she had missed him when she was gone.

"So what did the Dr. say? Did you just get in?" she felt bad seeing him worried, but then she remembered when she had woke up yesterday, listening to him an Jeff arguing and remembering why she had wanted to talk to him.

"Actually I was back last night. And the Dr said it's a sprained ankle and a bunch of bruises."

"So you basicly got in and passed out?"

"I yelled at Jeff too." she shrugged

"So he did have something to do with it that bas-"

"I should have called you last night and told you what an ass you are." she cut him off. Matt's face fell, he opened his mouth to yell back but she got to it first. "i wake up and I don't see my best friend or my boyfriend next to me. Instead I need john to tell me you two are the idiots arguing out side. Not only did you not bother to see if I was OK but you assumed it was Jeff's fault when it was my own stupidity and he was the one who ran me up as soon as it happened!"she struggled to sit up while yelling, and had successfully done it, but had to rest due to the amount of muscles she had strained do that simple task. Matt sighed he couldn't even say anything...how she had described that really did make him seem like an ass.

"I was just worried Grey I'm sorry." she still had anger written all over her face, and her arms were folded loosely over her chest.

"Well you should be." she went to stand up but winced in pain as she tried to push off the bed. He watched her flop helplessly back onto the bed.

"Lemme guess your still gonna go tonight?" she sighed angerly

"Yes."

"Grey I apologized I'm sorry can you gimme a break?"

"I dunno you've grown accustomed to doing stupid things lately." she tried to push her self off again and this time succeed.

"I promise you if I do another stupid thing you can tie me up throw me in the ring and just kick the shit outta me." she thought about it for a minuet and looked at his outstretched hand.

"Deal." she held out her own and shook his hand. But hen she looked up she couldn't help it she pulled him as much as she could into a hug. When they pulled away he looked at her.

"You know the day after is the worse cuz your adrenaline's gone." she rolled her eyes. "ill get a wheel chair and bring it up to your room OK? That way you wont be like this all night." as much as she didn't like the idea of being pushed around in a chair, she wouldn't like to be hopping around all night.

"Fine." he smiled and walked her back to her room and when she got it she fell back on the bed and passed out.

Jeff and Grey pulled in to the parking lot of the arena, they were later then normal. Fans were already waiting out along the fences. Grey pushed open the door and lowered herself down so she was balancing on her one good leg. She turned and saw some fans start to point there then began screaming and waving and holding up their signs. She smiled and waved back. Jeff sighed and pulled the wheel chair Matt dropped off out from the back of the car. He waved to a few fans too. He pulled the chair up next to her, and she slowly lowered herself down.

"You know the Dr. said to rest." Jeff whispered to her.

"Yes he did and compared to my normal day this is resting." he laughed and started to push her through wheeling her into the arena. She felt so useless not being able to walk and needing to be pushed around. Oh this is going to be a long night.

They finally made it back to Jeff's dressing room and she was already wishing a little that she had stayed back at the hotel.

"I'm really getting annoyed with people asking if I'm OK. Seriously I've seen Eve five times withing twenty four hours and each time shes asked if I'm OK." Jeff laughed taking their bags from her and setting them on the couch.

"Cant really do any thing about that sugar." he quickly changed in to his warm up clothes. "you coming with me dear?"

"Hell yeah you're not leaving me here alone." he came over and put his gym back down on her lap and pushed her down the hall with him. She sat in the gym watching everyone warm up. She was quite bored it was really hard to want to train and warm up, but then realizing that you weren't even able to stand up with out straining your self, it was just eating her up. They finally headed out and Jeff got in his ring attire and they headed toward catering.

"I'm impressed you are still in that chair." they met Matt at one of the closest tables.

"Don't remind me I keep wanting to." the three talked together for a while. They were all actually getting along. Grey actually forgot about being stuck in her chair. That was until Stephanie McMahon walked in.

"Hey guys sorry to interrupt I gotta give you the scripts for tonight." Steph handed out scripts to everyone including Grey. She looked at the paper confused and back to Steph. "sorry it was written up before you were hurt, I was gonna have to change the whole thing but when I heard you were gonna be here it was easier to just tweak it a bit." Grey read through the script well at least she would get to be on TV tonight. Not a bad deal she thought, at least she'd be doing something tonight.

**_Welcome to_ _Monday night RAW we are in Kansas city tonight, and what a show we have for you._**

_The Titantron switched over and saw Jade being pushed through the hall in her wheel chair by Jeff._

_**J.R. Looks Jade's here tonight. She actually here.**_

_**I don't believe it king. Last night Jade had a horrible accident We actually have a security tape from the arena of what happened.**_

_The Titantron switched back over and the blurry camera over looking the practice ring appeared. They saw Jade back up and run at the turnbuckle and watched her foot catch as she fell crashing down, her head hit so hard you could see the reaction through out the ring. Jeff ran on to the screen and began to pick her up and ran her out of the room. And then the camera cut._

_**Whoa and shes here tonight**_

Grey stared at the video as it played on the monitor. Damn now she knew why every one kept asking how so felt. That was one hard hit. Matt cringed a bit watching her fall. No wonder she had blacked out. He felt bad though seeing Jeff run up to her. She was right it was an accident and she did it herself. Matt looked over at Jeff

"Sorry man." Jeff looked a little surprised but be he gave a faint smile and nodded. He really had nothing to say. He was still mad at him but he dealt with it because some how after every thing he was still Grey's best friend.

"Jeff, Jade, Evan?" a stage hand ran up to them followed by one of the many camera crews. Grey looked over her script again as she was wheeled down the hallway for their promo. Stephanie McMahon must have spies every where because this script went right along with what had happen. Actually the more she thought about it she really didn't need spies she was sure every one in the tri-state area could've heard Matt and Jeff's arguing last night.

"And action"

_**J.R. Look its Jade I'm surprised shes her after that fall even in a wheel chair.**_

"_Hey Jade." Evan sat down on a crate next to her. "What are you doing back here by your self?"_

"_I asked Jeff to bring me back here I was getting really sick of people asking if I'm OK I just wanted sometime alone." She smiled up at him a faint blush coming to her cheeks._

"_Well if you want I'll leave..."_

"_No." she grabbed onto his shirt and pulled him back. "I don't mind your company." they smiled at each other._

_**I don't know what's going on king but I think Jeff might be out of the picture soon.**_

"_Jade I should have been there. I was supposed to train with you yesterday. I promise if I was their I would have never let anything happen to you-"_

"_Evan please it was my fault." she grabbed on of his hands and held it in both of hers._

"_I would have caught you before you fell. I would have been watching you, I would have made you stop if you were to tired I would have paid attention unlike Jeff."_

"_Evan that's not fair." she pulled her hands away from his and attempted to wheel her self back, her face contorting in pain from the strain on her neck._

"_Jade whats not fair is I have to see you everyday with him."she turned her face away from him._

"_Jade...is he bothering you sugar?" Jeff walked in between jade and Evan._

"_No but I'm really hungry can we please go grab something to eat."_

"_Sure thing." Jeff backed her up and started to wheel her down the hallway to catering._

"_I want you in a match!" Evan yelled. Jeff slowly turned around staring at the younger man._

"_Well then you got your self a match."_

"And cut great job guys." Grey tired to wheel herself over to Matt and Jeff held it still.

"What the hell is going on you too that wasn't in the script."

"But it sure worked out fine." Stephanie walked out from behind one of the cameras. "but since you both are scheduled for matches tonight I'm going to make it at the paper view next Sunday." both men nodded and Stephanie walked back into the shadows.

"Does every one in their family have the ability to just appear when needed. And by the way I thought this was settled." neither me even spoke to her. So she pushed her self up and preceded to hop down the hallway on her good leg.

"Grey come back." Jeff brought the wheel chair over to her. "Please sit down."

"Only if the two of you promise that you leave this stupid fight on screen because I don't want to deal with it." both men nodded and with an aggravated sigh she settled down into the chair and enjoyed the rest of her night in catering watching the show.

After the show the two headed out to the car, Grey was practically asleep in the chair. They could here the screaming fans and she turned around and saw a small boy on his dads shoulders waving wildly at them. She looked up at Jeff and he smiled down at her.

"Of all the night you wanna go sign autographs you pick tonight." she laughed and the two headed over to the fence that surrounded the parking lot and stayed an extra hour signing autographs, before heading back to the hotel.

'

**Authors Note: thank you faithful readers for keeping up with me I'm sorry for leaving you high and dry for so long but its been crazy and I got a new computer so I had to transfer everything from old computer this one talk about time consuming. Any way we'll be getting to the plot twist soon enough I'm almost there I just need to get through this middle part and then I'm home free thank you everyone one who R&R's nothing makes my day more then see reviews for my stories. I love you all**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Grey.. and her family members**

**Chapter 21:**

Grey slept through the rest of the week there was hardly a time when she actually left the hotel room she was just sore, but it was slowly getting better. The Dr had told her the first week was going to be the worse. By Friday she was just a little sore, she was able to use the crutches now, her neck was better, a couple kinks here and there, but for the most part good. Saturday rolled around, she looked over at the clock as she woke up. It was 8 o'clock. She smiled she was getting back to normal. She stood up and got dressed, she was tying her shoes when Jeff walked out of the shower.

"your awake." he was shocked staring down at her, she looked up from her shoes.

"yeah I..." she stared at him a towel was hung around his waist and beads of water were cascading down his body. She couldn't help but smile how did she ever get some one so perfect. "i just woke up I'm just a little sore so I figured id get up, and I can go down with you to the gym and maybe to a little stretching or something." he just laughed and shook his head

"what ever you say sugar, but ill be watching you to make sure you don't over do it."

"sounds fair to me." she stared back down and finished tying up her shoe while Jeff through on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. He had to hand it to the girl she definitely had determination. He turned back around and she was finishing up with her other shoe. Why it hit him then he had no idea but he knew he was in love with her. They had known each other maybe two months and he was absolutely head over heels for the girl.

"ready to go." she pulled her self up on to her crutches.

"you bet." he picked up her gym bag and the two headed to the hotel gym. When they walked in everyone was shocked to see both of them their. Grey was actually smiling and she didn't look like she was in any pain any more. They were even more shocked when she made her way over to one of the machines sat down and moved her crutches to the side. No one said anything as she started. Every one shook there head. She was probably the only one who after an accident would be right to training after a week. Grey worked for maybe a half an hour and then sat back down watching everyone else. It felt good to be back in the rhythm of things. She chatted it up with some of the other superstars while waiting for Jeff to finish. Thank god her injury, was minor, she wasn't sure if she could take sitting home with don and rob taking care of her... actually rob would probably be a better care taker then her own father. She laughed to her self, she needed to buy her own house. She had been putting it off since she would never been there, but thinking about being stuck home with a broken leg or something made her change her mind. Next time she had some time off she would go look for a house for her self.

Jeff finished up and the two went up to their room to pack, and grabbed some lunch before heading to the airport. Jeff had to help her through security, it was quite hard to try to take your shoes off in a security line on crutches. Finally after a few stumbles they made it through and found their terminal.

"thanks that was a bit more difficult then I thought.'' they both laughed and she sat down.

"looks like we both forgot you had to take your shoes off." she pushed her crutches to the side, and Jeff sat down next to her. They were flying out to San Antonio.

"I'll be so glad when I'm off these damn things, I'm going crazy just sitting around." she laid back,well as much as she could. She was a bit tired from doing everything today, but she didn't want to let on, she did not want to be stuck in a hotel for days again. She looked over at Jeff he had his phone open and was reading a text.

"Matt just asked if I wanna go out with everyone tonight. Would you like be to stay at the hotel with you." she smiled

"no I wanna go too." he gave her a very funny look. "I'm being serious if your going out I wanna to, I haven't in while."

"are you sure you'd be up to it?"

"of course I am." he smiled and shook his head and texted Matt back saying that they both would go. Jeff wasn't sure how long they would be there. It will be one hell of a time being at a club on crutches. But if she wanted to do it all the more power to her. A couple of kids ran over to them.

"are you jade and Jeff hardy?" Jeff got ready to shew them away because he could tell Grey was exhausted even though she was trying not to show it.

"yes we are? Would you guys like an autograph?" the both nodded

"we'll be right back." and the two ran off to the parents obviously looking for paper and pens.

"you sure you're up for this, there might be more after them?"

"i don't mind, look how happy they are... that's my favorite part." Jeff put his arm around her shoulder and pull her close pressing his lips to her forehead. the two came back and jade signed what they handed to her and passed it on to Jeff.

"did you really hurt your leg? My daddy says it was fake." one of the little boys asked. She laughed. "I'll tell you something if I didn't I wouldn't be on crutches in a air port. Its really hard to walk through an air port, with crutches. But don't worry I'll be wrestling at wrestle mania."

"cool." Jeff handed the two the papers they had autographed and the two yelled there thank yous and excitedly ran off to their parents show what they have.

"its amazing that even after watching the security video, people still think that your faking an injury." they both laughed.

"hey what can you do?"

_Flight 467 to San Antonio now boarding_

"Well lets get you on darling." the two made it on first so they could get Grey settled. They did and she fell asleep even before every one finished boarding. It wasn't a long flight Grey slept the whole time. After the landed and everyone left Jeff woke up Grey.

"sorry she sighed, I must have fallen asleep for a minuet there. Is everyone else going to board now." Jeff laughed and helped her up.

"actually sugar they just all got off you slept the entire time. we're here."

"damn I was more tired then I thought." he smiled getting her crutches from the over head compartment and making their way off the plane. They grabbed their luggage and headed off the hotel checked in and settled down. They had left a day earlier then everyone else so that it wouldn't be as busy during check in, so no one was around.

"how are you feeling sugar?" she stretched and laid back on the bed.

"better after my nap, I don't believe I fell asleep before the plane even started." finished setting thing down and walked in to the bedroom where she is. "but now I feel like I have some more energy and wanna go do something." Jeff started smirking from his spot where he was leaning up against the door frame. "what are you thinking about?" she smiled

"something to do he pushed her down on the bed kissing her forcefully she moaned and kissed back with everything she had, fingering the hem of his shirt and pulling it over his head, she through it some where around the room not really caring. They rolled so she was on top straddling him, and Jeff ripped her shirt off her. The rolling had hit her ankle a bit but she didn't care all she wanted was Jeff.

The rest of their clothes found their way to the floor. And a few hours later. It was night they had barley eaten and hadn't seen anything besides and air port and hotel. And they were quite content with that.

"hows you ankle?" he looked over at her as he played with her hair.

"a little sore but I'll deal, that was worth a bit of pain. We can get some ice when we feel like moving." Jeff laughed a bit and bent down kissed her head breathing in the scent of her long hair.

"i love you Grey." he couldn't help it she was perfect for him. It had only been a few months but he knew, hell he probably had before that. But he needed to tell her.

Grey propped up on her elbows taking her head off of his chest and staring at him her hair hanging in her face. Jeff didn't care if she answered her back he just wanted her to know how he felt. He pushed a lock of hair behind his ear so he could stare in to her beautiful green eyes. Slowly she smiled. "i love you too Jeff." he ran his hand along her cheek and pulled her into a sweet passionate kiss. The two broke away smiling and she laid her head back down on his chest and fell asleep a smile plastered on her face.

Authors Note: OK so I no kind of a fluffy chapter, the past couple have been but the next few are going to be more interesting. And I haven't been getting any reviews for the past couple chapters so I'm not sure if its cuz no ones liking it so can you please tell me if you like it or else I'm might just stop it and take it down. I hope some out there does like it I think its pretty good. Well thank you to those who do like it and read it please review if you care

Thanks

HermioneSandwhich


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer : I only own Grey and her family.**

**Chapter 22:**

A couple weeks passed. Grey was now off the crutches and she had been training again. It was the Friday before wrestle mania. Grey was at the area with Melina they were going over their match for Sunday.

"Hey Mel can we take a quick break so I can ice my ankle?"

"Yeah sure thing." the two girls rolled out of the practice ring Grey went and sat on a chair resting her foot on another one and Melina came back with a ice pack and some water for both of them.

"Thank you." Grey put the ice on her foot and took a swig of her water.

"I don't know how your good for Sunday, from that video it look like you did a lot more then just mildly sprain your ankle."

"Yeah I watched that video the night after. I'm amazed too." Grey took another sip, this was taking a lot out of her, but she really wanted it to be a good match. This was wrestle mania, they weren't going to have one of those divas matches where the most time their on screen is just walking down the ramp. They were going to have a match and it will be good.

"So you going to try a shooting star press or no?" Grey thought about it they had been doing basic stuff and really trying not to hit her ankle.

"If I do I'm probably going to have to hit it. There's no way I could catch myself on one foot out of that... well I could but If I do its going to be a one shot deal." Melina nodded this match would be a challenge. One wrong land and Grey could re injure her ankle, a lot of the things they couldn't plan out they didn't want to risk hurting her ankle in practice. "OK lets get back to practice." She took the ice off and set down her water. She lightly put some pressure on her ankle. It was a little stiff but she could walk with out it being to noticeable that she was still hurt. The two rehearsed their match for another hour before heading back to the hotel.

Grey stumbled in to her room and fell back on the bed, dropping her gym bag to the floor. Tomorrow was their last practice day and then the real thing. She couldn't wait, it would mean a new story line, Jeff would wins his match things can go back to normal, and in a few months she will be woman's champion.

"hey darling." Jeff walked in and kissed her sweetly. "how was practice"

"OK its just gonna be a hard match we cant practice everything we wanna be careful of my ankle. Its just frustrating." he laid back on the bed with her and they both stared up at the ceiling. Everything had been going well for them, no more accidents or ridiculous fights, just perfect.

"well I know what will help." she turned her head a smirk plastered on her face. " I wasn't thinking that sugar. The guys wanted to go out tonight I figured it would help you relax." she smiled and stood up walking toward the bathroom.

"i think we can make that happen. But I like my idea... and you know I still have to take a shower." she didn't even need to finish the sentence he cashed her in the bathroom slamming the door shut.

They walked into a large club, the air conditioning was on but it was still hot, it might have been cooler out in the Georgia night air. Jeff pressed a hand on her lower back and the two found a large group of co workers at a table near the bar. John jump up right away.

"you made it, Grey come dance with me." she didn't even have time to answer he grabbed her wrist and dragged her out on the dance floor. Jeff sat down and his brother Matt handed him a beer.

"you guys are a bit late." Matt nudged his brother.

"yeah it looks like we are." Jeff took a long swig from his bottle, stating out at the dance floor. He could see some of Grey through all the people crowding the dance floor and she looked like she was having fun. He had never seen her out before, most of the time she was shy of going out with everyone or Matt would be there and she didn't want to start anything. But she looked beautiful and she was having fun, something she really need as of late. She was nervous for Sunday and she'd been working hard. She deserved a day off. "how much has john had to to drink?" both him and Matt looked out and saw him stumbling while trying to dance with Grey she was practically helping him stand straight.

"obviously more then I saw him drink." both the brothers laughed and took another swig of their drinks. Mike and john Hennigan sat down with their own drinks.

"hey Jeff you just get here? wheres Grey?" Jeff nodded his head to the dance floor.

"with john." every one looked out and saw Grey laughing hysterically, while try dancing with her, which know one could really figure out what he was doing.

"I'll have what ever he's having." mike yelled they all sat back, Melina sat down on john's lap. "hows the match coming." Melina turned to mike.

"you'll just have to wait and see." Melina looked over to Jeff. "when are you gonna ask her?" All the men turned to stare at Jeff, whos facial expression didn't change.

"what the hell are you talking about?" Matt asked her still looking at his brother who slowly started to smile. Jeff let his beer down and looked over and noticed that Grey was still dancing. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box. John stared over at Melina.

"now how they hell did you know that?" she smiled

"me and Maryse saw him in town the other day, at a jewelry shop. We put two and two together." Matt was in shock

"you son of a bitch you never told me." he was smiling and laughing wickedly, his brother who never believed in marriage was about to ask a woman to marry him.

"So when are you gonna ask." Melina pressed again, Jeff still had yet to say a word.

"Tomorrow after her match and before mine." he put the box away when he saw Grey making her way over to the table, practically dragging john with her. She lead him over to an empty chair and sat him down , she tried to get away but he quickly pulled her down on to his lap.

"sweetheart I think I should just end this story line you have we'll throw a curve ball and you'll leave both of them for me." Grey laughed and pushed her self back off.

"OK john we can go tell Steph tomorrow."

"great now some one get me another drink." john didn't wait for a drink to be handed to him he stood right up and stumbled over to the bar. Grey pulled a seat up in between Jeff and Matt, and noticed that all conversation had stopped, and everyone was just staring at her smiling. Grey leaned into Jeff, her lips brushing against his ear lightly.

"whys everyone staring at me?" he turned to face her.

"because your beautiful." he said loud enough so the entire table heard, and he leaned in kissing her deeply.

"hey hey hey save it for-" Matt caught him self and shut up right away. Grey pulled away and turned to Matt.

"save it for what?" Jeff let out an annoyed sigh and leaned his head back.

"well I think that can wait till after I dance with my best friend." Grey smiled as Matt walked up behind them holding out his hand.

"fine if you insists." she laughed taking his hand and walking with him out to the dance floor. Jeff stared at his brother who had almost spilled.

"this is why I didn't tell you earlier." Jeff took another sip of his beer and watch Grey and Matt dance.

She threw her arms around Matt's neck as a slow song came on.

"i didn't know you were coming." she said swaying back and forth.

"I've been here for a bit, its you who were late my darling." she blushed a bit thinking back to the reason why.

"yeah I guess I was a bit preoccupied." Matt pulled her a little bit closer.

"Grey I love you." she sighed.

"Matt we've been over-"

"wait let me finished." she kept quite waiting for him to tell her that she should be with him instead of Jeff. "I've loved you since the moment I met you. And teats why I want you to be happy, and you are with Jeff." she stared at him not really understanding where he was going with this. "Grey you love him I know it and I want you to be happy. I want you to be with him. I'm done." she couldn't believe it he had actually told her to be with Jeff.

"Thank you Matt." she held him even closer as the two danced, this was finally settled.

**Authors Note: OK so I finally got to the point that I wanted to get to and hopefully every one else will like it... and ill get some review too... please... I feel lonely with out some. Since I haven't had any review for the past 3 chapters. But I hope all like this one, and the next one please keep reading. I think its coming along good would love to hear what you guys think to**

**thanks**

**HermioneSandwhich**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I only own jade and her family**

**Chapter 23:**

Saturday flew by for everyone, well maybe everyone but john who had a massive hangover. Grey and Melina had run through their match and they quickly headed back to the hotel to get ready for the hall of fame ceremony. Grey was finishing putting her shoes on when Jeff walked through the door.

"Sugar come on the limos-" she stood up, her long black hair was let down in curls and she wore a plain long green dress. "waiting-" he finished while staring at her. He had never seen her dressed up before and she was stunning.

"well I'm good to go." she waltzed over and grabbed his jacketed arm leading him through the door. "if I'd known what you be wearing I would've dressed up more." she had to admit she had never thought of Jeff in a suit but he cleaned up amazing.

"you look beautiful." he kissed her as they stepped in to the limo. When they got there Grey was amazed at the amount of people there. They steeped out and people were shooting pictures right and left, she had never been to anything like this before. Jeff placed his hand on the small of her back and guided her through the throng of people. They posed for a couple of pictures then they quickly made it inside. Grey let out a huge breath she had no idea she was holding.

"you alright sugar?" Jeff asked so only she could hear. She nodded.

"yeah just wasn't used to that." the both laughed and he pulled her into a quick hug and the two took their seats. Grey enjoyed the ceremony, she had always like things like that. But as she stared up at the stage she wondered if one day she would be up there with all those legends.

It was time to head to the arena tonight was the night Wrestlemania, Grey's biggest match yet and the start of the story line that would lead to her championship. Grey headed down to the lobby, with her gym bag.

"Grey you ready." Matt waved her over to were Jeff and his brother Matt were talking.

"you bet, you ready for Jeff to kick your ass tonight?" they both laughed.

"yeah don't remind me." he through his arm around her shoulders and the two headed over to Matt and Jeff. "so you nervous?"

"a little bit more on the excited side though." the two walked up to the two brothers who looked like they were arguing about something. "now what are we loin over here?" the two stopped talking immediately seeing her. She look from one to another waiting for an answer.

"waiting for you darling." Jeff held his arm out for her. She eyed him suspiciously they were up to something she wasn't sure what it was yet though. She took his arm and the four of them stepped in the rental and headed off to the arena.

Grey was in the divas dressing room getting ready for her match she had on her cargo pants and had just finished tying her boots. She had her green top in her bag, but when she pulled it out it was all tangled, she sighed and started to untie the tangle mess she loved the shirt, if only it would stay folded nicely. While trying to undo her top the door opened and a couple more divas walked in. Grey didn't care, she was in the back and she just wanted to untie her top.

"Beth you cant be telling the truth why would they?"

"i don't know but she was with him." Grey sighed as the lockers opened and closed great lets make this experience even more frustrating, she hated locker room gossip that's way she tried to always get in the locker room when it was empty. Mindless gossip made her feel like she was back in high school which she hated. So she tried to undo the top even faster then she had before. Finally she got it.

"but why with Jeff?" Grey froze did eve just say some one was with Jeff. She froze she was trying to think of another Jeff but she couldn't surely they had the wrong person. She slowly put the top on and started to wrap the straps around her waist.

"i don't know she said this has been going on for a while." a while Grey thought... it couldn't be he was with her the whole time. "well I guess It picked up when she had her accident because she was in bed the whole time resting." oh my god she thought. it could have. it was her Jeff they were talking about. But why." she quickly finished dressing and grabbed her tape and walked out she couldn't take any more of this. She went out the second door so she wasn't noticed. Not that they had noticed her when they walked in, she had to go find Matt.

Beth heard the back door close and smirked good she heard it and she believed them. "thanks eve."

"not a problem, I'm with you that dumb slut doesn't deserve a title shot before any of us. Just remember our deal once you win it I'm first in line tell Vince that."

"you bet." Beth walked out now all she had to do was to go find Maria, it was almost done, Grey was suspicious, this was going better then planned.

Matt was in his locker room changing, his match was later that night but he didn't plan on staying in his dressing room all night long. He liked watching from the curtain. There was a sharp knock on the door. "come on in." Grey threw the door open she was visibly upset.

"can I use you locker room tonight." She had her gym bag with her and she wasn't looking at him.

"of course Grey whats wrong?" she didn't say anything she just threw her bag down and straightened her outfit out, she pacing a little bit. He grabbed her arm and pulled her into a quick hug, she made it long then intended she held onto him like she couldn't stand on her own, then Matt her a small sniffle followed by a wetness on her chest, she was crying. "hey whats wrong." he lifted her chin and made her look at him, he wiped the small tears away from her eyes.

"i guess its a good thing that I haven't gone to make up yet." she let out a small laugh. He smiled

" now whats wrong." she sighed

"when I was getting ready Beth and eve walked in but they didn't see me because I was in the back near the other door, and they were talking about how Jeff is having an affair with someone." Matt looked at Grey that couldn't be right. He saw the ring yesterday Jeff told him before any one else to make sure they were all OK.

"Grey... they have to have someone mixed up that makes no sense Jeff wouldn't-"

"they were talking about how it really started a month ago when "she" was in bed with her injury." Matt stared at her for a minuet. No one else had injury and there wasn't another Jeff around.

"Grey trust me that doesn't make any sense." she nodded and wiped some more tears away. "but if he ever does anything like that I will kick his ass." she laughed.

"thanks Matt." she straightened her self out. "wanna come with me to hair I really don't feel like talking to anyone else right now."

"not a problem." Matt grabbed one of his shirts and they left.

"Hey Beth." maria ran up to Beth.

"Oh maria listen you will go to Jeff room before the end of Grey's match right."

"yeah about that." Beth's face fell. No this couldn't be happening not now she was almost there. "i have to leave do to a family emergency so I'll be leaving around 10 because then next plane home is at midnight." Beth sighed OK so not what she thought.

"well we can still do it then, you have plenty of time." that would actually be better Beth thought then maria wouldn't blow their cover since she would be gone. Beth hadn't let her in that this for for her own purely selfish reasons. If Matt actually took her back because of this plan it would be a miracle. Maria nodded.

"OK then at the end of her match." she walked off and Beth sighed well that was close. Everything was good now. She was going to get whats coming to her.

Grey was at the curtain john was fighting edge, Melina stood on the side of her, there match was next. Some one wrapped their arms around Grey and she jumped and screamed a little bit.

"sorry sugar didn't mean to scare you." Jeff leaned down and rested his head on her shoulder. She could see streaks of pink and green fall around her. She smiled how could she ever confuse him for any one else.

"just a bit jumpy I guess." she turned around wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him.

"you'll be great sugar." the two stood in their long embrace not noticing anything around them.

"ahem." Grey pulled away from Jeff already missing the feeling of his lips. Adam was standing behind them "sorry to ruin this moment but I think one of you have a match in like.." he looked down at his arm to a watch he was not wearing. "20 seconds." Grey gave Jeff one quick kiss and ran ff the the curtain.

"darlin meet me in my locker room after you match."

"OK" she waved as she ran to the entrance ramp just as her music started.

_**The following match is a Woman's Championship match set for one fall. Making her way to the ring from Atlanta Georgia. JADE!**_

Jade put on her biggest smile and jumped out with her music. She had never seen so many people before. It was amazing to hear everyone screaming for her. She walked down the ramp making sure to slap everyone's hands she loved the fans they were the best part. As she made her way to the ring she saw her dad and rob ringside. She ran up and hugged both of them it was so good to see them.

_**And it looks like Jades dad is here. J.R.**_

_**Well king if your daughter could win the woman's title tonight don't you think that you would be here too?**_

Jade jumped in the ring, she could care less that she was going to loose the match it was a rush enough being here.

_**And making her way to the ring from Los Angeles California, she is the current WWE woman's champion MELINA! **_

Grey stood nervously as she watched Melina walk down her red carpet "paparazzi" taking pictures while she made her way down. This was it they had to make it work. Melina stepped up on the curtain and did her split entrance and slid in to the ring, the crowd was going crazy. Jade and Melina smiled at each other as the bell rang. The two lunged at each other, Melina grabbed jade's hair and threw her across the ring into the turnbuckle. Jade caught her breath, that hurt more then she thought it would. Melina let out a screech and charged for her jade jumped up kicking her with her good foot.

_**Ladies and gentlemen we are watching Melina and jade fight for the woman's championship**_

_**yes king were afraid jade wouldn't be able to be here due to her recent injury. But here she is and shes looking good.**_

Jade and Melina were both stunned. Jade rushed over and clothes lined Melina she fell to the ground. Jade ran to the ropes and launched her self of the second one landing a lion sault, she lifted melina's leg going for the cover 1...2... she kicked out.

_**Looks like Jade wants to put this away early.**_

Jade stood up and pulled Melina by her hair only to body slam her. Jade turned around flashing Jeff's sign and screaming setting up for the twist of fate. When she turned around Melina was already up and hit her with a neck breaker. Jade laid in the ring motionless for a moment. She saw Melina turn around and she jumped up, and when she turned around jade slapped her in the face. While she was bent over jade grabbed under her chin giving her the twist of fate once they fell she turned and whispered to Melina.

"going for star roll out." jade quickly got up and began climbing to the top rope.

_**J.R. It looks like she going to do it. Shes going to go for the shooting star press.**_

Jade stood on the top rope. She took a deep breath and pushed off as much as she could with one foot. She watched below her as Melina rolled away jade pulled her knees in to flip faster and landed on one foot. Melina ran over to pretend to kick her ankle but jades knee had given out and she fell and got melina's full force kick that was meant to miss. Jade feel on her back in pain her ankle was burning not only did she not land entirely on one foot and had to fall on that one but it just endured a full force kick. Melina lifted her leg and went for the cover. 1...2...3... Melina stood up her hand raised in victory. They had made an agreement that if anything happened with her ankle they would end it as fast as they could and that's what they had done.

_**The Winner of this match and still woman's champion MELINA!**_

Melina ran up the ramp and out of site championship in hand. The ref helped Grey to her feet, and helped her down off the apron she limped over to her dad and gave him a hug.

"You were great Grey-lee." He patted her back.

"Thanks dad. I'll be out here once a get looked at and I'll bring you guys back." they let go and she continued to limp the entire way up the ramp. She had to go see Jeff and then she was going to the trainer to go get checked out.

Jeff paced back and forth in his dressing room, it was covered in red roses, and he was waiting for Grey to come back. Her match would be over soon, he didn't have a monitor in his room so he didn't know when exactly that would be. Her took out the little black box and opened it again, the ring was perfect it wasn't to big or over powering and it had small jades set in the ring around the diamond. He couldn't wait to see her reaction. There was a knock at the door he quickly put the box away this was it he stood up.

"come on it." the door opened and he saw a mess of red hair step through. "maria?" maria walked in and closed the door behind her.

"hi Jeff." maria looked around she smiled at all the roses. "how romantic." she walked closer to Jeff who had sat down on his bench. She sat down on his lap. Jeff wasn't sure what was going on.

"maria." he moved back and tried to push her lightly off him. But maria took that as an invitation. She leaned in capturing his lips.

Grey was limping through the halls toward Jeff's locker room. Jeff's brother Matt caught up with her. "need a lift to the trainers."

"no I'm going to Jeff's room first he wanted me to meet him there after my match." Matt smiled he still couldn't believe his brother was going to do it. He bent down and picked Grey up.

"might as well help out." she laughed and the two walked down to Jeff's room. when they got their Matt set her down and Grey opened the door the two were stunned there was maria kissing Jeff, his room filled with roses. Grey couldn't take it she quickly ran away. "ahem." Matt coughed and stared at his brother and his ex as she pulled away from him. Matt shook his head and headed out after Grey. Jeff pushed her off of him, and stood up trying to find Matt and explain what happened Matt had a big mouth and he didn't need the wrong story getting back to Grey. Maria sat on the floor of the empty dressing room. Matt had saw but he ran away, she wasn't sure what to do now. Beth had told her Matt would find her in no time it might even take another day or two. She couldn't worry about that know she had to leave to go home she quickly go up and grabbed her bags from the divas room and went to call a cab to get to the air port.

Grey had run straight to the trainers when she got there she was really trying to hold back tears but she passed it off as her ankle just hurt. She asked to be put some where where no one could see her, and to please not tell anyone she was here. The trainer did, she sat there as the check out her ankle. "Well miss Hastings it just looks like you twisted it some ice and you'll probably be good by tomorrow." he came back with ice and bandage wrapping it around her slightly swollen ankle. " I have to you I find it amazing that you didn't hurt it in that shooting star press but when some one accidentally kicked you."

"yeah really what an un-climatic end." they both laughed but as she did her thoughts traveled to what Jeff was doing while that happened he hadn't even watched her match he was too busy with maria. A couple tears fell from her eyes, but she wiped them away. She thanked the trainer and stood up walking out she was going to go to catering just chat up with everyone like nothing happened and hopefully Matt K would be there she really needed to talk to him.

Jeff ran through the halls trying to find his brother he finally caught up to him in the hallway near the trainers office. "Matt wait." Matt turned around as Jeff practically slid into him. "listen that wasn't what it looks like."

"really because to me it looked like you and maria were making out in you room, but if that wasn't what it was then that's OK."

"Matt seriously she came on to me-"

"yeah well you weren't really pushing her back now were you, now I don't know where Grey is but she ran off and -"

"Grey was with you." Jeff sighed, he goes to propose to the girl and she walks in on him kissing someone.

"yeah and I cant find her and I don't know how she could have gotten so far since she hurt her ankle in the match." Matt turned and walked into the trainers Jeff followed him Grey wasn't there, and the trainer ignored him when they asked if Grey had been here. So they left and started walking toward catering when a stage hand ran up Jeff telling him he was on in 2. so Jeff sighed and walked over to the curtain put on his best face and came out to his music.

Grey met Matt K. at the curtain she had found him in catering and told him the whole situation and Grey was going to come out with Matt they had it all set up. Matt music hit and the two walked out.

_**Making his way to the ring escorted by Jade weight 180 lbs from St. Louis Missouri Evan Bourne.**_

__Jade smirked as she saw Jeff's stunned expression. Evan threw his arm around her shoulders, and she smiled at her dad who was shocked to see her out in the ring again.

_**J.R. Look its jade she back out again **_

Evan got in the ring and Jade stayed out side on the curtain. Jeff walked over to her, but she backed away, he could see her eyes were red and new she was holding back tears. He was about to get out and apologize and hug her and beg her forgiveness. The bell ran and Evan kicked Jeff in the face. He was holding nothing back, they had run over this match but it was thrown out the window now. Jade stayed on the apron cheering Evan on the entire match. She could tell Jeff's heart wasn't in it, he kept staring back at her. Good she thought he should be sorry. Finally it was Jades chance the ref had been hit and he was down she grabbed a steal chair and slid in the ring. And stood behind Jeff and waited form him to turn around and knocked his lights out and before the ref could she she slid out of the ring. Evan climbed to the top turn buckle, and hit air born perfectly and went for the cover. 1...2...3. the bell rang and Evan's music played.

_**Here's your winner Evan Bourne **_

The audience was stunned, some cheered but for the most part no one really said anything, Evan was excited and had his arm around Jade as the back up down the ring. Jade ran over to her father again. "go out by the bathrooms ill meet you there in a minuet." she ran back to Evan. As they made their way up the ramp they turned around at the top Jeff had made it to his feet and he could see jade had a smile forced smile on and she was starting to cry her eyes were puffy and a few tears we streaming, she quickly wiped them away and the two disappeared back stage.

"hey john can I steal your sweatshirt."

"sure Grey. You OK sweet heart?" she nodded and threw the huge thing over her.

"ill be OK." she brushed her hair back and threw the hood over her head, and quickly ran out to the public restrooms. Her dad was standing there with rob. She quickly got there attention and had them follow her. The reached the back stage and Grey took the hood off and the bodyguards let them in. she quickly took the sweatshirt off again, and gave her dad another hug.

"you did great."

"thanks." they headed back to catering.

"but I was surprised that you turned on Jeff tonight." she sighed.

"i don't really wanna talk about it I'm still trying to figure it out my self." her dad nodded and the three walked into catering.

"here you go john thanks I didn't need to be recognized out there." she handed him back his sweat shirt.

"hey I don't blame you." john looked over at the two men behind her.

"oh this is john Cena, john this in my dad don and his best friend rob." john held out his hand for both men to shake.

"pleasure to meet you."

Jeff staggered into catering damn his head hurt. He saw Grey he really need to talk to her, but he he noticed don and rob there, he wasn't going to cause a scene with her family here. So he turned around and headed to his dressing room he was going to stay there till Matt came and go him when it was time to leave.

Matt K meet up with Grey and her family after he got changed and stayed with them while Grey went and changed and grabbed her things. And the four of them went out for dinner. They didn't stay till the end of the show Grey didn't want to see Jeff. After dinner rob and don dropped them off at the hotel and they headed back home.

"Matt can I-"

"of course come on." Matt wrapped his arm around her and the two went to his hotel room. Matt went threw his dresser, and grabbed a large t shirt for her to wear to bed.

"thanks." she walked in to the bathroom and changed when she came out Matt was changed to she climbed in the bed and he laid down on the couch and turned off the lights. "Matt can you... um you can.." he sighed and crawled in bed next to her, she turned around and laid her head on his chest. Matt closed his eyes ready to sleep, when he felt wetness on his chest and fell her trembling. He couldn't stand to see her cry, he held her even tighter and kissed her fore head, smoothing down her hair until she finally fell asleep.

**Authors note: there it is my big chapter I hoped you all liked it please tell me what you think I love to here your input thanks to everyone who reads**

**much love**

**Hermionesandwhich**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the WWE only Jade/Grey and her family**

**Chapter 24:**

Jeff trudged into his hotel room. She wasn't there, he didn't think she would be but he was still hoping she would. He threw his bag down and sat down on his bed his head in his hands. He couldn't for the life of him figure out why maria had done that, and right when he was about to propose. Now Grey hated him and would probably never want to talk to him ever again. He walked over the the fridge and gabbed the first bottle he could ripped open the top and started drinking. The alcohol burned his throat, he just wanted to forget this ever happen, she would just walk back through the door and it would be fine. He walked around the room, he looked over at the closet, he saw the dress she had wore the night before. He drank some more, it wasn't a very big bottle, it was almost gone at this point. He picked the dress up and brought the fabric to his face inhaling her scent. He let the dress drop, and finished off his bottle. Violently he screamed and through the bottle against the wall. The glass shattered against the wall, the last drops of alcohol clinging to the wallpaper. Jeff turned and punched the closest wall, the sheet rock caved around his fist, Jeff pulled his hand back and headed to the bed. He laid back and started at the ceiling not caring to move to turn the lights off.

Matt woke up the next morning, he looked around for Grey not feeling her wrapped around him like she had been last night. Instead she was curled up in the corner of the bed, a blanket covering everything except her eyes, which were still red and raw from the night before. Matt sighed and got out of bed getting dressed, careful not to wake Grey. He hoped she was still asleep when he got back. He was just going to get Grey's things, he didn't want her dealing with Jeff, at least not now she need sometime to think. Matt just hoped Jeff wouldn't try to do anything and just him take her things.

Jeff jolted up hearing a banging on his door, his eyes burned the lights had been left on all night, the room smelled like whiskey, and Jeff couldn't move his left hand. He sat up quickly immediately regretting it as the pain came rushing to his head. The banging grew louder and Jeff stood up, walking past the hole he created last night. As he approached the door he realized that Grey could be behind the door giving him a chance to explain. He flung the door open, only to see Matt.

"I came to get Grey's things." Matt walked in brushing past Jeff he quickly went to the dresser and grabbed Grey's duffel out of the bottom drawer and started filling it with Grey's clothes. Jeff watch Matt pack up Grey's things.

"I was hoping Grey would come and get her own things, I really need to talk to her." Matt opened another drawer.

"Why so she can watch you make out with some one else." Jeff sighed.

"Listen she came on to me." Matt slammed the drawers shut. He really couldn't stand being in the same room as him, he stormed to the bathroom and started throwing all her things in her duffel.

"I don't want to hear it, from what she said it didn't really look like you were trying to push her away." Matt pushed back trying really hard not put Jeff's head through the wall. Matt quickly looked in the closet and saw her dress in a pile on the floor he grabbed it, throwing in the overstuffed duffel bag. Jeff watched as the dress slipped out of his sight, she had looked so beautiful in it.

"Matt leave the stuff let her come get it, I need to talk to her." Matt drop the bag and walk right up to him clenching his fists trying not to hit him.

"Shes not coming any where near you until she wants to. You were the one who was up half the night listening to her cry. She needs her things, and don't go looking for her." Matt grabbed her duffel and walked out slamming the door behind him. Jeff stared at the closed door, after a minuet he looked around there wasn't even a trace of her left in the room.

Matt slide the key into the door, it clicked and it opened. when he walked in Grey hadn't moved it was about nine o'clock, the room was dark from the shades being pulled down. Matt dropped her duffel to floor right in front of the dresser. She still didn't wake up, so he walked over to the windows and lifted the shades a bit brightening the room. He gently sat down on the bed, brushing some of the hair from her face. Her eyes gently fluttered open.

"Hey sweetheart, you feeling any better." She silently sat up, the blanket fell pooling around her waist. Her hair was knotted, and her eyes were raw, some makeup was still on her face, smudged and smeered across her skin.

"No." she grunted wiping her eyes pushing the smeered makeup across her face. Matt laughed a little bit, and tired to rub some of the make up off. "I look awful don't I?" Matt shook his head wiping away a couple of stray tears falling down her face.

"You're beautiful." Matt rested his hand on her cheek and slowly leaned in just a bit when her phone rang. She sighed and pulled her face away from him and answered the phone.

"Hello." she tried her best to mask being upset, but she wasn't doing a very good job. "Of course I'll be down there around 11." She hung up the phone and stared back up at Matt. "that was Vince he wants to meet with me, I'm probably going to be fired for what I did last night." Matt laughed and stood up off the bed.

"I don't think so, he deserved every bit of that." She laughed and he helped her up. She went into the bathroom and took a quick shower cleaning her self up, she walked out about 15 minuets later with her wet hair, and dressed in a pair sweats a long sleeve shirt and sweatshirt, even thought it was Georgia and probably 75 degrees out. "Come one, lets go grab, something to eat and ill bring you too the arena." She smiled as he threw his arm around her shoulders and she leaned her head against his chest.

"What would I do with out you."

Grey walked in and sat in front of Vince McMahon. "Good morning Grey, how are you feeling?" She sighed

"I've been better." Vince could tell she didn't look like her normal self, more so she looked like she just rolled out of bed, and that she was going right back after this meeting. "You wanted to speak to me sir?"

"Yes I would like to talk about last night." Grey sighed she had a feeling this was coming she just had to sit their and wait for it. "That was fantastic better then any of my writers could have done." Grey let out a huge breath and felt a little lighter.

"I was afraid you were upset about that."

"Well I'm not I liked it... quite surprised but I liked it." She nodded, all she could think about was walking in on Jeff and maria, she want to cry again but she wouldn't... well at least until she was out of her bosses office. "I'm not sure what happened last night Grey but your story line is done, there will be nothing else written about you Jeff and Matt, you can accompany Evan to the ring if you wish, what you do with that is up to you." she nodded good she didn't have to worry about that any more. "So we will be focusing on your story line with Melina and you'll be woman's champion at summer slam." she thought for a minuet.

"I don't want the title." Vince looked around the room hoping she was joking.

"Excuse me."

"I don't want to be the center of attention right now, give it to some one else ill take it next time its offered." Vince watch as she quickly wiped a tear from her eyes.

"Listen I'll write you out of the show for the next two weeks, say its due to injury from you match. Please think about ti I'm not making any decisions right now tell me by the end of the two weeks, if you still do not want the title I'll have an alternate story line written up, but please think about it." She nodded

"Is that all sir."

"It is thank you Grey. Feel better."

"Thank you. Have a nice day." She stood up and left meeting, she met Matt out side.

"How did it go?"

"OK he liked last night, and I told him I didn't want the title." Matt stared at her.

"You what?"

"Don't worry about it, Vince wouldn't do it. Told me to take two weeks off and think about it." Matt grabbed her holding her close.

"Is that story line done?"

"Yeah he said if we want to do stuff its up to us."

"OK, lets get back to the hotel, hows room service and a movie sound."

"I'd like that." He smiled and opened the door for her. "Oh and Matt." Before she steeped in the she leaned up capturing his lips in a quick kiss.

"What was that for?"

"Just a thanks for everything." Matt smiled and closed the door after she got in and walked around to the drivers side, got in and began driving away. Grey stared out the window the entire time, she wasn't sure what exactly was going on. She still loved Jeff with all her heart, but obviously that wasn't the right choice, maybe she should have been with Matt all along he had been there through everything. She had to let Jeff go maybe she'd be happy with Matt instead, she was going to give him the chance he deserved. Well at least as much as she could give right now which isn't much, she need to forget and move on, if her parents divorce told her one thing it's that people don't change as much as you wish they would. She loved Jeff but she couldn't deal with wondering all the time if he was with someone else, she just had to move on.

**Authors Note: so I'm still working on this story I was really felling like abandoning it but I really feel like I need to finish I hope people are likening it please review if you do its always nice to here, I'm getting close to the end of this story so maybe... I'm not sure but definitely less then 10 chapters left. If you have any ideas please throw them in I love hearing input thanks to every one**

**HermioneSandwhich**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the WWE on jade and the fam **

**Chapter 25:**

Jeff walked around the arena, people stared at him everywhere but never talked to him. He walked past all of them to the empty arena. Fans weren't going to be let in for another hour so he found a seat in the balcony and just sat there staring out at the ring.

"Running away?" Jeff looked up at Melina.

"Didn't think I'd be missed." She sat down on the chair next to him.

"Now what really happened?" Jeff looked up at her.

"Are you really gonna believe me?" She smiled

"It depends, I've already heard Grey's side, poor girls heart broken."

"I haven't even seen her around."

"Shes hard to find lately. But I saw the ring Jeff somethings not adding up." Jeff looked at her finally some one was talking sense.

"Maria walked in, I had the room set up for when Grey was coming in. and she was on top of of me, seriously Grey walked in the moment she kissed me, I was trying not be rude and pushing her off

turns out that Matt and Grey had opened the door and was standing there I was pushing her away but she was like clinging to me. You don't believe me do you?"

"Eh, odd but I'll give you the benefit of the doubt. I know you love her." Melina stood up resting her hand on his shoulder. "I'll try and get her to you, but give her time, maybe a week. Vince has her off for a couple weeks saying its her ankle. Just don't go looking for her Jeff let her calm down." Jeff nodded as Melina left him alone again in the empty arena. He pushed every thought from his mind trying so hard not to run out of their find Grey and grovel and beg for forgiveness.

Grey sat in Matt's locker room, she had wanted nothing more then to just sleep in the hotel the entire night, but Matt didn't want her spending the night alone. So she agreed and dragged her self out of bed, still wearing sweats and and Evan Bourne t shirt covered by a large hoodie. She laid down on the couch and stared at the monitor, as Matt walked out finishing adjusting his ring gear. He sighed sitting down on the couch with Grey.

"Sweet heart can you please try to look like your alive." Not even a small laugh. Matt pushed the hood, back from her face, her beautiful green eyes tired and sore. "I promise once I'm done with my match I'll be right back to get you and we can leave." She nodded. "And we can get something to eat after." Grey groaned

"Do we need to cant we just go back so that I can sleep." He pushed some hair from her face.

"Please eat something for me." She smiled

"I will if I must. But I wont guarantee that I will enjoy it." Matt laughed smiling he leaned forward and kissed her forehead, he pulled away only slightly, catching a glimpse at her her beautiful face. He leaned in again placing a gentle kiss upon her lips, she barely responded but he could feel a small smile form before pulling away. When he was finished It was gone.

"I'll be back soon." Grey nodded and pulled the hood back over her face shielding her weary eyes from the light. Jeff was walking down to catering to wait fro his match when he caught Matt walking out of his locker room.

"How's she doing?" Matt looked up and scoffed.

"What do you care?" He turned and started to walk away.

"Humor me Matt." He came back

"Shes hurting." Matt continued down the to guerrilla position for his match.

**Welcome ladies and gentlemen to Monday night raw in sunny Atlanta.**

Evans music as he made his way down the ramp to kick off the show.

**J R there's Evan Bourne man he had one hell of a good night last night**

**your right King for those of you who don't know Evan won the match last night for Jade lets take a look**

The jumbo tron switched to last night it was the end of the match jade dove into the ring with a steel chair hitting Jeff in the back of head. Evan got even madder as he watched the match. He could see how angry she was ,know one else would notice but he did he knew her so well. He saw how hard she was trying to hold back tears. He just stood in the middle of the ring and plastered a smile to his face.

"It looks like the better man won." The crowd erupted in half cheers half boos, Evan was actually surprised that so many people were cheering for him. "And now that I've got the girl, I want a title." the crowd cheered again. "So Miz I've had a bone to pick with you for a while. So how about we settle this in the ring. And when were done everyone here will be looking at the new United States champion."

"Awesome!"

Evan smiled as he watched the Miz make his way down. Vince had finally given him a push. He didn't care if it took him a couple of weeks to get the title he just wanted it.

Grey had sat up shortly after Matt left. She really couldn't stand to be alone and she didn't want it to seem like she was hiding either. She flipped her hood back and checked herself in the mirror, she looked tired but that was about it. She took a deep breath and stepped out and made her way to catering she wanted to see Matt's match and meet him when he came out. when she walked in the entire room went silent john how ever walked right up and threw an arm over her shoulders.

"Hey sweetheart. Sandwich?" He grabbed a sandwich trying to place it in her hands.

"Naw Matt's taking me out after his match I promised him I'd eat then." John dropped the sandwich back on the plate.

"Suit your self." Grey actually smiled leave it to john to make her feel better. He pulled her with him turning around so they could see the monitor and watch the show.

Jeff sat in the corner drinking a bottle of water when she walked in. Jeff couldn't move he could see that she looked tired, but that was his girl she wasn't the type to just hide in the corner, sure she was shy but she didn't like to be in the dark, why would she be wrestler if she didn't like the spot light. Jeff wanted nothing more then to hold her in his arms and never let go. He had to talk to her.

"Grey?" Grey turned around for the monitor John's hand never leaving her shoulder. Jeff stood with his hands in his pockets.

"Hi Jeff." the room went silent once again.

"Can we talk, in the hall please." Grey nodded and went to lead the way but john grabbed hold of her shoulder.

"I'll be fine if I need to I'll scream." It was a light hearted response but neither her of john smiled, he reluctantly let go on her and let her walk away with Jeff. They both walked in to the hall just out of ear shot of everyone in catering.

"How are you doing?"

"I've been better." Jeff could see she was angry, he had never seen her mad, and was sure he never wanted to but she was very upset.

"Grey I know what you saw but I didn't do anything it was all her." She sighed and wiped some tears from her eyes, and some how she was keeping her voice steady.

"You know Jeff I would probably believe you had you actually been trying to push her off, or if people had not been talking about you're affair before I even saw anything." She saw the confusion in his eyes, but he was a great actor he had probably been working on his response.

"What do you mean people knew about it before." She sighed she tried to wipe tears from her eyes but she couldn't keep up with them.

"You know women tend to tell each other when things like this are going on, I just didn't think you were sleazy enough to go find some one else when I was injured and couldn't move." Jeff was so confused. Who would've said that to her?

"Grey I never did that, when you were hurt I was with you as often as I could be."

"Save it, I really don't care." Before she could walk away Jeff grabbed both her arms and pressed his lips to hers, he needed her desperately, it was the only thing he could think of. He felt her struggling and trying to push away him away. He left her go and she she slapped him across the face, creating not only a hand print but an echoing sound causing most of catering to look in on their encounter.

"Grey I love you."

"Try that like on some one else you might have better luck." She stormed away noticing all the people who ducked back in the door way when they were caught watching. "John will you walk with me to the curtain?"

"Sure." He replaced his arm back were it had been, and lead her there when they got there she broke down, john just held her close letting her cling to him and cry into his chest. "That was a nice slap by the way." She chuckled a little, and tried her best to hide her tears. "You also wanna talk about a painful kiss to watch." She lifted her head smiling a bit despite the situation.

"You were watching?"

"Sorry was worried, but trust me I was really tempted to run away watching that." She laughed, and it was a real laugh, she could just see in her mind what the hell that would of looked like, and it was pretty funny.

"I guess it was." The two heard the Miz's music play, signaling the end of the match. She was really happy for Matt, he finally got a shot at a title. Both of them would be champions at summer slam, sure he would have the title a few times before, but they'd be champions, if she actually took the title shot. The Miz walked back clutching his ribs, I guess he got hit with an air bourne. "Good job Mike." He turned around to see me and pulled me away from john and gave me a hug.

"Thanks Grey, just so you know if you need me to kick any ones ass for you I will." She smiled.

"I'll keep that in mind thanks." He disappeared and Matt followed.

"i thought you were taking a nap?"

"Ehh couldn't sleep and I wanted to see you when you were done." Matt hugged her.

"OK well I'm going to go get changed so why don't you hand here with john." John nodded, Matt knew he would keep an eye on her and not let any one bother her "and we'll get a bite to eat."

Beth stood at the door of Vince McMahon's office, he wanted to meet with her, but he didn't say why. It could either be that her plan worked or that she caused a rift and he was pissed. She took a deep breath and went in showing no signs of nervousness. She knocked, and the door opened right away, Stephanie was on the other side.

"Oh Beth we were just discussing you come in." Beth sat down in front of his office.

"Well Beth I asked you to come in because, last night Grey told me due to personal reasons that she was not interested in a title shot because she did not want to be the center of attention at the moment." Beth couldn't continue her self, it had actually worked. "But I don't want to let her." Her smile fell. "So I gave her two weeks to decided if she would like it or not, if she does decided not to take it Stephanie here has worked with the writers and created a story line just in case where you will be the new woman's champion." Beth smiled again

"Thank you sir. Is that all."

"Yes that would be it." Beth smiled and stood up to walk away, so her plan had worked. All she had to do was wait it out just two weeks. She could handle that, Grey wouldn't last two weeks she was a wreck.

**Authors note: so I kinda gt stuck here if you still reading it thank you and I hope your enjoying it**

** Mucho love,**

** HermioneSandwhich**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but jade and her family**

**Chapter 26:**

Grey and Matt sat in the airport terminal they were waiting for their plane to take them up to Calgary for the next show. It had to be about 11 at night, their flight had been delayed, not many people were in the air port, their terminal was probably the only one that was full.

**Attention all customers flying on fight C453 you flight has been delayed until 6 a.m due to in climate weather we apologies for any inconveniences.**

Everyone groaned through out the terminal.

"it looks like I'll text john and tell him he doesn't need to pick us up till tomorrow." Grey took out her phone and began typing to her friend to tell him their flight had been delayed yet again.

"you'd think they would have found a replacement plane or something by now." Grey chuckled.

"whats so funny."

"oh nothing you could just also go tell them to pause the massive blizzard Calgary is getting right now." she tilted her phone towards him so he could see a picture john had sent her of the hotel. It was covered in snow and a few superstars in the background we struggling through the at lease foot of snow that was piling up on the ground.

"OK fine I guess that's a good enough excuse." it was a ridiculous situation. Matt and Grey were the only ones from the WWE on this particular flight, and it seriously was schedule to leave about an hour after the flight with the most superstars, yet there they were spending the night in an airport terminal. Grey looked around she saw a couple families, with small children, a couple of the kids kept staring at them occasionally.

"I feel bad for all these kids being stuck here."

"I feel bad for us being stuck here." Matt whispered back. They both laughed and looked back at the kids that had been staring at them none of them had moved, there had to be at least 6 of them all grouped together, they must have been related or had become friends during the long wait.

"Matt?"

"Yes gorgeous." she rolled her eyes

"Do you think the air port people would let us do a match?" Matt groaned.

"Are you kidding, at 11 at night in an air port terminal you want to have a wrestling match?"

"Hey it will give us something to do, make kids not bored and we'll be exhausted after and pass out and sleep good."

"Fine, we can ask, not that any one would agree to that were in an airport." they stood up and walked over to the desk were the attendant was half asleep. "excuse me miss I have a question." the woman sat straight up, seemingly wide awake now.

"Aren't you Evan Bourne." Matt stood up a bit straighter

"Yes I am."

"And you're Jade." she ran over to Grey and gave her a hug. "You're my favorite diva. What was you're question?" Matt's eye widened and he shook his head. Grey laughed at him, normally the women all ran to him not her, she could tell he was insulted.

"we wanted to know if it was possible that we could do a quick match to lighten up the mood since our flight has been delayed for so long." girl looked around, there seemed to be no one else around.

"um well..." Matt jumped in.

"and we would love for you to act as our ring announcer." the girl immediately light up.

"i would love to oh and I can play you're music too I'll have it all on my iPod I'll be right back you guys set up." she ran off in the distance.

"jealous much?" Grey couldn't help laughing.

"no I just wanted to make you happy by having you're match and no you have it so now lets get ready." the looked over and saw most of the terminal staring back at them.

"who wants to see a wrestling match?" Grey yelled most of the kids jumped up and she could see a few smiles on some of the adults. "OK then lets get these chairs out and clear the ring." Grey and Matt ran over and helped some of the men move the chairs that littered the terminal moving them to the outside making the barriers chairs while every one stood around the out side. Grey walked over to where her carry on was and took off her jacket, and placed it down he pulled the hair tie out of her hair, letting it cascade down her back, she pulled up the top half trying to look as much like how she did on TV. Matt walked over next to her and took off his jacket and his shirt.

"its not fair, you normally wrestle in jeans and you're wearing yoga pants, and I normally wear that kind of stuff and I'm stuck in jeans." she laughed

"their cargo pants." Grey grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it off. She adjusted her sports bra and started stretching a bit warming her self up. Matt couldn't help but start her she was so beautiful, sure he had seen her like this before, but there was something about it not being their job, and watch her take the shirt off that was just something different. "You gonna warm up or just keep staring at me?"

"Sorry can help it." she stood back up.

"Hey Matt. Thanks for being here for me." he pulled her into a hug.

"Not a problem." she pulled away to back to stretching but he held on to her arm. He puled her back to him and slowly leaned forward, watching as her green eyes slowly shut, and her lips slightly parted.

"I've got it." the annoying flight attendant came back. Grey pulled away and walked being a vending machine, and Matt followed so that they could be announced.

"Beat me with a shooting star OK?" Grey stared at Matt.

"You want me to do a shooting star?, this in not well carpeted concrete you know?"

"I know, just put on a good show."

"What ever you say." Grey heard her music start. "see you out there."

**Introducing from Atlanta Georgia Jade!**

The spectators in the air port were actually quite loud they were really in to it, more people had gathered around also, probably people on very late flights. Jade slapped a lot of hands and jumped on the chairs trying to do her entrance as best she could. She jumped down and the music changed to Evans

**And introducing the challenger, from St. Louis Missouri, Evan Bourne!**

Jade watch Evan come down they would play this by ear an improve match could go wrong fast, go thing they both knew each others moves so well. The two locked up

"I'm gonna beat you Grey." Matt whispered

"In your dreams." Jade kicked Evan in the stomach and grabbed his head screaming like Jeff always had and gave him a twist of fate. Evan fell to the ground, not expecting that so fast. The crowd was cheering even louder and she could here a few yells to Evan about being beaten by a girl. Evan kicked himself up and jumped kicking her in the side of the head. And then drop kicked her while she was dazed. Oh it was on, she smiled and kicked back up.

The two of them kept at it for about fifteen minuets, Evan had hit jade with a bad boot, and she was starting to develop a black eye, he was getting tired so she got him down and climbed to the top of chairs balancing on the backs. She jumped as high as she could, the chairs were not as steady as she hoped and she barely landed a shooting star press, she defiantly would not do that again, that move was reserved for only in the ring. She landed on top of Evan hearing at least ten bones crack between both their bodies.

**1,2,3.. and here's your winner Jade.**

Grey slowly stood up the girl ran over to her raising her hand in victory and hugging her telling her how great she was. Grey kindly pushed the girl away and reached down to help Matt up, the two hugged and took a bow for their crowd of spectators.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you." Matt shook his head.

"Not a problem, I'm impressed you landed take considering how clumsy you are." She feigned shock and punched him in the shoulder.

"I am not clumsy." The two found an empty row of seats in the dark air port, Grey had borrow one of Matt's shirts and sweatshirts so she could sleep. The two set down their bags, and sat down.

"Um can we have your autographs?" Grey turned around and saw a little boy and an older one they looked like brothers.

"Of course." she answered the older boy. He gently nudged his younger brother forward who hadn't said a word. She took the piece of paper he was holding and turned to take a sharpie out of her bag. "Have you ever seen a wrestling match before?" The little boy shook his head. "So this was you're first?" He nodded smiling. "Sorry it wasn't very professional."

"It was awesome." The little boys face lit up and he smiled. She finished signing the paper and passed it over to Matt. "I think you would like my friend the Miz." she looked up to his brother. "are you guys going to Calgary too?"

"Yeah were heading back home, we live about one town over."

"Well we have show tomorrow night, how would you guys like to go?" the kid smiled.

"Well thank but I'm sure tickets are sold out and I don't have the money for me and my brother to go." She smiled up at him.

"You drive?"

"Yes I do."

"OK then go to the arena tomorrow and go to will call you'll have four tickets waiting for you." the little boys face lit up.

"Really I gotta go tell mom thanks so much." He jumped up and hugged Grey, and ran off to his parents.

"You'll have 8 tickets for you take who ever you want."

"Thanks." The boy walked off to his family.

"8 tickets?" Matt whispered in her ear.

"Yeah I never use the family and friends tickets were given because I have none." Matt pulled her down so that her head was lying in her lap, and she was sprawled out along the seats.

"Don't lie to me. What am I?" She smiled up at him.

"Well you... you're different."

"How?" He leaned in closer.

"Because.." He leaned in even closer resting his forehead against hers.

"Because why?" She felt nervous like she couldn't talk, she had no idea what to say. He was her best friend and he had been there through everything stuck with her the whole time, and loved her through it all. Maybe she had made a mistake. She had always loved him, but right now she was positive she was in love with him, she wanted him.

"I love you." Matt gave a sigh of relief.

"You have no idea how long I have waited for you to say that."

"Matt, just shut up and kiss me." He smiled and leaned in pressing his lips to hers, he tangled his fingers in her hair, pressing her even closer to him he couldn't get enough of her. When they pulled away she was smiling.

"I love you too Grey." She turned over and cuddled close to him falling asleep. Matt laid back closing his eyes and fell into the best night sleep he had had in a while, at midnight, in a chair, in a cold air port.

Authors Note: hope you liked it

mucho love

HermioneSandwhich


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I only own jade**

**Chapter 27:**

One week later...

Grey walked briskly to Vince's office. She was wrestling that night on the show, but depending on her choice, if she was taking the tile or not would tell her, her script. She went to knock on his door when Stephanie opened it up.

"Oh Grey. He's right in there good luck tonight." She walked right passed Grey smiling. Grey shook her head and proceeded in.

"Evening Vince."

"Good evening Grey here to tell me your decision?" she sat right down smiling at her boss.

"i have but it seems as though Steph already know what I chose." Vince smiled.

"she has quite a good idea. But I would like to hear what you think." Grey nodded.

"well I've done a lot of thinking, and I'll be taking the shot." Vince let out a huge sigh of relief.

"thank god because Stephanie being so confident in her decisions didn't bother to write another story line." Grey sighed well it was a good thing that Stephanie was right. She couldn't imagine being depressed and having to improvise everything. "also Grey I was wondering about you and Matt Korklan?" Her eyes kind of widened, she hadn't really discussed what they were, I mean they had been kinda together since the snowed in air port, but she wasn't really sure if they were.

"i guess you could say were kind of together, but I really do not want it put in a story line-" Vince immediately put his hand up.

"i was not planning on it at all. I was just wondering about it because of what happened with you and Jeff." she jumped back a little how did he know about that? "i hear things too you know." she let out a small laugh of course he did.

"well I'm not really sure whats going on but its less stress right now." Vince nodded.

"just wanting to make sure you're doing OK."

"well thank you Vince. I'm going to go and get ready for my match tonight."

"good luck Grey." she left heading to Matt's locker room, to get ready. After what happened a few weeks ago she didn't like to change in the woman's locker room. Before she could get there, Melina ran into wrapping her arms around her.

"I'm so glad you didn't give it up Stephanie told me you were taking the title." Grey laughed.

"funny since I just told Vince my decision and Stephanie wasn't in the room."

"hey at least she was right. Ill see ya out there." Grey took a deep breath and continued walking to the locker room. When she walked in she heard the shower running, Matt must have been in the shower. She couldn't help but thinking about what Vince had asked about her and Matt, she had no idea what was up with them. She had feelings for Matt she always had be t they were never very strong even know they weren't. She couldn't help it but every time she was with Matt, when he kissed her, she thought about Jeff. She missed him so much, she just wanted to erase the last couple weeks. She just wanted to wrap her arms around him and tell him she didn't care and forgave him. But she couldn't trust him, but that same part that wanted to forgive him was telling her that she could. She sighed knowing that she would never feel the same way about Matt as she did for Jeff.

Jeff sat in his locker room his head in his hands. He just wanted to get tonight over with his heart really wasn't in it any more. The only one that talked to him or even remotely believed him was Melina. His brother Matt was stilled pissed at him, Grey thought he had been cheating on her for like two months, and when she was injured which was even worse. He couldn't even talk to maria because she was home for a family emergency, he just wanted to know what the hell she was thinking. And to top it off he wasn't even in a good story line, just random matches here and there. He had a quick match tonight, and it was the first one, so he wasn't even headlining. He needed time to think.

Vince was about to leave his office and go to the gorilla to kick off the show, when he went to leave he was stopped by Jeff hardy standing in his door way.

"What can I do for you Jeff?" Vince watched as Jeff leisurely took a seat in front of him.

"Can I have time off?" Vince was surprised Jeff was one of their bigger superstars.

"Like a week?" Jeff sighed.

"Like a few months." Vince stared at Jeff he had never gotten this kind of request from Jeff, he was usually the one willing to do anything the company threw at him, he usually did not ask for time off.

"Is this about Grey?" Jeff nodded.

"Vince I know what you're thinking but I really need to clear my head I'm not in a big story line, I can get injured tonight, then I can come back in July make a huge comeback, put me in a big match at summer slam, you'll get a boost in ratings and more sales. I just cant concentrate here, I need time for my self." Vince thought about it for a minuet. He was right he wasn't in a big story line, he could easily be taken out tonight, and there was no use having someone who was not going to everything, especially someone like Jeff, it would just drop his fan base.

"OK I can do that, just talk to Chris tonight and have it be so you get a broken leg or writ of something you can leave right after. I'll book you on the late flight tonight back to North Carolina."

"Thanks Vince." Jeff slowly stood up and walked out toward catering to re plan his match. Vince followed him out closing his office door.

Melina stood out in the ring with her championship and a microphone in her hand.

"well Jade looks like you couldn't cut it, so I'll be looking for a new diva, someone who actually wins her matches." the entire audience booed her. "so I wanna know who my number one contender is Vince. Some one who actually give me some kind of challenge."

**I wonder who the number on contender will be.**

Jades music hit and the crowd went wild, as melina's face dropped.

"Miss me Mel?" the crowd cheered even louder as her music faded out and she walked down to the ring. "so lets think of you're requirements. Hm a diva...that's me... wins her matches... oh me again...and I can promise I will give you one hell of a challenge." Jade stood up and ducked under the ropes. "you better be ready bitch cuz that tiles gonna be mine." jade dropped the microphone and punched Melina in the face. She grabbed her title and bringing it down on her ankle, she quickly climbed the turn buckle and landed a moon sault. She quickly stood up as her music played grabbing the title and holding it high above her head.

**It looks like Jades still the number one contender for the woman's championship**

Jade walked back and headed to the locker room she was freezing she really needed a sweat shirt. She passed Jeff on the way there he had on his sweat shirt and his bag in his hand. The two stopped in front of each other.

"Congrats Grey." She gave a smile

"Thanks and good job tonight on your match, how long are you going to be out?" He stared at her, well leaving silently failed, but she only looked like she was trying to be considerate.

"Why does it matter." He sighed and walked away as quick as he could he had to get to the hotel and put his bags together, and go to catch his flight. Grey watch as he ran off, it hurt her to watch him leave.

**Authors Note: so I'm almost done I'm hoping you like it and I want to hear what you think will happen in the last couple chapters, there might be a couple fluffy chapters but then it should be ending so I would really like reviews I haven't gotten any in a while so if your reading and you like it please say something**

**love**

**HermionSandwhich**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I only own jade and her family**

**Chapter 28:**

A few months went by it was now the end of July, Jeff had tried to get her out of his mind but she was every where. He had tried drawing and painting, but some how he was always drawing something about her. Her piercing green eyes, her beautiful smile, her tattoo that stretch down her long legs. Jeff finally gave up crumpling all the papers and throwing them across the room. After that failed he had tried writing some music, but everything was again about her. He, had tried everything he could think off to get her off his mind. Shannon had even tried everything he could think of to help his friend, but Jeff's mind seemed to never where they were.

Jeff sat at home on the couch mindlessly flipping through channels until he found RAW. He sighed he had no idea what the story line was, he hadn't watched the show since he was still there. He mindlessly watch for a while when some familiar music hit. It was Grey's music, he suddenly paid more attention, she came out but there was something different about her, sure she looked exactly like she should for being jade, but her eyes looked tired to him, and she looked much thinner then she should be. He watched as she called Melina out and told her that at summer slam she was taking her tittle. Jeff watch her walk backstage and he grabbed his phone, he slowly opened it and searched for her number , and there it was, he hadn't called her in so long, after a few minuets he decided she would be in her locker room by now. He pressed her name and hit call listen to the ringing dial from her phone.

Grey walked back stage, a few people complimented her on her bit, and she smiled weakly thanking them and proceeding to walk back to Matt's locker room. She walked in to the locker room and quickly headed to the shower. She was in some serious need of a long hot shower. She quickly undressed and stepped in to the steaming shower. She sighed as the hot water hit her skin it had been a long few months. The only thing she had done has been training she wanted to focus on summer slam, which was in a couple weeks. But something was still missing, her and Matt were together now, and she loved Matt... like a brother. Every time Matt kissed her she saw Jeff, she was still in love with Jeff. For months she had been arguing with her self about her and Jeff, she had even picked up the phone a couple times to call, but could never bring her self to press the send button. She missed hearing his voice so much.

She stepped out of the shower a towel wrapped around her and sat down next to her gym bag, she looked over at her phone, and saw that she had a missed call. Grey picked up her phone and stared at the screen. It said one missed call and underneath it had Jeff's name and number. She couldn't even try to understand her emotions at that moment. She wanted to cry her heart out call him back and tell him she forgave him, and wanted him back. Then the other part wanted her to throw the phone against the wall and break it into a million little pieces.

"Hey sweetheart." Matt walked in to the locker room. Grey tensed up a bit and quickly deleted the missed call message from her screen. Matt walked over and kissed her sweetly on the forehead.

"Hey when is our flight tomorrow?"

"Ten so we don't have to be up too early."

"OK I'm gonna go get dressed I'll be back in a minuet." she stood up and walked in to the bathroom her phone still clutched in her hand. She closed the door and leaned her back against it sliding down to the cool floor. Grey clicked the missed call away from her screen for something else to appear.

_One voice mail_

Grey quickly called her voice mail desperately wanting to hear his voice. But as soon as the message started it ended. Blank. Grey stared at the phone she missed him so much. She had been so close to hearing his voice. She was a bout to call him back when the door pushed against her back.

"Grey you OK?" she quickly stood up and let Matt open the door all the way.

"Yeah I'm fine. Why?" she fixed her towel and noticed Matt holding a pile of her clothes.

"Well first of all you were siting against the door. And second you've been in here for a while and didn't realize you forgot clothes to actually change into."

"I knew I forgot something. Thanks." She grabbed her clothes from him and gave him a quick kiss before shooing him out. She sighed once the door shut. She didn't want to hurt Matt, and running back to Jeff would do just that. She placed her phone on the sink, and stated to get dressed she wouldn't call Jeff back.

Matt walked over to his own gym bag. Something wasn't right with Grey. She had gotten worse since Jeff had left. She hadn't been her normal weird quirky self lately. She didn't even act like his best friend any more let alone his girlfriend. Every time her kissed her or even touch her she would give him this sad smile like she felt guilty about being with him. He loved her with all his heart and he knew she loved him too. But not with all of her heart, only part of it. The pieces that were missing were with some one else.

Jeff stared at his phone after he hung up. It had felt so good to hear her voice again even if it had only been the recording for her voice mail. Even listening to her on the television made him want her he had to find maria and figure out what had happened. He wanted Grey back he needed her.

Maria sat in the air port terminal waiting for her flight that would take her to L.A for the next weeks show. Matt had never shown up he hadn't even called. Beth had said it would work, then why hadn't he at least called her. Why would Beth have had her do that if Matt wouldn't have come back. She sighed, it was time to face the music she had to give up, Matt wasn't coming back she would just got tell him what happened apologize and let that be the end of it. Maybe when this was all over they could still be friends, at least she could hope for that.

"Agh." Beth threw another punch at the heavy bag at the hotels gym. It didn't work. Damn Vince for convincing her to stay in the story line. She threw another punch. She would get her back Grey would give up her title one way or another. Jade couldn't be champion if she wasn't able to fight. A wicked grin came across Beth's face and she threw everything she had at her current opponent, gearing up for jades final fight before summer slam on Monday

**Authors note: so this was my "marathon chapter" and after this there is only two to go. I hope some one out there is enjoying the story. It will be over very soon. I was thinking about a sequel but I'm really not sure if I will yet I will love to hear from you and I promise these next two updates will be fast, I will be done soon.**

**Thanks lots**

**HermioneSandwhich**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I only own jade and her family nothing else**

**Chapter 29**

Grey was stretching in one of the empty hallways in the arena. It was the last raw before summer slam. She had one final match against Melina tonight. She was scheduled to win and then to kick some ass at summer slam. She finished up and headed to catering to grab a snack and watch Matt's match. She walked in and grabbed a bottle of water and stood over next to john.

"What have I missed?" She asked him taking a swig from her bottle.

"Not much they just started." Evan bourne was fighting The Miz once again, and it looked like Evan had the edge at the moment. "You know Grey Jeff's back this week." She chocked a little bit on her water. He was really here, she stared over at the door hoping that he would walk through. For a second she thought he was but it turned out to be Beth.

"Hi Grey."

"Oh hi Beth." even after all this time Beth still gave her the creeps, it was like she was too nice to Grey, like she wanted something.

"Just wanted to say good luck tonight." she smiled, but it seemed force like Beth was trying to trick her. Grey shook her head there was no reason not to like Beth.

"Thanks." Beth smiled at john and walked away. She returned to watching the TV. After Matt's match was a promo and then it was her match and then by this time next week she would be a champion.

Maria walked through the corridors looking for Matt Hardy's locker room. She finally found it she started to knock on the door, she waited a few seconds and went to knock again.

"Can I help you?" The voice came from behind her. She turned around and saw him.

"Hi Matt. Can we talk?" Matt pushed passed, walking in to his locker room leaving the door open for her to follow. She walked in closing the door behind following him in. he stood in front of his bag pulling out tape and began to wrap it around his wrists.

"Well you wanted to talk so talk."

"You didn't call." Matt looked over at her confused.

"Why would I call you? You cheated on me with your ex and then you were with my brother while you knew he was with Grey, which has totally ruined her by the way."

"Grey? Seeing Jeff?" maria was so confused. Matt caught on that she really didn't know anything about any of this.

"I was only with Jeff that one time. It was supposed to make you jealous. I was told Grey knew about it." maria started crying she never wanted to hurt any one. Matt sighed and held her close to him. She hurt Grey? How come no one had ever told her about this. She thought Grey knew, and who had said she had been seeing Jeff. He was just a friend it was Matt that she wanted. "I just miss you so much." Matt sighed and brushed her hair down.

"Listen were not going to be together again. At least not right now." She pulled away and nodded. "lets get this settled and we can go from there." Maria wiped her eyes at least he believed her, that was a good thing.

"I guess I can deal with that. I should probably go find Grey." Matt nodded and lead her out of the room.

"I'll go with you." He walked with her out into the hall way heading toward catering. "Out of curiosity who told you all of that?"

"Beth."

Jeff headed to the curtain Evan bourne had won his match and now Randy Orton was in the ring running his mouth about being WWE champion. Jeff sighed and ran out he heard the crowd scream as his music started. He just smiled and strutted to the ring.

_**Jeff Hardy's back, the crowds going crazy. Jeff Hardy's back on Monday night RAW**_

"_You know what Orton, while I was recovering, I watched week after week. And you know what. I think you earned that title. Not." The crowd screamed even louder. "But maybe I'll change my mind it you can actually defeat a real opponent. Someone like me." _

_**Jeff Hardy vs. Randy Orton oh boy I wanna watch this**_

"_what ya say you me this Sunday for that title. May the best man win." Randy Orton just smirked and picked the mic back up._

"_Don't worry he will."_

_**I cant believe it Jeff Hardy, Randy Orton, summer slam, this is going to be big.**_

Grey watched the promo, Jeff was here.

"Sweet heart you might wanna wipe that smile off your face since your boyfriend is on his way over." Grey quickly dropped her smile not that she had noticed that she had been smiling any way. A pair of arms wrapped around her. For a minuet she thought it was Jeff but when she turned around she saw Matt's eyes not Jeff's eyes, those gorgeous green eyes she could stare into for hours. Matt leaned in and passionately kissed her, she gave a small smile and kissed back, but she could help wondering what it would be like to kiss Jeff again.

"Come on ill walk you to the curtain your up next." Matt took her hand and the two walked over. Grey hoped that she would run into Jeff over there, but he had left Melina was already on her way out. She handed Matt her sweatshirt, and walked out jumping as her music hit the crowd screamed louder when she came out, she smiled and hoped into the ring. Melina ran at her the second she entered the ring causing the bell to go off. Melina had her by the hair and whipped her into the turnbuckle. Melina had a good upper hand for most of the match but the Jade got the edge with a high kick knocking Melina back. She climbed to the top of the nearest turnbuckle preparing for a shooting star press, when someone grabbed her leg pulling her off the ropes causing her to plummet to the ground out side of the ring. Melina watched in shock as Beth mercilessly beat jade into the floor she quickly jumped over the ropes pulling Beth back.

"what are you doing stop it." Evan bourne Matt Hardy and john Cena all ran out to help restrain the blonde. The last to follow was Jeff, Jeff helped calm Melina while Matt and Evan held back Beth John helped Jade to her feet.

"You bitch that should be my title not yours. You were supposed to not want it after I had maria do that, hell you should have quit." all five just stared at the blonde, after what she told maria to do. John waved at one of the refs to ring the bell.

_**Due to a disqualification here's your winner jade.**_

Her music came on masking Beth's screams as Matt and Evan dragged Beth away Melina following. Jeff and John both helped jade walk up the ramp since she wasn't to fond of being carried if she was conscious.

Grey sat on an examination table, an ice pack placed against her eye.

"Well miss Hastings seems your friends came out quite fast, you have an extremely mild concussion and you'll be sore. The only really big thing is you'll have one hell of a sinner." She smiled.

"Thanks Jim am I clear to wrestler Sunday."

"I think you should be good, just let me give you something to help you for the next couple days." She smiled, she took the ice pack away from her eye, when she looked up she saw both Jeff and maria standing in front of her. Grey struggled to find something to say.

"Grey I'm sorry this is all my fault. Beth told me if Matt saw me with Jeff he'd get jealous and want me back. She said you were OK with it and wanted to help me. It turns out she only wanted you to give up you're title. I'm so sorry I hope you can forgive me some day." maria just nodded and walked away leaving Jeff and Grey alone.

"Well at least I know why she did it now." Jeff laughed and sat down on the bed with Grey. He took his hand and gently ran it it along the outskirts of the bruise forming around her eye.

"What about the girls in the locker room, they said you two had been together for a month when I was injured."

"It was Eve and Beth who you heard, Beth promised to convince Vince to give her the title after she had it." Grey sighed.

"Jeff I'm so sorry." She started to tear up a bit.

"Sugar its fine I'm here I love you." He held her close and leaned in to kiss her, he had missed her so much.

"I love you too." Oh how she had missed him there lips were mere inches apart. She couldn't do it she pulled away. "But I'm with Matt." Jeff had been so caught in to moment he hadn't thought she was with anyone else, but of course she was she thought he cheated on her. No doubt it was Matt, he loved her and he was there for her.

"So you are with him." she stood up off the examination table.

"I'm sorry Jeff." she walked over to the trainer that had just entered the room and took the pain killers he had come back with and walked out on him leaving Jeff alone once again.

**Authors Note: told you id update fast muhahha so I'm wondering how you like it and I'm wondering who you think she should end up with id like to see what you all think I would love some review because I have one chapter to go, which way do you think it should go? And what do you think about a squeal? Please tell me**

**much love**

**HermioneSandwhich**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I only own jade and her family**

**Chapter 30:**

Grey stood in front of the mirror after stepping out of the shower. She brushed her hair to let it air dry and stared at her self in the fog covered mirror. She took her arm and wiped away the moisture not like what she saw. She looked like she should be sick, maybe she was. Her stomach had been in knots since Monday, since she saw Jeff, since she almost kissed him. Jeff had called her multiple times, but she never answered, the voice mails were still left on her phone, she didn't even want to listen to them. She was with Matt she couldn't just get up and leave him since Jeff was back. She ran her fingers around her eye, the bruise still wasn't gone, her eye wasn't swollen really, but I was still black and blue. She left it alone and walked out of the bathroom. She threw on some sweats and a t shirt and sat on the bed staring out at the phoenix landscape.

"Grey?" she slowly turned around Matt held his gym bag in one hand, she had left the gym a bit before him, he seemed a bit out of breath, but looked very concerned.

"Yes?" he sat down on the bed next to her placing his gym bag on the ground. Grey looked as if she hadn't slept in days, hell she may have not, she was always up when he woke up, and was hardly ever asleep when he went to bed.

"Does all this have to do with Jeff?"

"No what you mean all this." Matt sighed and leaned in closer holding her hand.

"I saw maria in the gym she told me what happened." Grey's expression changed. She hadn't told Matt about it yet. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't want you to think I would leave you for him." She wipe some tears from her eyes and regained her composure. Matt leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"Do you want to?" She stared up at him and shook her head.

"No I don't." She leaned into kiss him and pushed him back on the bed and pulled at the hem of his shirt. It took all his power to stop her, he did and walked away from the bed, she looked into his eyes and could tell she was lying.

"As hard as this is I know you're trying to convince you're self you don't." She tried to hide being upset. She didn't want to hurt Matt, she couldn't.

"I love you Matt." He knelled in front of her, placing a hand under her chin so he could see her eyes.

"I know you do, but you love him more." Matt leaned in a gave her a light kiss.

Jeff was tying his boots in his locker room. He had a championship fight tonight, he wasn't going to win which was good he really wasn't into it. He heard a knock on the door.

"It's open." Jeff noticed the red pants in front of him and looked up surprised to see Matt Korklan. "Can I help you?" Matt looked annoyed beyond all belief.

"Do you still have the ring?" Jeff was not sure where he was going with this.

"In my bag why?" Matt nodded.

"Do you trust me?" Jeff looked over and saw that Matt looked annoyed, like he really didn't want to do what he was doing.

"I guess I do." Matt nodded

"Good."

Grey sat in hair and make up next to Melina.

"Ready to loose that title tonight Mel?" Melina looked over at her opponent and friend.

"As long as its to you." Grey smiled as the stylist finished up her hair, the girl picked up cover up for her eye but Grey stopped her.

"Leave it alone I kinda like it." Melina laughed.

"Gotta be a wrestler to think a bruise is sexy." The girls finished up and headed to catering to wait for their match. Melina was caught of guard when she was pulled into a hallway before Grey could see her disappear. She watched as Jeff's hand dropped from her arm.

"Gees you could have just asked me to come over here."

"Well we didn't want Grey to find out." Melina was slightly shocked to see Matt K with Jeff.

"OK what are you two up to?" Matt and Jeff quickly explain their plan and Melina could not wipe the smile off her face. "I think she'll love it."

Grey was standing at the curtain looking around at the crowd. She was sad that her family wasn't there this time but what can you do. Melina quickly walked up right behind her.

"Where were you?" Melina had disappeared on their way to catering about 15 minuets ago.

"Oh I had to go talk to someone." Grey was a bout to ask more when a stage hand started ushering her to the ramp, as her music stared blasting and the crowd went insane.

_**The following contest is scheduled for one fall, and is for the woman's championship.**_

_**Making her way to the ring from Atlanta Georgia Jade!**_

Jade Ran out slapping fans hands as she ran to the ring. She couldn't believe it tonight she was going to be the woman champion. She stared at the ramp as her music faded out and she saw the stage hands bring out melina's red carpet, and rolled it out as she watched her friend make her entrance.

_**And making her way to the ring from Los Angeles California, she is the current woman's champion Melina**_

Melina did her split entrance and Jade ran after her, right when she crawled in the bell rand and they were off. The two repeatedly kicked the other down, about half way through Melina got the upper hand, she hit Jade with a back breaker Jade withered on the ground pretended to be really injured letting Melina kick her while she was down. Finally jade got to her feet but was thrown toward the turnbuckle, she took a deep breath and ran up the ropes and flipped back hitting Melina with the whisper in the wind.

Jeff watched the monitor backstage and smiled when she hit his signature move, he had no idea she was still working on that move. She did a good job, even better then he normally did. That was his girl.

Melina was not expecting that she stumbled to the ground, she tried to stand back up but Jade was their to hit her with a twist of fate and go immediately for the cover. Melina barley kicked out she really was stunned after those two moves. Melina laid back and let Jade pull her closer to the turn buckle Jade stood up looking like she was going to go for a shooting star, but for some reason she turned toward the titan tron and saw Jeff standing at the top of the ramp smiling back at her. She took a deep breath and flipped forward not back landing a perfect swanton and scrambling for a cover on the woman's champion. 1...2...3

_**Here's your winner and new woman's champion Jade!**_

Jade stumbled up grabbing the woman's championship as it was handed to her, she clutched it to chest. It was finally here's. Her music only played for a few minuets, when it faded out she was confused and turned around see Jeff standing behind her.

_**Whats Jeff hardy doing out here?**_

"Well congratulations Jade I know you deserve it and what a way to finish it off I might add." The crowd cheered. "I know you just won the gold, but sugar I think you deserve some more." Jeff dropped to one knee. Jade's mouth dropped, as he pulled out a small velvet box. The crowd went crazy. "Well sugar I was planning this when you walked in on the biggest misunderstanding ever. And I just hope that you will say yes." He opened the box and there a was a white gold ring with a beautiful princess cut diamond in the center, accompanied by emeralds around the band. "So Grey Hastings what d'ya say?" Grey couldn't breath she wanted to say yes so badly but …. she heard the crowd boo as Evan Bourne walked out of the curtain, but they quieted when they saw he didn't have a microphone. All he did was smile at her, he gave a single bow and walked away. The crowd cheered even louder.

"Yes." Jeff slide the ring on to her finger and jumped up taking her in his arms and kissing her passionately in front of the entire world.

_**It looks like Jeff won the girl after all**_

Matt watched the monitor as Jeff held Grey his arms. He placed her down and held Grey's hand up in victory while in the other one she raised her championship. Matt sighed, he missed her but they belonged together and it was good to see her smile again.

**Authors Note: so there is the end of it she ended up with Jeff. I was tempted to have her end up with Matt but I felt that her and Jeff belonged together and to top it off it would have been about a year since I started this story, I'm very proud of it and glad I finished, even though I was really tempted to just totally abandon it much love to every one who reads I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I loved writing it**

**love **

**HermioneSandwhich **

**P.S. If any one would like a squeal please tell me because I'm still toying with the idea I'm not sure if I should or not.**


End file.
